ALL TANGLED UP :COLLAB:
by xXUchihaxHanaXx
Summary: Pein is the leader of a prostitute system, Deidara is a prostitute, Itachi is of the richest and most powerful family in Japan aside form the Emperor, Hashirama. Mikoto is caring, Fugaku is hard-headed, Madara is a tricky person, Kakuzu leads the mafia...
1. prologue

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Hana, Sasuke, Fugaku, Seishi, Yahiko, Nagato, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Mei, Mikoto, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara.**

**ALL TANGLED UP prologue**

The blond entered a room. It was big, grey walls, no windows. It was dimly lit, and there was just a desk. There was a man with orange hair sitting at the desk. There was apparently a new customer who wanted his 'services' for later this evening. Pein had probably called him here for one of two reasons. One: he found out about the previous night and him refusing to do something and was going to punish him, or two: this customer was important, and had made special requests. Worst case scenario: BOTH reasons.

Yahiko smirked cruelly. "Deidara." He said, looking at the other with dangerous eyes. "Do you know why you're here, or do I have to say it?"

"I have a few ideas, un." The blond replied. Inwardly, he cringed. That smirk... oh yes, he was going to be punished severely.

"First of all... your new customer is of a noble family, if you weren't such a low whore I'd assume you could have heard of them."

"I'm guessing they made some requests about my attire, then?"

Yes. You should wear a... very... short skit, all black, nothing underneath. And then... choose something very slutty to follow it as a top. Oh, and high heeled boots. Being who you are, you'll have no problem with that..." The orange haired man stood. "... I know you're a whorish little slut, even if you try to make the others think I forced you into this work..." He smirked, nearing his face to the other's ear. "Even if I did do so."

The blond simply nodded. "Short black shit and high-heeled boots? No other requests, un?"

"You should do everything he says, unlike yesterday..." Yahiko roughly yanked the boy's hair. "Or did the little bitch here think I wouldn't find out, eh?"

Deidara flinched slightly. "Yes, Sir..."

"You're a lucky bitch, Deidara. Your customer wants you today, unharmed... so I can only say that you'll have the worst punishment until now as soon as you come back. I hope he hurts you."

The blond gulped, nodding. "Yes, Sir..."

"Now get ready and go to Hidan... he'll drive you there. And when you come back, as soon as you do so, I want you here in this office." Ordered Yahiko, pulling at the other's hair once more before releasing him.

"Yes, Sir." Deidara bowed, leaving the room. He sighed, going into his room and dressing. He slid on the requested clothes, as well as a black corset with a red dragon design on it.

Yahiko sighed, sitting back on his chair. "Stupid whore..." He muttered. "This time he'll learn, he should never disobey me or a customer in that way." Chuckling darkly, he licked his lips. "Ne, Konan, Nagato?" He asked, seeing the other two step out of the shadowed part of the room. They were known as Pein, the boss, no one else knew their real names.

Konan smirked, her arms wrapped around the redhead's left arm. "If you can't teach him well, then allow me."

"Maybe you could join me. After all... he is worth something, despite his terrible ways."

Nagato smirked. "He does have a useful body."

"Indeed he does. We must be careful not to break him too much, though." Konan said. "Even though he's cute when he tries to resist."

"If we leave permanent scars, we'll just have to eliminate him. Makes sense, seeing as scarred whores don't get many customers. But see this... it's Friday, and Deidara's 10th customer this week."

"He's strong, I admit, but still. Be careful. If he uses that power of his... He can be dangerous."

"I know Konan..." Yahiko smirked. "But those hand mouths do have some good use, too. Now... that power, I think I have a way to block it from him. If we do that, he's no risk at all."

"Oh? Well, he doesn't seem to try breaking the stitches usually. But we'll try your idea. He1s just too delicious to lose." She said cruelly.

"You see... if we give him this special drug..." The orange haired man took out a small flask, filled with a blue liquid. "It'll block his power, unless he takes the antidote. Which only the three of us have access to."

"Sounds like a beautiful plan. Oh, oh! Yahiko! Will it hurt him?"

"Aa, it will hurt. No physical scars, but lots of pain after we inject it. Right on that chest mouth."

Konan smirked devilishly. "And we'll punish him while it takes effect, then?"

"Of course. He has to learn the hard way." Yahiko smirked back. "We'll punish him so badly he'll be like a trained puppy."

She grinned. "Puppies are sooo much fun to play with, too!"

"Indeed. And what a cute little submissive puppy he'll be..."

**~Meanwhile~**

Deidara entered Hidan's room, banging on the door. "Hidan, un!"

"What the fuck do you want, bitch?" Growled the albino, throwing on some pants and opening the door.

"Pein-sama said you're giving me a ride. I got a client, yeah."

"Aww, lucky dumbfuck the guy who bought you now..." Whined Hidan, exiting the room. "Come on. Ah... if I had the money, I swear I'd bang you."

"Well, save up, un." The blond said, half hoping he wouldn't take his advice.

"I'm already doing that, blondie. Gah, if Pein weren't so fucking strict I would have you as a personal whore in free time." The Jashinist said, exiting the 'base' and walking towards the car.

Deidara didn't say a word, following the albino. He sat in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

Hidan hoped into the car, banging the door shut and speeding off.

"Drive slower, un."

"No fucking way. Anyway, where the hell are we going?"

"I'll tell you in a half hour."

"Look here, slut, you're wearing nothing underneath and I'm rock hard. If you don't fucking give me the address, I swear I'm gonna fuck the lights out of you."

The blond didn't respond, knowing what the consequences would be.

Hidan sighed, snatching a paper from the other's hand. "As much as I'd love doing that, boss would kick my ass. Lemme see... Uchiha, eh? Lucky..."

"Why is that, un?"

"They're the most powerful assholes in the whole country."

"Probably sadists, too." Deidara sighed. "Great..."

"Someone's gonna be fucking sore later~!" Hidan grinned, speeding up towards the mansion of the Uchiha.

"Go die in a hole, un." The blond said. "I'm already going to be punished by Pein-sama later."

"Whoa, what the hell did you do now? I thought you'd learned. What a disobedient whore..."

"Who knows? Maybe I'll never learn, un."

You're fucked, bitch..." Muttered Hidan. "Anyway, here we are." He made the car swing roughly and spin, parking in a dangerous way in front of the mansion. "That's your stop."

Deidara stared up at the huge mansion and sighed. "Later, asshole." He said, stepping out. He walked up the long drive, listening as he heard Hidan speed away. He had a bad feeling that this night would lead to something very, very bad. _'I hope he hurts you...'_The blond had a feeling the person, Uchiha... Itachi, was it? Yes... Uchiha Itachi. He had a feeling he wasn't going to be gentle with him. Not that he minded too much. Sighing, he raised his hand up and knocked on the door.

Itachi opened the door, smiling when he saw the blond. Even better than what he thought... "You must be Deidara..."

"Hai."

He looked carefully at every inch of the other's body, licking his lips. "I'm glad. Come in..." He stepped to the side, allowing the blond to enter.

The blond entered, looking around with mild interest.

The Uchiha shut the door, locking it before wrapping an arm around the blond's waist. "Come with me, Deidara." He whispered, licking the other's neck.

Deidara gave a soft moan, and nodded, allowing the brunette to lead him.

Itachi guided the blond up the stairs, into his room. He locked the door behind them, pulling Deidara close to him. "You are a true beauty..." Another whisper, seductive, low... he nibbled on the blond's earlobe, smirking.

"Thank you..." The blond said, closing his eyes.

"You're welcome." The brunette licked his neck again, sucking softly.

Another soft moan escaped Deidara's lips.

Itachi continued his attack to the blond's neck while his hands wandered over his sides, sliding frontwards to his belly, then chest.

The blond seemed to relax, melting into the other's touch. _'They're right... I am a...'_

The Uchiha's hands moved again, slowly undoing the corset, moving down to repeat the neck's treatment onto the shoulder.

Deidara's breathing quickened a bit.

"So cute..." Itachi's fingers teased the nipples, and he nibbled on the blond's neck before turning to face him, kissing him on the lips.

The blond returned the kiss, trying to focus on just this. He wanted to forget what was for sure to come later.

The Uchiha pulled away, looking into the blond's eyes. "You're troubled..."

Deidara gave the other a curious look. "And? Believe me, Sir, this is nothing new..."

"I don't want to force you..."

The blond got even more confused. "It isn't forced..."

"If you don't want it, it is... kind of. I'm sorry... I really shouldn't do this..." He caressed the other's cheek.

Deidara blinked, then pouted. He, tentatively, leaned forward and kissed the Uchiha. "Please... distract me from the rest of the world... I beg of you..."

Itachi smiled softly. "If you want me to..." He wrapped his arms around the blond, kissing him again.

The blond kissed back, still confused about what just happened, but wanting this physical contact.

The Uchiha licked Deidara's lips, his hands wandering up the others back slowly.

Said blond parted his lips, his hands reaching up and holding onto the Uchiha's shoulders.

Itachi slid his tongue into the other's mouth, searching, exploring, tasting all he could.

Deidara moaned softly, his arms wrapping around his seme's neck.

After a moment, Itachi pulled away, licking the blond's cheek. He led his hands back to the other's nipples, gently teasing them.

"Nn..." The blond closed his eyes.

The Uchiha smiled, kissing the other's neck, his hands moving down, stopping at his hips. "You're just too cute..." He sucked on the skin again.

"Ah... D-doshite...? You're the first who... cared if I wanted it or not, un..."

"Really?" Itachi gave the other a soft smile. "Your life... must be difficult..." He whispered, licking again before pulling away.

"Yes... but... why? Why do you care, un?" The blond asked.

"I... don't really know." The Uchiha caressed Deidara's cheek again, pecking his lips. "I just care... I don't know the reason..."

The blond relaxed again, smiling a bit.

Itachi nuzzled the blond, slowly guiding him to the bed. "Do you want this, Deidara?"

"Yes." He answered. For once, he really did want this.

The Uchiha lay Deidara down, crawling over him. He kissed the other again, closing his eyes.

The blond let his hands go down the brunette's chest, and he closed his eyes again.

Itachi slid his hands down again, one of them grasping Deidara's own hand gently. He continued kissing the other until air was needed, when he pulled away and smiled, moving down to the other's chest.

this felt so... different. He felt at peace for once. The blond wasn't used to his buyer asking permission from him. It was a strange, pleasant anomaly.

The Uchiha sucked on one of the nipples, still holding one of Deidara's hands.

Deidara moaned, arching his back slightly.

Itachi inwardly smiled, his mouth being busy on his task. It didn't matter if, according to people, Deidara should be the one to please him. He felt like pleasing the blond, making him feel wonderful. That was what he wanted now.

The blond moaned again, the pleasure taking grasp over him.

The brunette moved to the other nipple, releasing Deidara's hand so his own could move down to the blond's things, caressing them.

"Ahh... Uchiha-sama..." He moaned, truly enjoying the little touches and pleasures.

"Deidara, don't call me that..." Whispered Itachi. "Only Itachi..."

"I-ta-chi..." The blond smiled a bit. "You're so strange..."

"Am I?" The Uchiha chuckled. "Maybe..." He went back to working on the blond's nipple, sucking and licking.

"Nnnn...!" He moaned a bit. "Yes, you are... Ah..."

"I can only hope I'm strange in a good way, then." Itachi moved down, licking as he went.

"Hah... Yes, you are... un..."

"I'm glad." The Uchiha arrived at the other's waist, looking up and slowly removing the skirt he wore, taking off the boots as well. Then, he moved away to stare at the other's body, smiling. He had seen so many people from so many places, but this Deidara guy... he was so pure, in some way. Pure yet stained...

Deidara looked at the Uchiha, who was staring at him. "..."

Itachi's smile widened. "I couldn't help it... I like admiring art." He said, moving down and licking the other's length.

Deidara moaned loudly, squirming a bit. "Ahh...! A-art...?"

"What else could your beauty be considered, Deidara?" Asked the Uchiha, licking again.

He moaned again. "A-a stained artwork, un..."

"Stains can be cleaned... by the proper artist..." He whispered, taking the other into his mouth and sucking.

Deidara gasped, bucking his hips up and moaning loudly. He was used to having to please others, but rarely having that pleasure returned.

Itachi closed his eyes, sucking harder and using his tongue on the tip.

The blond threw his head back, moaning louder. "Ahh... I-Itachi!"

The Uchiha hollowed his cheeks and hummed around the blond's member.

Deidara nearly screamed. The pleasure he felt was so amazing...

Itachi continued that, while his hands reached for a bottle beside the bed.

"Ahh... Onegai... allow me to pleasure you as well.." Deidara said, moaning.

"Don't worry about me, Deidara..." The Uchiha smiled, licking again. "Soon, we both can enjoy it... for now... I want you to feel good." He took the other into his mouth again, opening the small bottle and pouring some of the substance into his hands, coating his fingers.

The blond moaned again, arching his back.

Itachi continued sucking while one finger was placed at the blond's entrance, slowly circling it, waiting for permission.

"D-don't... wait for permission... you already... ah, have it..."

The Uchiha slowly thrust his finger in, hollowing his cheeks around the cock again while he moved said finger.

The blond moaned again, throwing his head back as the Uchiha's finger brushed against something.

Smiling, Itachi pulled his mouth away, going up to kiss Deidara while adding a second finger.

Deidara kissed back, wrapping his arms around his seme's neck.

The Uchiha deepened the kiss, once again sliding his tongue into the blond's mouth, moving it against Deidara's own. His fingers stretched the opening while they kissed, slowly moving in and out, and in a scissoring motion.

The blond moaned into the other's mouth, running his hand through the black hair. _'So soft...'_

Itachi smiled into the kiss, then pulled away. He looked into the blond's eyes... so peaceful now... filled with pleasure. So different than before.

"Please..."

"Soon, Dei..." Whispered the Uchiha, adding a third finger. Then, he noticed he had just shortened the other's name into a... love nickname?

Deidara whined a bit, becoming a little impatient, which was unlike him.

Itachi sucked on the other's neck while he stretched him, and soon pulled the fingers out, lubricating his member and kissing the blond.

The blond kissed back, wanting this... so badly.

The Uchiha smiled, positioning himself and slowly, gently, entering the other.

"Hahh..." Deidara moaned softly, the penetration giving off no pain at all. He was far too used to this to feel pain anymore.

Itachi slowly pulled out, thrusting in again, setting a gentle yet pleasurable pace.

Deidara moaned again, a bit louder.

The Uchiha continued that pace while kissing Deidara's neck and shoulders, sucking lightly on the skin and then moving to kiss him again.

The blond returned the kiss, wrapping his legs around the Uchiha's waist.

Itachi sighed contently, nuzzling the blond and thrusting slightly faster, letting out a low moan. 'This... feels different... In previous times, I never felt so...'

The sound of the other's moan made Deidara shiver. He'd never felt so... attached to any of his buyers before this.

The Uchiha slowly sped up, careful not to hurt the other, kissing his face, lips and neck many times, gently. "Deidara..."

Itachi moaned again, looking into the uke's eyes. "...I never... felt... so close to someone, who was not of my family..." He whispered, licking the blond's cheeks.

"Closeness is... ah, something I've... Ohh...! n-never known..." He said, moaning.

The Uchiha smiled sadly. "It's good to feel close to someone..." He kissed the blond's forehead, one of his hands moving to Deidara's cock.

He moaned again, closing his eyes once more.

Itachi continued thrusting and pumping at the same time, feeling close to his limit.

The blond could sense the other was close to his limit, and arched his back slightly. He moaned loudly as the other hit his prostate dead on.

The Uchiha thrust there again, his hand moving faster on the Deidara's length.

Waves of pleasure washed over the blood, taking him away. He was so close now...

Itachi kissed Deidara again, sensing the other was also close.

Deidara kissed back, moaning loudly into the Uchiha's mouth and cumming.

The Uchiha thrust again, releasing into the blond and moaning his name lowly. After a moment, he pulled out, lying down on the bed and pulling the other close to him.

Deidara relaxed completely, snuggling into the Uchiha's chest. He felt so... safe.

Itachi smiled, kissing the other's forehead.

The blond smiled softly, calming his breaths.

"Dei, did I please you?" Asked the Uchiha, caressing his face.

"Yes... Very much so, un..." The blond said, his breathing finally normal again.

"I'm glad." Itachi lifted the blond's chin, claiming his lips in a slow and gentle kiss.

Deidara returned the kiss, feeling a strange sort of peace. He wasn't used to feeling so safe. And he felt something else, but he couldn't place it.

The Uchiha stroked the other's hair, smiling.

The blond smiled, enjoying the feeling of his hair being stroked. It made him feel even safer, and a bit sleepy even.

"Why... why are you in this job, Deidara? Uh, if it's not bad for me to ask." Itachi whispered, nuzzling him.

"Pein-sama... forced me into it. If I didn't agree, he was going to kill me, un." The blond explained, sighing.

"I see..." The Uchiha kissed the blond's cheek. "Some people are cruel..."

"I can testify to that truth." Deidara said, chuckling softly.

Itachi chuckled, closing his eyes. "I..."

"You...?"

"I don't really know, but... I feel like I want to protect you... I don't want people to hurt you, Dei..." Whispered the brunette.

Deidara opened his eyes, frowning a bit, "You can't protect me... no one can..."

"I can try."

"You'll be killed. The Yakuza is involved, Itachi..." The blond said. "Don't get yourself involved as anything more than a customer..."

The Uchiha sighed, pecking the other's lips. "I don't like the thought of you being hurt... not at all... I wish I could protect you, keep... keep you safe from them."

"I wish they had me for permanent ownership... I'm too valuable to them, though." Deidara said.

"Should I try convincing them? As a customer who enjoyed the service, I should have rights to at least speak with someone about this..." Asked Itachi, smiling softly.

"Heh... service?" He chuckled. "They'll say no."

"Deidara, as much as I hate using this title, my family is the most powerful one in Japan, right after the emperor."

"Others have asked before. They all were turned down, even nobles, un." The blond sighed.

"I'll try... at least that I can do." Itachi nuzzled Deidara, hugging him.

Deidara relaxed again, snuggling deeper into the Uchiha's arms.

Itachi smiled, stroking the blond's hair.

A small yawn escaped the blond's lips, and he closed his eyes again.

The Uchiha pulled the covers up to their waists, kissing the other's cheek. "Sleep if you want to... I'll wake you up later." He whispered. Then, the door to his room opened.

"Ani-... ki?" Sasuke stared at the men in bed, his face heating up. "Uh... Sorry..." He looked away, understanding why his brother had locked the room. Stupid him, for stealing Itachi's extra keys.

The blond had no time to comprehend the situation, due to him already having fallen sleep.

Itachi sighed. "Sasuke, out. And leave the keys." He growled.

Sasuke stared at the sleeping blond before catching his brother's words and nodding, dropping the keys and slamming the door shut.

Itachi shook his head, closing his eyes. "Could it be...?" He asked himself, looking at Deidara. "Yeah..."

After a few hours, the blond began to struggle in his sleep. "N-no... please, don't... ah, stop..."

"Deidara?" The Uchiha shook the blond awake, a concerned look on his face.

Deidara shot up, gasping and panting for breath. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking. "...!!"

Itachi hugged him, stroking his hair to calm him. "Dei...?"

The blond remained silent, his breathing slowly returning to normal. After a few minutes, he was calm again.

The Uchiha kissed Deidara's cheek.

Deidara closed his eyes, leaning against the brunette. He sighed, calm again.

Itachi smiled softly, holding the blond in his arms. "You're safe here..." _'For now...'_ He added in his head, sadly.

"Not for long, un..." Deidara replied. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Escaping from them is a worthless dream, un."

"Don't say that... impossible things can come true, Dei. Just have hope... one day, you'll be free." The Uchiha kissed his neck softly. "I'll do all I can to help that happen."

"I used to have hope, and you know what, un? Hope is what got me in this situation." Deidara said, almost angrily. "I've given up on hope."

Itachi looked down. "Can you at least trust me to try?"

After being silent for almost a minute, Deidara closed his eyes. "I trust you, un."

The Uchiha smiled, kissing the blond. "I'll get you out of this, somehow... I promise."

Deidara sighed, deciding not to argue.

Itachi nuzzled him, sighing. _'... He doesn't know, does he? Well, as much as this clan's power irritates me, it seems it'll be useful...'_

The blond relaxed again, a strange gurgling sound emerging from his stomach.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Want some food?"

"Yeah..." The blond nodded.

"Well, I'll get you some clothes you can use." Itachi stood, walking over to the closet. He took out a pair of jeans and a white shirt, and a black shirt and black pants. He handed the first to Dei, himself quickly dressing in the black clothes.

The blond quickly dressed himself, looking over to the Uchiha. "Itachi...?"

"Yes?" The brunette walked to the blond, smiling softly.

Deidara stood, hugging the Uchiha. "Thank you... for showing me compassion, un."

Itachi hugged back. "Deidara... I followed my heart..." He kissed the other's cheek, smiling.

The blond felt at peace again, relaxing.

The Uchiha pecked his lips, holding his hand. "Come on, I think we have something good to eat in the kitchen."

Deidara nodded. "Alright, un."

While they walked down the stairs, Itachi sighed. "My little brother walked in on us, right after you fell asleep."

"Oh?" Deidara chuckled. "Is that so?"

"Yeah..." The Uchiha shook his head. "He stole they keys to my room."

"Heh... why'd he do that?"

"He complains that I always lock my room and give him no attention... I think he just wanted to be able to spend some time with me..." Itachi smiled softly.

The blond smiled. "You should, then."

"I know... but or I'm busy or I find something to do, so..." He sighed, kissing the blond's cheek.

"No excuses, un. Play with him." Deidara said, resting his head on the brunette's shoulder as they walked.

"I'll find some time, ok?" Itachi chuckled.

"You'd better." He said, smiling.

"I know." The Uchiha smiled as they entered the kitchen, sighing softly. "So, what would you like to eat?"

"Bakudan!"

Chuckling, Itachi kissed the blond's cheek once more before pulling away. He started searching around the kitchen before cooking, soon setting a plate of bakudan on the table. "There."

The blond immediately started eating, feeling as if he hadn't done so in weeks.

The Uchiha smiled, getting some dango and eating, remembering what Madara would say if he were here. _'Don't eat sweets in the morning, Ita... only after lunch.'_

The blond finished all of his bakudan, and decided to be a bit daring. While the Uchiha wasn't paying attention, he ate off of the dango off his stick.

Itachi chuckled, licking the other's lips. "I saw that."

"Hehe..." Deidara grinned, taking another.

The brunette rolled his eyes, chuckling again and taking a piece for himself.

Deidara leaned against the Uchiha, closing his eyes.

Itachi smiled, wrapping an arm around the blond's waist, nuzzling him before finishing the rest of the dango.

The blond nuzzled back, relaxing again. He still couldn't name this emotion he was feeling. It was foreign to him.

The Uchiha kissed Deidara softly, closing his eyes and bringing the other onto his lap.

The prostitute sat comfortably on the brunette's waist, laying his head against Itachi's chest.

"Dei..." Itachi licked the other's cheek, nuzzling him.

Sasuke yawned, tripping into the kitchen. His mother told him to sleep early, but sleeping made him act as if he were drunk. Blinking, he stared at Itachi and Deidara. "Huh?"

"That him, un?"

"Yeah."

The younger Uchiha blinked again, rubbing his eyes. "... Blond hair...? I see... blond hair."

"Yes, un. My hair is blond." Deidara said, trying not to laugh.

"Sasuke, this is Deidara... Dei, this is my younger brother drunk with sleep overdose."

"...Tomato?"

At this, the blond couldn't help but start laughing.

Itachi laughed along, tossing a tomato to his brother, who barely caught it. Then, the younger started munching on it, and soon was awake.

Deidara nuzzled his seme, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. He felt so calm with him. It was strange.

The Uchiha nuzzled back, stroking the blond hair.

Sasuke stared, blushing a bit. "Aniki, when did you get yourself a boyfriend?"

Itachi sighed, kissing the blond's cheek. "Be sure I'm going to bring you here again, Dei... So don't say one time." He whispered, low enough for Sasuke not to hear.

"O-oh."

"Heh." Deidara smiled, relaxing a bit more.

The Uchiha smiled at his brother. "You'll see Dei around here more times, Sasu."

The younger smirked. "Don't tell me you're..."

"Nani?" The blond tilted his head slightly, wanting to know what the younger boy was going to say.

Itachi sighed as Sasuke's smirk widened. "Aniki's in love, aniki's in love~" Sang the younger.

"H-huh?!" Deidara blinked, in shock as well as confusion. "A-ai...?!"

Itachi looked away, sighing again. "..."

Deidara felt an unfamiliar blush spread across his face.

The older Uchiha looked at the blond, pecking his cheek. "Y-yeah, Sasu is right..." He admitted.

Sasuke grinned widely. "I knew it!"

"De-demo...!" The blond stared at the older male.

Itachi hid his face in the blond locks. "...I love you, Dei..."

The blond's eyes were still wide. He couldn't comprehend the situation at all. Love? What was love?

The Uchiha nuzzled him. "You must be confused..."

"Ano... h-hai..." Deidara admitted. "I don't understand..."

Itachi smiled, kissing his cheek. "I'll explain-"

"What could a hooker know about love? It's just a whore..." Said Fugaku, walking into the kitchen. "Don't waste your words on sluts when you can get a rich girl."

Deidara frowned, staring down at the floor. "He's... right, Itachi."

Itachi glared at his father as if he were to kill him. "He's not... even if you don't know, I know you're not just anything... or anyone." He nuzzled Deidara. "Come on." Picking him up, he took the blond back to his room, wanting to get away from his father.

"Demo, Itachi..." The blond pouted. "He is right... I'm just a whore, un. You shouldn't waste your time with me on such things."

"Don't say that... it's different, Dei. Dad is just a... terrible person. But you're someone kind, and a whore is one who would want that, and actually want to live as a prostitute or something near. You were forced into it, it's different... and you... you're a good person, I'm not wasting my time."

"Itachi... Usually I don't mind people doing that sort of thing to me..."

"Dei..." The Uchiha kissed him. "I... don't mind it if you don't return my feelings, I know I might be like any other. And I understand what you say, but if you could do anything else... would you choose another profession or keep yourself in this one?"

"I... don't know."

Smiling, Itachi held the other in his arms. "Anyway... I can't lie to myself about my feelings, and I do love you."

"I don't know what to think, Itachi..." The blond said honestly. "I've never felt love, or anything similar to it. I don't know what you're talking about, un."

"Love is when you care deeply for someone like family, or a lover. When you want to spend all your life by their side, or at least know they're happy When you want to protect them, keep them from any harm, and sometimes just freeze time to stay there, in those moments "

The blond closed his eyes, thinking. After awhile, he reached a conclusion. "I've never felt that, un..."

"I see..." Itachi nuzzled him. "Did you ever have family, Dei?"

"No, not really."

The Uchiha kissed his cheek, sighing. "Your life must be painful..."

"I suppose so, un." Deidara said, sighing.

Itachi smiled softly, lying down and bringing the blond with him. "I wish I could make that pain go away..."

"Pain makes us stronger." The blond said.

"... Not always..." The Uchiha looked up, before shaking his head. "Pain brings also bad memories that can weaken people."

At this, the blond grew silent.

Shaking his head once more, Itachi kissed the blond. "But as I said, stains can be removed from an artwork, if it's by the proper artist. I hope one day you find someone like that for you... even if it's not me, I'll be happy if you're happy."

Smiling, the Uchiha pulled him close, falling asleep himself.

**~Later~**

It was late afternoon when the blond awoke again. He looked around, finding himself in Itachi's room with no Itachi.

The Uchiha was downstairs, eating some dango and watching anime while he waited for Deidara to wake.

On the TV screen, Ed Elric was screaming at someone for calling him short, accusing the man of calling him a bunch of random names having to do with his height, which of course the man did not call him.

Deidara searched through Itachi's closet, borrowing some of his clothes. A tight black shirt was thrown over his head, along with equally tight black jeans.

Itachi sighed, changing the channel. Oh, this new show... what was the name? Something do to with ramen, nothing really interesting. He changed it again, smiling when Gakuen Utopia showed up on screen. What? Anything wrong with boys liking Shoujo?

The blond entered the room. "Hn?" He stared at the TV. Shoujo...?

The Uchiha blushed, turning back the channel. "U-uh... Hi Dei~"

"You like Shoujo, un?" The blond blinked. "I thought that was for girls."

"... But it is fun watching..." Argued Itachi. "It's cute."

The blond chuckled. "Relax, Itachi. I'm not making fun of you or anything."

"..." The Uchiha smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

Itachi wrapped his arms around the blond, smiling. "Good..."

Deidara smirked, placing a blindfold he'd hidden in his pocket around the Uchiha's eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Shh." The blond got off the brunette's lap, rubbing his hand roughly over his payer's groin.

"Ngh... Dei..." Moaned the Uchiha. "Ah... we should g-go upstairs for this, Sasu will be back from school soon..."

"Oh, let him see." The blond said. He wasn't shy about this sort of thing, not at all. He slid down the Uchiha's pants, stroking the beautiful length before him.

"Aah... as much as I w-wouldn't mind normally... ngh... he'd probably get a trauma from this..."

"Trauma? Like what, un?" He asked, continuing the stroke and pleasure the brunette.

"Like... ahh... b-becoming asexual or s-something."

"Worst case scenario: he starts mimicking us with one of his classmates or something, un." He said, licking the tip.

"Ngh..." Itachi let his fingers go down, tangling in the blond hair. "D-don't even t-think of it..."

"Think of what?" The blond asked, faking innocence.

"H-hard... to speak now..." Moaned the Uchiha.

Deidara smirked, taking the other's length into his mouth.

"D-Dei... aah..."

The blond began to suck on Itachi's length, making sure to please the brunette well.

Itachi moaned louder, bucking his hips.

Deidara sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks and humming softly.

The Uchiha panted softly, the hard breathing mixing with his moans.

The blond knew the other was close, and sucked even harder, licking and biting at the tip, while bringing his hand up and massaging the brunette's balls.

"D-Dei... Deidara!!" Itachi moaned, releasing. _'That was fast...'_ He thought.

The blond swallowed the other's seed, wiping the excess from his mouth.

The Uchiha pouted, wanting the blindfold to be removed. He led his hands to his face, pulling it off.

The blond sat on his seme's lap again, leaning against him softly.

Itachi smiled, kissing the other. "You're so cute, Dei..."

"Ah... I'm aware of that." He said, chuckling.

"I wish I could keep you." Chuckled Itachi.

"So do I, un." The blond said, relaxing.

The Uchiha nuzzled Deidara, kissing his forehead. "I love you."

Deidara fell silent, closing his eyes. "Do you want to continue upstairs, un...?"

Itachi smiled, yes, he did, but... "Do you want to?"

"Why else would I ask, un?" He smirked.

The Uchiha smirked back, picking the other up and taking him to his room and setting him on the bed. Then, he made an innocent face and looked clueless at Deidara.

"What's that look, un?"

"What look?" He asked innocently.

"THAT look, un!"

"I have no clue on what you're talking about, Deidara." Continued Itachi, still looking innocent.

"You know what, un...?"

"What?" Asked Itachi, raising a finger to his own lips and pouting.

The blond got up, slowly stripping.

Itachi stared, licking his lips as if he were a child with a new flavored candy in front of him.

Once completely bare, the blond got onto the bed again, pushing Itachi on his back and straddling his hips.

"Dei..." The Uchiha looked up innocently, but with desire in his eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Pleasing you. " He replied, lowering himself onto the Uchiha's length with a low moan.

Itachi moaned, gripping Deidara's hips. "Ahh..."

Immediately, the blond began to move, lifting himself up and back down again.

"D-Dei... ah..." The Uchiha looked up at the blond, moaning softly and bucking his hips to thrust back up.

Deidara moaned, repeating the action must faster and falling into a quick rhythm.

Itachi continued thrusting up, before he turned them around, making Deidara lie on his back while Itachi thrust into him.

The blond moaned louder, throwing his head back as the other hit his prostate.

The Uchiha stroked the uke's cheek, kissing him softly in contrast to the fast thrusts.

"Ahh, Itachiii!" He moaned, arching his back.

Itachi smirked, continuing to hit the blond's prostate while kissing his neck, occasionally sucking on the skin.

"Ah! Itachi!" Deidara moaned loudly, coming closer to his limit. "Kimochi ii!"

"G-good..." The Uchiha smiled, nipping at the other's collarbone and gripping his length, stroking it.

"I-iku!!" The blond moaned louder, climaxing.

Itachi kissed the other softly, giving some thrusts before releasing inside him. "So beautiful..." He whispered, nuzzling the blond and pulling out.

Deidara moaned, closing his eyes. "Ah..."

"You just woke up and I already got you tired, Dei?" Asked the Uchiha, chucking softly and hugging the blond.

"Naniii? No, I'm not tired!" The blond replied. "Just... calm, un." He said, nuzzling the brunette.

"I'm glad, then..." Itachi smiled, sighing in content. "Thanks, Dei."

"For what...?"

"For not... hating me... for feeling this way towards you." Answered the Uchiha, kissing his cheek. "I mean, for loving you..."

"I can't hate someone for something I can't understand." Deidara said softly, almost sadly.

"Hey..." Itachi nuzzled the blond. "I understand it's hard for you to understand that, because... you never felt it... but I assure you that one day you'll understand, ok?" He kissed his forehead. "Don't listen to my father."

"It isn't just him who's said similar things to me. You're the first to say otherwise."

"Seems like I'm the first to do lots of things, ne?" Itachi chuckled softly. "Look, if I listened to my father I would probably be dead by now."

The blond opened his eyes again, smiling softly. "You're such a strange person, un."

"Probably, compared to some people... like my father." The Uchiha shook his head. "He's such a cold man..."

Deidara nuzzled the brunette again, closing his eyes once more.

Itachi nuzzled back, burying his face in the blond locks and closing his eyes, feeling calm... and relaxed, truly at peace in this moment.

The blond took a deep breath and released it, further relaxing his body.

"Dei..." Whispered Itachi, smiling.

"Yes, Itachi...?"

"Nothing... I just like saying it." Chuckled the Uchiha.

"Ah..." The blond smiled. "Sou."

Itachi kissed the other's cheek, smiling back. "You're so... huggable."

Deidara chuckled. "Huggable, un?"

"Yes, cute, huggable... I could hold you in my arms all day."

The blond smiled. "Then do so, if you wish."

"Can I kiss you, too?" Asked the brunette, cutely. "Maybe we could go out and have dinner later..."

"Anything you wish." The blond said.

"Dei~" Itachi pecked the blond's lips. "Do you want to go out for dinner with me?"

"Sure!" He nodded, smiling and looking up at the brunette.

The Uchiha smiled back, licking the other's lips. "Good."

The blond closed his eyes again, snuggling closer to his seme.

Itachi nuzzled him, stroking the blond hair.

A soft, relaxed sigh escaped his lips.

The brunette closed his eyes. _'Things will be alright... I'll get him out of this mess...'_

"Itachi..."

"Yes, Dei?"

"Thank you." Deidara whispered, smiling.

"For what?" The Uchiha blinked, opening his eyes again.

"Giving me a break from them." He replied. "It's nice to have someone so gentle, un."

"You're welcome... I'm glad I can help. It's good to see you calm..."

Deidara nuzzled him, that same feeling again.

Nuzzling back, Itachi smiled. "A break once in a while will do good for you..." He whispered. "If I can't get to them yet, I'll be sure to call them up for you again."

"Good!" The blond said. "Thanks."

"Don't thank me so much... also, I love having you around. One of the first times I actually can enjoy someone's company..."

The blond snuggled closer again.

Itachi's arms tightened slightly, holding the blond gently yet somewhat possessively. He didn't want Deidara to leave... He smiled, kissing the other's cheek.

Deidara felt relaxed more, sighing contently.

"Dei-chan..." Whispered the Uchiha. _'My Dei-chan...'_

The blond smiled, for once hearing such a nickname without reference to his appearance.

Itachi smiled back, pecking Deidara's lips. "The limit is 48 hours, right?"

"Yeah... that means tomorrow afternoon, yeah."

"Yeah... Have you ever been to a park?" Asked the Uchiha, having an idea.

"What kind?"

"With trees... and places for children to play... and cotton candy." Itachi grinned. "And dango."

"Sounds like a nice place, un." The blond smiled.

"It is..." Pecking the blond's lips, the brunette sighed in content. "There's one nearby, if you'd like we could go there tomorrow."

"That sounds good." Deidara said, nodding. "I'd... like that."

"Then we'll go there." He nuzzled the blond. "I hope you enjoy yourself, both today and tomorrow. I'd like to show you the other side of life... the one you may not know yet."

"Thank you, Itachi..."

"No need to thank me. I like doing this... I get to know you better as a person, too."

"That's why I have to thank you. I'm not used to being a person."

"No matter what people say, or what they want to make you think... You are always a person, not an object, not a toy."

The blond smiled, nuzzling the brunette.

Itachi nuzzled back, closing his eyes. "Remember that, ok?"

"I will."

"Good." The Uchiha kissed the other, bringing him closer as he moved his lips gently against the other's.

A soft moan escaped the blond's lips as the other kissed him and he returned it

Itachi carefully flipped the around, making Deidara lie on his back with the brunette over him, still holding their lips locked in a kiss.

Deidara wrapped his arms around the other's neck, feeling... attached to him.

After some time, the Uchiha broke the kiss, still keeping their faces close. He caught a faint pink color on the other's cheek, and he was sure that wasn't a normal reaction from Deidara, so he was pleased. "You're blushing." He whispered, his lips barely touching Deidara's as he spoke.

"I-I am...?" Deidara blinked in confusion and surprise. "I never blush, un..."

"Well, it's the second time you blush here." Whispered Itachi, licking the other's lips. "So you DO blush..."

"U-urusei, na!" The blond pouted.

"But you're ever cuter when blushing." The Uchiha smiled, kissing him again.

The blond rolled his eyes, kissing back. He closed his azure eyes, relaxing into the kiss.

Itachi also closed his eyes, parting his lips and licking the other's lips for entrance.

Deidara granted the other entrance, giving a soft moan.

The Uchiha slowly guided his tongue into the blond's mouth, licking all he could inside.

"Mhmm..." The blond moaned softly, enjoying the feeling and pleasure.

Itachi tangled his hands in the other's hair, kissing him softly yet deeply.

Deidara returned the kiss, giving a gentle, content sigh.

The brunette pulled back for air, before pecking the other's lips and sighing. "I love you..."

The blond smiled softly, nuzzling the brunette.

Itachi nuzzled back, kissing Deidara's neck soon after. "It's getting dark outside..." He said, smiling. "We should go soon, ne? I know just the right restaurant..."

"Yeah, un." He nodded, letting out another soft moan.

"I'll choose us some clothes." The Uchiha kissed Deidara's forehead and stood, going towards the closet. "Here, you can wear these..." He set a pair of black jeans and a white top for the blond, along with a black jacket, on the bed. "And..." He took black pants and a black shirt for himself, not bothering to get a jacket.

The blond stripped, changing into the clothes quickly. "Won't you be cold without a jacket, un?"

Itachi was still putting on his shirt when he heard the question, and smiled. "I'll be fine without it, don't worry."

"You sure? It's cold outside."

The Uchiha finished dressing himself, going to the blond and picking him up bridal style. "I'm absolutely sure."

Deidara chuckled, nuzzling the Uchiha. He smiled, laying his head against the other comfortably. "Alright."

Itachi nuzzled back, managing to open the door and carry Deidara down the stairs.

Fugaku sighed, opening the door. He had just arrived from work, and hoped things in his house were back to normal. Then, he saw the scene that made him feel disgust for his son, once again. To think that was his prodigy son... "What is that slut doing here? I thought you had already fucked him enough. I hope you're not wasting precious money on a... dirty street whore."

Deidara didn't make eye contact with the elder Uchiha, simply buried his face into Itachi's neck.

"Father, don't you dare speak to him like that. Anyway, it's none of your business, so don't stay fussing around in my life. I use _my_ money on who I want to, you're not the only one who works here." Answered Itachi, walking by his father and kissing Deidara's cheek.

Fugaku glared at them. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, Itachi!" Too late, his son and the blond were already out of the house. "Damn little bitch, changing my son like that."

The blond sighed, still with his face buried in the other's neck. He breathed in the soft scent, relaxing. It calmed him, the Uchiha's scent. His hair smelled like strawberries...

Itachi smiled, sensing Deidara relax. "I apologize for his words." He whispered, opening the door to his car and setting Deidara down on the passenger seat, himself taking the driver seat beside him.

Deidara nodded. "Don't worry about it, un."

The Uchiha reached for the blond's hand, squeezing it softly before turning on the car, slowly driving to the restaurant.

The blond smiled, looking out the window as the scene went by.


	2. part 1

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Hana, Sasuke, Fugaku, Seishi, Yahiko, Nagato, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Mei, Mikoto, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hizashi.**

**ALL TANGLED UP part 1**

Itachi parked his car, smiling at the blond. "One more thing, Dei... uh... I don't know how you feel about this, but just for precaution, if anyone asks, you're my boyfriend. Ok?" He asked, stroking the other's cheek.

"Um, sure." Deidara nodded. "No problem, un."

The Uchiha kissed his cheek, exiting the car. Then, he opened the door for the blond, locking the car once both were out. "Come on..." He took Deidara's hand, guiding him into the restaurant. Said restaurant was, at the least, huge. It resembled a crystal castle on the inside, and the floor was covered in a red carpet. The tables perfectly set, the illumination just the right touch, the correct flowers, and very good food.

The blond's stomach growled a bit upon entering the place. It was amazing, and man was he hungry!

Itachi chuckled. "We should get you some food, ne?"

"Aa!!"

"Well, let's take a seat first." The Uchiha guided him to one of the tables, pulling a chair for him to sit.

Deidara sat, smiling. He looked around, like a curious child.

Itachi took a seat beside the blond, smiling softly. "It's big here... one of the largest restaurants around, and very good."

"Big? Understatement!"

"Yeah... I've seen bigger ones." Chuckled the Uchiha, nuzzling Deidara.

Deidara blinked in surprise. "Bigger ones exist? Bigger than this one?"

"Yes, they do." Itachi smiled. "But anyway... may I ask something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen, yeah."

"You're young..." The Uchiha sighed softly. "How long... how long ago did this Pein person put you into this... 'job'?"

"About... 7 years, un."

Itachi lowered his head. "You were... 11? That's cruel... it's cruel enough to do that to an adult, but a child?" Shaking his head, he lifted it, and brought the blond onto his lap.

Deidara smiled, snuggling into the brunette's chest.

"Ano... about what I asked earlier... let me change the question a bit." Said the Uchiha, stroking the other's hair. "If you could live there at the house with me... and without my father... which would you choose? Pein or m- or living with Sasu and I?"

"Definitely. Not. Pein."

Itachi smiled softly, kissing Deidara's forehead. "I'll do what I can to help..." The Uchiha added a second part in his head: _'If it's needed, I'll do what I can't...'_

The blond smiled again, nuzzling the Uchiha.

Nuzzling back, the brunette pecked Deidara's cheek. "Dei..." He whispered, hugging the other tightly, but not half enough to hurt him.

In Itachi's warm embrace, the blond felt a sort of... security wash over him. He felt safe, and to that strange emotion again.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, feeling Deidara's relaxed body in his arms, his calmness... he felt happy with the blond, and love, and many other feelings. He knew Deidara would probably turn his life upside down and backwards, but if he could be with the blond, and protect him, he had no problem with it.

Deidara smiled, closing his eyes. His stomach growled, very loudly, and he sweat dropped.

Itachi chuckled, seeing the waiter approach. "There, the waiter is here. Ask what you want."

"Ano... you choose for me."

"Let me see... inarizushi... and onigiri, please." The waiter nodded, taking note of Itachi's requests and leaving.

"Ano... sake, onegai? Itachi?"

"Now, Dei-chan, we shouldn't break too many laws." Itachi chuckled. "Only after you're 21."

"What are we, Americans? I drink, Itachi." The blond chuckled.

"Deidara. No." The Uchiha kissed Deidara's cheek. "I don't drink, because I'm still too young for that."

The blond rolled his eyes, still smiling. "Oh, alright."

"Just three more years, you can wait." Itachi smiled back, nuzzling the other.

"Uh-huuuhh."

The Uchiha bit the other's earlobe playfully. "Drinking isn't healthy."

Deidara chuckled. "Not for young teens, and not in excess."

"It's bad for anyone, not only teens." Itachi grinned. "But once you turn 21 I'll let you have sake when you go out with me."

"Hai." He nodded. 'When you go out with me.' That was a VERY dangerous thing to say.

"And..." The Uchiha nuzzled Deidara. "I should think more about my words around you, ne?"

"No, not at all." Deidara lied, laughing.

"Don't lie to me... I see through it." Whispered Itachi. "I'm sorry, I'll try wording things carefully."

"Heh." The blond nuzzled him, grinning.

The Uchiha nuzzled back. "But... I did somehow mean that, even if I shouldn't be seeing times like this the way I do see them... I can't help it."

"No worries, yeah."

"... Dei..." Itachi looked down, shaking his head. "You know... you can admit it when things are wrong, at least... to me you can. I won't hurt you."

The blond suddenly became serious, looking up at the brunette. "Yeah...?"

"... When... when I do something wrong, tell me... I'd like to know how to act with you..." The brunette stroked Deidara's cheek.

Deidara's expression softened again, and he smiled softly. "Okay, un."

"Thank you..." Itachi smiled back, kissing the blond's forehead.

The blond's smile grew a bit, turning into a grin as their food arrived.

Itachi nodded as the waiter placed their food on the table, bowed, and left. "There you go, Dei."

"Aa, arigatou Itachi!" He smiled, picking up one of the inarizushi. "Ah... ita... itadaku... iyo..."

The Uchiha whispered in Deidara's ear. "Itadakimasu."

"Arigatou." He smiled, sweat dropping. "Itadakimasu!" He said before eating. _'Lucky I remembered I was even supposed to say something first...'_

Itachi watched the other eat, slowly picking one of the onigiri and eating, then just stopping to watch Deidara again.

The blond felt the other's eyes on him, continuing to eat. Normally, being watched like that would have made him extremely uncomfortable. Usually he was only stared at like that in a predatory manner, by the worst kind of people; the people who would be far too forceful, and didn't care if they hurt him. However, the blond was calm. He didn't sense the others' stare as predatory, but rather something he couldn't place, but it wasn't a bad feeling.

The Uchiha kept an arm around Deidara's waist while he watched him, smiling softly. He didn't even notice someone in the restaurant observing them and taking notes.

After a few minutes, the blond paused, sensing another pair of eyes on them. His instinct as an ex-shinobi told him someone else besides Itachi was watching them. A bad feeling washed over him, and he looked around, a serious expression on his face. Nobody else looked like a shinobi or ex-shinobi. Nobody appeared dangerous. That meant a civilian was watching them. He relaxed a bit, noticing of all of the food, most was gone, and Itachi had only taking an onigiri which he hadn't finished yet. "Itachi..."

"Yes, Dei?" Asked the Uchiha, blinking. He had been lost in thought... or lack of thought... so the blond's voice surprised him.

"People are staring at us..." He said.

"Huh?" Itachi looked around, spotting a man with a light shirt, black pants and a green vest over the shirt, a camera hanging from his neck. He was taking notes. "... Don't worry. If anything leaks, no photos will... If anyone took a picture in here, it would be noticed because of the crystal, and he would be put out. It's forbidden to take pictures in the restaurant."

"I look like a girl, so don't worry about pictures." The blond said.

"I'm worried about pictures for another reason." The Uchiha said, nuzzling Deidara.

"Stop worrying so much, un."

"Dei..." He pecked the blond's cheek. "I just don't want it to leak to Pein that it's you... I mean, for what I've heard of these systems, it could be bad for you to be seen in a situation like this by the boss of that... as much as I hate to think of it."

"Him finding out that you took me somewhere to eat isn't going to do anything." He smiled. "That's not too uncommon."

"Yeah, but even so... I have a bad feeling that if a picture leaks, bad things will happen. I usually trust that instinct." Itachi smiled back, pecking Deidara's lips and nuzzling him.

"Are you a shinobi...?" Deidara asked, relaxing more and nuzzling him back.

"Yes... my clan is a shinobi clan, even if that is kept secret. Nowadays it's not very good to have powers like those..." Whispered Itachi, so only Deidara could hear.

"I know... that's why..." Deidara looked at his palms, which had stitches along them.

"I hadn't noticed these before..." Itachi's fingers gently traced over the stitches. "Why do you have these?"

"So that the jutsu remains undiscovered... Unfortunately, Pein knows. Any time I use them... I think you know where I'm heading with this, un."

"Dei..." The Uchiha kissed him softly, pulling back and nuzzling him, stroking the blond hair softly.

"Usually, if I get a while off, which isn't often, I'll undo the stitches. They hurt like a bitch, un." The blond sighed, closing his eyes. "I can usually get away with them off for a week, maybe a month sometimes."

"They must really hurt... having the hands stitched up..." The Uchiha also sighed, hugging the other closer.

"It does... But I'm used to it." The blond assured, relaxing again.

"Being used to pain usually isn't a good thing... but... when I get you free, you won't need the stitches..." Itachi whispered, nuzzling him.

Deidara smiled, nuzzling the Uchiha in return.

"Do you want anything else?" Asked the brunette, referring to the food. It would be much safer to talk about this matter at home.

"Nah, I'm good." He smiled.

"Shall we go home?" Itachi smiled back.

"Sure." Deidara nodded, smiling softly.

Itachi stood, bringing the blond up with him. He paid and left, guiding Deidara back to the car.

The blond followed obediently, still looking around cautiously now and again.

Itachi smiled at Deidara. "Now you're the one who's worried." He opened the car door for the other.

"Not worried. Paranoid." Deidara corrected.

"You shouldn't be... they're just reporters. They fuss my life, try finding bad spots, publish it and stuff..." The Uchiha chuckled, still holding the door open.

"I'm always a bit paranoid." The blond confessed.

"Well... I think it's understandable... but try relaxing now." Itachi hugged Deidara, nuzzling him. "We should go home now..." He smiled.

The blond obeyed, relaxing and closing his eyes. "Yeah... okay."

Itachi held the blond for a moment, before picking him up and seating him in the car, himself entering on the other side and turning it on.

Deidara leaned against the back of the seat, closing his eyes.

The Uchiha smiled, slowly driving home, sometimes looking at Deidara.

The blond fell into a soft sleep, lips parted slightly.

"So cute..." Whispered Itachi, before turning to pay attention to the road. Soon, he parked and exited the car, opening the passenger door and carefully picking up Deidara, taking him up to the room.

The blond murmured something incoherent in his sleep, nuzzling Itachi.

Itachi nuzzled back, setting the blond on the bed and climbing in beside him.

Deidara snuggled up close to the Uchiha, a soft smile on his lips.

Itachi snuggled back, kissing the other's forehead. Then, he heard a knock on the door and groaned, standing and walking over, opening it.

Mikoto smiled. "Hey. You went out for dinner without leaving a note?"

"...Dad knew..." Answered Itachi, whispering.

"He went out as well." She said. "And what's with the whispering?"

"... Dei is asleep, mom." He answered, once again whispering. He knew he'd have some things to explain...

"Dei...?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow. "Who is that?"

Itachi stepped aside, letting her see the blond asleep on the bed.

She smiled softly. "He's so cute."

"He is..." The younger smiled. "I want to talk to you... let's go downstairs."

"Yes, alright." She nodded, moving so the other could exit his room.

Itachi moved out, silently closing the door.

Mikoto took the younger's hand, leading him down into the living room. She sat on the couch, pulling Itachi next to her.

Itachi sighed. "I don't really know what to do with him."

"With your father, you mean?" She ran her hand through Itachi's hair.

"With Dei."

"Oh? And why is that, dear?"

The younger Uchiha bit his lip. "I love him, mom... but I shouldn't."

"It's alright, Ita..." Mikoto said, kissing his cheek. "Love is love."

"Mom... Deidara..." He sighed, leaning against her. "He is forced to be a prostitute by a guy called Pein... I want to save him from that... but I don't know how..."

"Oh... Now that is tricky." She said, wrapping her arms around Itachi. "We could probably influence this 'Pein' to give him to us. If not... we may be able to take down the whole organization."

"Take it down? Go against the Yakuza would be difficult, even for the Uchiha... even for the Emperor himself."

"Yes, but the emperor doesn't have Sharingan." She said. "If need be, we'll destroy the organization in secret."

"Mom..." He smiled. "Things will get complicated anyway, but we could try... we need information for that. But... I want to be able to show Dei what love is..." He whispered.

"How long has he been like this? Does he have a family?" She asked, concerned.

"Since he was 11... and no... not that I know of. He said he doesn't know what love is... he never felt it."

Mikoto frowned. "Then he sure is lucky you of all people found him." She said, nuzzling Itachi.

He nuzzled back, smiling softly. "I want to protect him... and give him a place where he can be safe."

Deidara yawned, blinking. He looked next to him. No Itachi. He slipped out, silently, and over to the stairs, leaning over the banister. He heard Itachi's voice, and that of a woman.

"That place is here. I know your father won't approve, but I'll deal with him." Mikoto said. "Do you know what kinds a food he likes and doesn't?"

"He likes bakudan... and today we ate some inarizushi and onigiri." Said Itachi. "And father really is angry at me because of Dei... but I'm tired of being his prodigy and not a person. I want to live my life now... and have Dei by my side if I can."

"I'll help you in every way I can." Mikoto said, nuzzling him. "And don't worry about Fugaku. I'll handle him. I think that after a while, he'll get used to Dei. And Ita..."

"Yes, mom?" Asked Itachi, nuzzling back.

"Don't hold back in loving him." She instructed, stroking his hair. "And if you ever, ever need someone to talk to... either of you, come to me, alright? I'll always be here for you both. I promise."

"Yeah... thank you." He hugged her, smiling. Then, he sensed someone. "Dei, you can come here if you want to..."

The blond smiled, walking down the stairs and entering the room.

Itachi smiled back at Deidara, pulling him down onto his lap as soon as he was in reach. "Dei, this is mom. Mom... this cute huggable person in my lap is Deidara." He said, nuzzling the blond.

The blond smiled, nuzzling Itachi in return.

Mikoto smiled. "Do you both want some tea?"

Itachi nodded. "Sounds good... Dei?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"You choose, mom." The younger Uchiha smiled, kissing Deidara's cheek.

"Passion it is!" She smiled. "I should still have some left. Oh! That reminds me!"

"Hm?" Asked Itachi, looking at her.

"Madara-oji is coming from the US soon for a visit." She smiled, standing. "He said he's got souvenirs for you and Sasuke."

"Really?" Itachi's eyes lit up. "I haven't seen sensei in ages..." He smiled. "Maybe I'll get the chance to introduce Dei to him, ne?"

"Probably. He'll be staying here with us for a week or two." She smiled, entering the kitchen.

"Madara? Who's he?" Deidara asked.

The younger Uchiha smiled at Deidara, nuzzling him. "My sensei... and kind of uncle, too. He's in the US for some years already, and he hasn't visited in... I think two years."

"Must be nice to have family to visit you." The blond said, gazing out the window.

Itachi kissed Deidara softly. "It is... and... if you want, we can be your family. I'm sure mom would love that... and I would, too. I want to be by your side... even if for now it's just some times."

A few tears rolled down the blond's cheek, and soon he was sobbing, clinging to Itachi.

The Uchiha held him, stroking his hair. "I'm here, Dei... I promise I won't leave you... I won't leave you..." He whispered, knowing he'd never let Pein keep Deidara from him for too long. No... he'd always bring the blond back here.

"I... I'd completely forgotten... Them... My... my family..." He sobbed harder.

Mikoto rushed in, hearing the blond's sobs. She sat next to them, placing the cups of tea on the table. "What happened?"

"He's... I think he's remembering. We were talking about family." Said Itachi, still stroking the blond's hair, hugging him tight. "Dei..."

"Seishi... Mei..." He sobbed again.

Mikoto frowned. "I see... Dei-chan, try and drink. It'll help."

Itachi pecked the blond's lips, nuzzling him.

After a few minutes, Deidara relaxed, nodding. He wiped his face, taking in a deep breath and releasing it.

The brunette smiled softly, kissing Deidara's forehead. He handed one of the cups to the blond, nodding at him. "It'll make you feel better."

Deidara's eyes widened as he took a sip. "It's... so sweet, un."

"Yes. My uncle brought it from America when he last visited. It's his and Itachi's favorite." Mikoto smiled.

Itachi nodded, taking a sip of his own tea.

The blond drank, closing his eyes. He relaxed, finishing it. "Arigatou..."

"No worries. You're alright now?" Mikoto smiled softly, taking the cup.

"I think so..." He replied.

"Good..." Itachi smiled as well, kissing Deidara's cheek and finishing his own tea.

Deidara opened his eyes again, smiling softly. "Thank you..."

The brunette set down his cup, pecking Deidara's lips. "I love you."

"I..." Deidara hesitated, leaning against the Uchiha. "Itachi... You made me feel something I forgot existed... Happiness."

Itachi smiled, nuzzling the blond. "I'm glad... And I'll make sure you won't forget it again."

"Thank you... Itachi..."

"You don't need to thank me... I want to help... and seeing a smile on your face makes me happy."

Deidara smiled, nuzzling him.

Itachi nuzzled back, smiling.

Mikoto smiled softly, listening as the door opened. "Welcome home, Sasuke." She called.

Sasuke smiled, walking over to her. "Thanks mom. Hi Dei, Itachi." He grinned.

Itachi nodded. "Hey."

Deidara smiled. "Hey, Sasuke-kun."

Mikoto smiled, seeing how the two youngest boys already got along. Then she remembered something. "Oh, Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji-kun will be staying with us for a few weeks. Most of his family is going for a trip, but he wasn't interested. Hiashi-san and I know you two hang out almost constantly, so we decided he'll stay here while they're gone."

"Neji-chan is staying here? Why didn't you say so earlier, mom?" Asked Sasuke, smiling.

"Well, seems like mom is remembering a lot today. Sasu, sensei will be coming form the US..."

"I just got the call a little while ago. You weren't home yet." Mikoto smirked. "He'll also be rooming with you. I know you'll _definitely_ be looking forward to that, Sasuke-chan." She teased.

Sasuke blushed. "Mom!"

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head. "What was the worst situation again, Dei?"

Deidara laughed. "Well, he didn't catch us, so it's not my fault!"

Sasuke turned beet red, and pouted. "At least I'm not uke."

Itachi laughed softly. "At least you admitted."

Mikoto laughed. "Well... I never pictured you as seme to Neji-kun. He's a year older than you, Sasuke. And so mature."

Deidara blinked. "Have you guys done it yet?"

"Mom, I'm seme. I'm Uchiha after all. And... we haven't really done it yet... just almost."

Itachi sighed, chuckling. "Mom is right..."

"You can't know until you've done it." Deidara said. "But you seem seme to me."

"At least Dei knows what I'm talking about." Pouted Sasuke. "I'm seme, seme, seme, seme."

Itachi laughed. "Ok, ok, I got it."

The blond laughed, smiling. "You know, Sasuke-kun, you remind me of my imouto-chan."

"... Why are you comparing me to a girl?" Whined the younger.

He laughed harder. "Because you're acting like one."

Sasuke pouted harder. "Am not!!" Then, his cell phone rang. "Saved by Neji." He muttered, walking away from them to answer.

Itachi smiled, kissing Deidara's neck. "I bet you they're going to do it while they're here."

Mikoto smirked. "Precisely why I'm having them share rooms."

"_Hey._" Neji greeted. He was sitting on his window sill, looking out at the night sky. "_I'm guessing your mom told you?_"

"Yeah. And she's saying I'm uke." Answered Sasuke, sighing. "But I'm glad you'll be around. Oh! I have to tell you the news... you know Itachi usually tried to look calm, emotionless and stuff when around people, ne?"

Itachi, not getting the reaction he wanted, continued kissing Dei's neck softly.

Neji laughed. "_Yeah. He's pretty friendly once you get to know him, though. That's pretty tough though, since he's usually up in his room studying._"

The blond smirked a bit, sighing with content.

Mikoto chuckled, leaving the room. "If you do anything there, clean up!"

"You won't believe what happened, Neji-chan... Aniki has a boyfriend!"

Itachi smirked, sucking on the skin beneath his lips. He was SO going to make Deidara moan.

"_Oh, wow!_" Neji exclaimed. "_Did your mom tell you that we're rooming together? Hinata-sama found out. She won't stop saying how cute it'll be when we finally start dating officially_."

A soft moan escaped the blond's lips.

The brunette continued, before moving to attack another spot of Deidara's neck.

"I just want to see which dad we'll have to face for that... I swear, things will go easier if I ask your dad to let you date me than the other way around..." Sasuke sighed. "And while Hinata is talking about cute, mom is talking about us... doing it.... the whole way, when you're here..."

"Ahh..." The blond moaned again.

Neji chuckled. "_Girls are so weird._" He said. "_Well, yeah. Go ahead and ask. You're supposed to come pick me up tomorrow morning anyway._"

Itachi smirked, stopping completely. "Mom, aren't those the cutest moans~?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "Neji... are you completely sure he won't murder us?"

Mikoto laughed. "Yes, they are~!"

"_My father, and my uncle? No, they won't. They're more accepting of me than one would think._" Neji said. "_They already know I'm gay, and they're okay with it. My mother nearly fainted, but she's accepted it, too._"

"Dei, you're blushing again." Itachi pointed out. "That makes it three times."

"That is good news, very good news." Chuckled Sasuke. "Tomorrow I'll ask, ok? I just hope dad doesn't murder me for that..."

The blond rolled his eyes.

"_Yeah. Okay. Hinata's gonna be screaming so much... She's really opened up a lot near me._" Neji said. "_She's not so shy anymore. Still shy, but she's much easier to talk to now. I'm glad._"

Itachi smiled, licking Deidara's cheek.

"Wow, that's a strange image... Hinata screaming..." Sasuke laughed softly. "Oh God... Neji, save me... I live in an ultra-perverted house."

Deidara smiled, snuggling against the brunette. "Mhm..."

Neji laughed. "_Yes, and? You're saying you're not a pervert? I'll believe it when I see it._" He teased.

Sasuke whined. "But Itachi is licking his boyfriend right in front of us."

Itachi licked again, snuggling back.

He moaned softly again, chuckling.

"_So? Why don't you come over here for the night, then._" Neji suggested.

The younger Uchiha hesitated a bit, but when he saw his brother's hands sneaking into Deidara's pants, he nodded. "Sure... I'm going to see if mom can take me there, because Itachi is... kind of busy."

Itachi moved down, once again sucking on Deidara's neck while his hands wandered inside the pants, until finally finding their goal, and stroking it.

Neji laughed again. "Alright. _See you soon, Sasuke._"

Deidara moaned, closing his eyes.

"See you... Neji-chan. Aishiteru."

Smirking, the brunette stroked faster.

"_Aishiterumo, Sasuke._" Neji smiled, hanging up.

The blond moaned louder, throwing his head back a bit.

Sasuke put his cell phone away, blushing and looking at his mother instead of the two on the couch. "Mom, can you drive me to Neji's? I'm just going to get some things in my room, then we can go." He said, running up the stairs and not waiting for the answer. He got a small bag, packing a pair of pants, boxers and a shirt. In a small plastic sac he put his toothbrush, then threw that in the bag and went back down.

Itachi kissed Deidara's lips softly, turning him around in his lap so they were chest to chest, and continued stroking.

Mikoto laughed. "Aww, but I don't want to miss this!" She said, smiling.

"Hahh..." He moaned, leaning against the Uchiha, breathing in the strawberry scent.

Itachi undid Deidara's pants, lowering them just a bit and freeing his erection. "You're already so hard..."

Sasuke closed his eyes when he saw the scene. "Mom, can we go? You'll be back in time to see them doing it, it's quick by car."

Deidara groaned. "Uruseiii."

"Yes, yes, alright." She smiled.

Itachi's fingers traced over the cock in his hand, gently teasing. "It's so cute... I want to eat it."

Sasuke ran out the door, waiting for his mother.

"Ahh... N-nani...?" Deidara blinked. He still wasn't used to receiving much of the pleasure, but giving it.

Mikoto followed Sasuke, getting into the car and driving as fast as she could.

"Ack, mom! You want to kill us?"

"No, I want my yaoi." She said, arriving at the Hyuuga mansion. "Git."

Sasuke ran out of the car, taking his bag. "Neji!" He called, poking the doorbell button.

Hinata opened the door, smiling at Sasuke. "He's in the back."

The Uchiha nodded, walking in. "Thanks~!" He ran to the back, soon spotting Neji. "Neji~chan~!"

Neji was laying on the grass, looking up at the stars. He sat up, smiling. "Hey."

Sasuke sat beside him, hugging him. "I missed you. I haven't seen you since... since yesterday!"

Neji laughed, nuzzling the Uchiha. "Yeah? Are you hungry?"

"Depends what kind of hungry you're talking about." Answered Sasuke, smirking and nuzzling back.

Neji rolled his eyes. "See? You ARE a pervert!"

"Your fault for being tasty, Neji-chan." Answered the Uchiha, pushing Neji down and kissing him.

The Hyuuga moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and returning the kiss.

Sasuke's hands combed through Neji's long hair, his lips moving against the other's own.

Neji closed his eyes, falling under the Uchiha's spell.

After a while, Sasuke pulled back, smiling softly.

Neji smiled back, then heard a soft squeal. He looked towards the door leading into the house. Hinata was standing there, eyes wide, and blushing madly. Oh yeah; she was officially a yaoi fangirl. Without a word, she ran off inside. Neji blinked, blushing a bit.

The Uchiha chuckled, nuzzling Neji and smiling.

Neji sighed, nuzzling the other in return. "So.. do you want food?"

Sasuke smirked. "That question is better worded than the previous one."

"Yes, I know." Neji said. "I was cautious this time."

Sasuke nodded, lying down on Neji's chest and closing his eyes.

"So? Answer me, Uchiha." Neji ordered, wrapping his arms around the younger boy.

"Nyah... no. I want to sleep."

"Alright." Neji smiled. He closed his eyes, enjoying the soft, cool breeze.

Sasuke's breathing slowed down, and he fell asleep.

It wasn't long before the Hyuuga fell into sleep as well.

**~Meanwhile at the Uchiha Mansion~**

Pushing the blond back onto the couch, Itachi took the member into his mouth and sucked hard.

Deidara moaned loudly, arching his back.

Itachi repeated the action, and managed to take the pants completely off Deidara while he did that.

The blond panted, moaning loudly again.

The brunette pulled his mouth back, before lowering it again and licking his uke's length as if it were a lollipop.

"Ah~ Itachi~"

"Tasty..." Whispered Itachi, continuing his actions.

"Ahhh...~" The blond whined, squirming a bit. This all felt so good!

The Uchiha sucked softly on the head, then went back to licking.

Deidara moaned again, squirming more.

"Dei-chan... what do you want?"

"Ahh... I want... you to fuck me, un..." He moaned.

"Hmm... where?"

"I-I don't care, un..."

Itachi smirked, moving up and kissing the blond.

Deidara kissed back, wrapping his arms around Itachi.

Itachi broke the kiss, smiling at Deidara. He put three fingers to the blond's lips, nodding.

Deidara grunted, knowing he didn't need the preparation, but doing as ordered anyway.

Itachi rolled his eyes, chuckling. "I will prepare you, always, and I have to add... you look cute sucking the fingers."

Deidara blushed slightly, finished with the fingers. "Why, un? I don't need it."

"Because I don't want to risk hurting you." Answered the Uchiha, kissing him again and thrusting a finger into the blond's entrance.

"Ah... You shouldn't worry about that." The blond smiled.

"Dei..." Itachi bit the blond's lips softly, thrusting the finger in and out.

The blond moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Itachi thrust a second finger in, smiling. "And you enjoy this as well."

"Ah... I do." He agreed.

"Then let me do it... I want to make you enjoy this..." Itachi whispered seductively. "I want to make you reach the sky, and I want to make you feel more pleasure than you ever have felt."

"To reach Cloud 9, then, ah?" He moaned.

"As high as you can go with pleasure." The Uchiha thrust another finger inside him.

Deidara moaned again, arching his back slightly. "Ah... that place... mou ikkai..."

The Uchiha smirked, rubbing the spot he found.

The blond gasped, moaning loudly. "Aahh!"

Itachi continued rubbing and thrusting his fingers into his lover's prostate, while claiming his lips for a kiss. Then, he noticed what he had thought. _Lover_. That was what he wanted Deidara to be, his lover, his boyfriend, _his_. But he didn't know if the blond would want that.

Deidara kissed back, tightening the grip around the Uchiha.

Itachi broke the kiss too soon, smiling down at the blond while his fingers continued.

"Hah..." The blond panted, moaning again.

The Uchiha sucked on one of Deidara's nipples while fingering him. "How are you feeling?"

"Ah... s-so good, un...!!"

"I'm glad..." The brunette kissed Deidara again, removing his fingers. "How do you want it, Dei?"

"Ah... Not... picky..."

Itachi licked the blond's cheeks, pulling away from him and standing up.

"...?"

"I can't take you while being fully dressed, now can I?" He purred, slowly taking of his shirt, doing some sexy moves, and staring at Deidara with both love and lust in his eyes. One day, the blond would be his... or so he hoped.

"Ah... I'd forgotten..."

Itachi removed his pants in slow, seductive motions, teasing not only the blond but himself as well.

Deidara blushed, realizing how badly he wanted the other inside of him.

The Uchiha finally dropped pants and boxers to the floor, climbing over Deidara. "So cute... Dei-chan..." He purred, kissing Deidara's cheek.

"Maa, hayaku..." The blond complained.

"I wouldn't make you wait more..." Itachi positioned himself between Deidara's legs, slowly entering.

"Ahh..." He moaned, closing his eyes again.

"Dei..." The Uchiha slowly thrust in and out, closing his own eyes. He leaned down, whispering in the blond's ear. "I love you..."

Deidara moaned again, wrapping his legs around the Uchiha.

Setting a slow, gentle but satisfying pace, Itachi moaned softly.

"Ah... I-Itachi..." He moaned.

"You're so beautiful..." The Uchiha whispered, nibbling on his earlobe. _'If only I had the courage to ask you...'_

Deidara moaned again, arching his back more.

Itachi buried his face in Deidara's soft hair, kissing his shoulder.

"Ahnn... Ha-hayaku..."

"Shh... let me show you something..." He angles his thrusts, so every one of the slow movements would strike Deidara's prostate, and made sure the blond found out the pleasure he could get in doing it gently... and yet pleasurably.

Deidara moaned loudly, partially in surprise. "A-again... please..."

Smiling, Itachi continued hitting that same spot over and over.

The blond's moans increased, and he clung tight to the Uchiha.

The brunette held Deidara in his arms and continued the same movements, moving to kiss the blond gently.

Deidara returned the kiss, being taken away by the thoughts of pleasure he was receiving.

Closing his eyes, Itachi deepened the kiss, and one of his hands slid down the blond's belly, naval, and slowly stroked his cock.

The blond moaned erotically into the brunette's mouth, getting closer to climax.

The Uchiha felt Deidara was close, and broke the kiss. He smiled softly, moaning and moving his hand faster on the blond's member.

"Ahh... I-iku...!"

"Hm... Dei..." Moaned Itachi, continuing his thrusting until he felt a hot substance on his chest and stomach. He groaned softly, moaning his uke's name and releasing into him.

Deidara moaned, arching his back and releasing. He panted, moaning again when he felt the Uchiha's essence enter him.

Itachi nuzzled the blond, panting softly. "We... should go upstairs..." He whispered. "I'll clean this mess later."

Mikoto ran in, and sweat dropped. "I MISSED THE WHOLE THING?!"

Itachi smirked. "Sorry mom." He took Deidara in his arms, going upstairs and into his room. "I think we should have a bath, ne?"

"I-iyo!!" The blond said suddenly, then stopped himself from saying any more. "N-never mind... If you wish to... lets..."

Itachi saw the other's frightened reaction, and grew worried. "Dei, what's wrong?"

"Iie... it's nothing, really." He lied, forcing himself to appear relaxed.

The Uchiha sat on the bed, bringing the other onto his lap. "Dei... you can tell me. But if you don't want to, it's ok." He smiled sweetly.

"It's nothing, really." The blond assured.

"Deidara..." Itachi kissed the blond's forehead. "I don't know what made you so nervous, but I'd never make you say it if you don't want to... but I know it's something."

"Just a memory... I'm fine now." He lied again, though kept his calm facade.

"Please don't lie... you can choose not to say it, but don't lie." The Uchiha smiled softly, lying down on the bed and hugging Deidara close to him.

"Ore..." He hesitated. He wanted to be clean again, but... Was it worth it? Was Itachi really different from _them_?

"Yes, Dei?" Asked the Uchiha, smiling softly.

"I'm alright with it." He said, truthfully.

"Are you sure?" Itachi kissed the other's cheek.

"...Aa."

The brunette stood picking Deidara up carefully and nuzzling him. He opened the door to his own bathroom, setting Deidara on a chair beside the bathtub. He smiled softly, turning on the water and making sure it was at a good, warm temperature.

Deidara stared at the water, swallowing hard. He trusted Itachi, but... was that a good thing? _'I love you...'_ Those words... Yes, it was good to trust him.

Once the bathtub was full, Itachi smiled, stopping the water from running. "You can go in first if you want... I'll get us some towels."

"... Ano... You first...?"

"Ah, sure. Just a second, let me get the towels." The Uchiha left the bathroom, quickly returning with two towels. He set them on a towel holder, and slowly stepped into the bath.

Deidara watched, staring at the water. Memories flooded back to him, and he failed to notice the stream of tears running down his face.

Itachi's smile fell, and he stood, hugging the blond. "Shh... Don't cry. It's ok, we don't need to have a bath if you don't want to."

The blond clung to the other. "I can't... force them out of my head..."

"What, Dei? The memories?" Asked the Uchiha, stroking his hair softly.

"A-aa..."

"Shh... I'm here, its ok."

Deidara tightened his grip on the Uchiha, closing his eyes tight.

Itachi continued stroking his hair, before carefully picking him up, sitting down in the bathtub with the blond on his lap. He hugged him, hoping this would calm him.

The blond gasped slightly, but slowly relaxed. The warm water calmed him, and he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

The Uchiha smiled softly, holding Deidara close. "See? It's ok..." He kissed the blond's cheek, nuzzling him.

Deidara opened his eyes, leaning against the Uchiha. "A-arigatou..."

Itachi nodded. "You're welcome..." He whispered, stroking the blond's hair softly. Then, he took a sponge and soap, rubbing them together and putting down the soap. He smiled, wetting said sponge and slowly washing Deidara's chest and back, being sure not to make him uncomfortable.

A soft sigh escaped the blond's lips. The feeling of Itachi washing him in such a matter calmed him even further.

The Uchiha continued slowly washing Deidara, before finally setting down the sponge and washing the soap off him.

Deidara moaned softly, snuggling close against the Uchiha. "Ah... "

Smiling, Itachi kissed the blond's forehead and hugged him close, the other hand still washing him gently. Then, he took a small cup-like bowel and filled it with water, slowly wetting Deidara's hair.

Deidara smiled a bit, closing his eyes again.

The brunette kissed Deidara softly, his hands gently combing through the blond locks, applying shampoo onto them.

"Nhn..." He thought back to when he was a small child, smiling at the memory.

Itachi felt the other's smile against his lips and smiled himself. After a moment, he broke the kiss and nuzzled Deidara. "You look so cute like that, Dei." He chuckled softly, seeing the blond hair full of white shampoo bubbles.

"Urusei..."

"Come on, let's wash this off, then." Itachi chuckled. "Close your eyes and lean your head frontwards."

The blond closed his eyes, obeying the Uchiha.

Itachi took the same bowel from earlier, filling it with water. "Don't open your eyes until I say so." He whispered softly, pouring the water onto the blond's head and washing away the shampoo. He repeated that some times, until it was all off, and then smiled. "Done."

Deidara opened his eyes, nuzzling the Uchiha.

Itachi nuzzled back, smiling. "Now, hair conditioner..." He reached for a bottle of the product, pouring some onto his hands and once again combing them through Deidara's hair.

Another soft moan escaped the blond's lips.

"So cute..." He whispered, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist.

"Ah... arigatou..." The blond whispered.

"Don't thank me so much, Dei..." The Uchiha pecked his lips softly, rinsing the hair conditioner form Deidara's hair.

"I can't help it..." He said, smiling.

Itachi smiled back, pecking his lips again. "Dei... I have something I'd like to ask... but I'm not sure if I should just yet."

"What is it, Itachi?" The blond asked, smiling softly.

"Dei, when... when you're free... would you like to stay with me?"

Deidara thought about it, closing his eyes. "After... I find two people."

"Can I help you, Dei? Are you talking about the ones you said earlier... Seishi and Mei?"

"Yeah." The blond nodded. "My aniki and imouto."

Itachi smiled softly. "I'll help you find them. Maybe... maybe I can search those names on the list of Japanese citizens. If they're there, it would make it much easier. My father has access to the whole file, and so does my mother."

"Would it tell us where they are if they aren't in Japan?"

"If they're on the list, yes, as long as they are registered as Japanese."

"Good." Deidara smiled. "That would help a lot, then."

The Uchiha smiled back, kissing the blond's lips. "I'm glad I can help."

The blond smiled, parting his lips slightly.

Itachi kissed him deeply, closing his eyes. _'Maybe... I should ask...'_

Deidara moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

The Uchiha held the blond close, making sure to put his love into the kiss... to make Deidara feel loved, even if he didn't completely understand that yet.

The blond's eyes closed, and he felt that emotion again; happiness.

Itachi slowly moved his tongue against Deidara's own, caressing it.

Deidara moaned, running his hand through the raven locks.

The Uchiha moaned back, slowly breaking the kiss. "I love you..."

"Ah..." The blond opened his eyes again, smiling.

Itachi smiled back, nuzzling Deidara.

The blond grabbed the soap, rubbing it against the sponge and rubbed it against the Uchiha's chest. "You're still not clean yet, un."

Itachi chuckled, nodding and letting the blond help him wash.

The blond continued to wash the Uchiha, then took the bowl and poured it over the brunette's head and smiled.

The Uchiha blinked as water splashed down his face, then he laughed softly and pecked Deidara's cheek.

Deidara chuckled, taking some shampoo and massaging it into the Uchiha's hair.

Itachi moaned softly, knowing the hair was one of his weak spots.

The blond smirked, making sure he'd remember such a reaction. He made sure his hair was cleaned. He tilted the brunette's head back, pouring some water onto his head.

Itachi noticed the smirk, and knew he'd have to hide his other weak spots soon. He chuckled softly, relaxing more as the water dripped through his hair.

Deidara continued to rinse the Uchiha's hair. Then he added the conditioner and rinsed that out as well.

The Uchiha moaned softly, pulling Deidara into a kiss when he was done. "Seems like you found a weak spot, ne?" He whispered, chuckling.

"Aa, and I plan to find others, too." The blond smirked.

"Well, I guess I'll have to find yours, too." Itachi smirked back, nuzzling him.

"Not hard to do, un." The blond nuzzled back.

"Well, I don't think you'll find my other weak spots too soon." Chuckled the Uchiha, licking his cheek.

The blond smirked. "Well, we'll see how long it takes, un."

"Hm, we'll see that... but for now..." Itachi smiled. "We should go back into the bedroom before we shrink in the water."

"Aa..." He chuckled.

The Uchiha stood, taking off the small piece of rubber that held the water in the tub, then picking up Deidara he stepped out of the tub. "Here..." He set the blond on his feet and gave him a towel, taking another for himself.

Deidara wrapped the towel around himself, sighing in comfort. "It's so soft, un!"

"It is..." Itachi smiled, drying himself slowly.

The blond dried himself, bending over and draping the towel over his head. He twisted it around his hair and stood up.

Itachi chuckled. "Come on... we should get dressed." He said, not bothering with his hair. He liked it to dry naturally, and his hairstylist said it was good, so that was fine. He just couldn't sleep with it wet.

"Aa." Deidara smiled. He couldn't stand it when his hair was wet and the rest of him was dry, it just annoyed him. He would never use a blow-dryer, oh no. His hair was strong enough that using the towel wouldn't do harm to it.

Itachi pulled the blond into his room, smiling and grabbing some clothes for the both of them.

Deidara looked out the window, staring up at the stars.

The Uchiha smiled, wrapping his arms around Deidara's waist while holding the clothes. "We can watch the starts soon... you should get dressed, we don't want you getting a cold."

"Ah, right." He smiled, nuzzling the Uchiha before dressing himself.

Itachi nuzzled back, putting on boxers and a pair of pants, not bothering to use a shirt now. He used his towel to take the excess of water off his hair, then just let it fall loose on his back.

The blond finished putting on his pants, then released his hair from the towel, letting it fall down his back half dry.

The Uchiha sat on his bed, looking at Deidara while he dressed.

The blond looked over to the Uchiha, sitting on his lap. "Stars?"

Itachi smiled. "Outside... I want to show you something."

Deidara nodded, standing and pulling the brunette to his feet.

Itachi nuzzled the blond, leading him downstairs. Instead of going through the front door, he took him through the kitchen, out another door. There was a giant garden, with lots of flowers, and in the middle big place, with swimming pool, a table, some chairs and a sword-training area, a place for cooking, and much more. He smiled when he saw a big shadow, like of a giant cat, walking towards them.

Deidara jumped, going behind the Uchiha. "Wh-what is that?!"

Itachi smiled softly. "She won't hurt you." A black panther was what it was, and she walked towards them, sitting in front of Itachi and staring at Deidara.

"She wont...?" He asked, poking his head out to look at the giant cat. "What's her name?"

The Uchiha hugged Deidara, nuzzling him. "It's Hana. Since her cub days, she loves flowers, so we named her that."

"Hana-chan, ka...?"

"Yes..." Itachi smiled, letting go of the blond and kneeling on the floor. He petted the panther softly, making her purr. She was still looking at Deidara, as if questioning. "Hana, this is Deidara." He chuckled, answering her question.

Deidara kneeled, reaching out is hand slowly, for her to sniff.

Hana seemed to hesitate a moment, but she could see that Itachi trusted this person. Slowly, she sniffed his hand, looking up into his eyes. Then, she purred softly, licking his cheek.

"She likes you, Dei." Chuckled Itachi, petting her.

Deidara relaxed, smiling. He stroked the panther's fur, laughing softly.

She purred more, closing her eyes and leaning against the touch. Itachi smiled, glad to see Deidara wasn't afraid anymore.

"She's so cute!" Deidara said, hugging Hana gently.

The Uchiha nodded, and the panther nuzzled the blond's chest.

"How'd you get her? She reminds me of... Heh..." He smiled, closing his eyes and nuzzling the feline.

"The police were rescuing animals from criminals who wanted to sell them illegally... Her mother was expecting her then, and she was one of those animals. We could rescue them in time... some of the animals were very hurt, and many died, but we could save many, too. Her mother died right after she was born, but we saved her. She couldn't be given back to nature, so my family took her in." Explained Itachi, petting her softly. "I'm glad we could save her."

"I am too... I think I knew her mother..." The blond said, nuzzling Hana more.

The Uchiha looked at him questioningly. "How?" He asked, curious.

"When I was little... Mei brought home a panther cub with a white paw. After Pein found us... He sold her to the mafia." Deidara explained. "I later heard that they'd been caught by the police."

"It was her, then... I even remember commenting on it, it's very unusual for a black panther to have a white paw..." Itachi smiled softly. "If only the police had gotten deeper into that case, we probably could have Pein arrested a long time ago."

"Heh, and I'd be dead." Deidara said. "Pein said if he was caught... if any of them were caught, I'd pay for it."

The Uchiha hugged the blond softly. "Deidara, do you trust me... to capture Pein... and free you?" He asked, smiling softly. "I will not let you die this way."

Hana tilted her head to the side, understanding that the blond might get hurt. She licked his cheek again, nuzzling him.

"I... trust you." Deidara said, looking at the Uchiha. "I trust you."

Itachi nodded, pecking the blond's lips. "I'm glad. I will not break your trust." He smiled when the panther made a soft sound, as if a whine. "Dei's going to be ok, Hana, don't worry." He said, petting her softly.

"Everything will be okay... I'm glad that Yumiko made it here..." The blond said.

The Uchiha nodded. "It seems like things are getting better, ne? Soon Dei will be free... and tomorrow Neji comes over here, probably with Sasu as his official boyfriend, next week Madara-sensei will be here... I'm sure Hashirama-sama will be glad to see him again." Just at the mention of Madara's name, the panther purred. He always brought her good food.

"Hashirama-sama...? The...?" Deidara blinked.

Itachi chuckled, nodding. "The Emperor. Madara-sensei is known as his best friend, even though their ideas are not the same at times."

"Oh? Wow." The blond smiled.

"Yeah... When those two fight the best thing to do is escape." Itachi laughed softly.

"I would imagine so." Deidara laughed.

The Uchiha smiled, reminding himself to take Deidara into the swimming pool next time he brought him here. "It's funny, actually. To see sensei and Hashirama-sama loosing their temper... even if last time they had to rebuilt the royal room..."

"Oh my... They must be strong." The blond noted.

"Well, Madara is the strongest of the Uchiha, and Hashirama-sama is the Emperor, therefore having to know how to defend himself... so yes, too strong." He chuckled.

"Kowai." The blond said.

"Not much..." Itachi smiled. "Come on..." He stood, waiting for the blond. "I want to show you around here."

"Aa." Deidara stood up, smiling.

Itachi took his hand, leading him up some stone blocks, and soon they were standing in front of the swimming pool and area. He led the blond through the place, taking him to a grassy area, surrounded with flowers. Hana followed close behind.

The blond looked around, smiling softly. "This place is beautiful."

"I know... and here you can clearly see the stars." Itachi smiled back, hugging him and pecking his lips, making the panther beside them tilt her head.

Deidara smiled, looking up at the sky. "Aa... so pretty."

The Uchiha nuzzled the blond, before letting go and lying down. "It's easier to see like this."

The blond laid next to Itachi, snuggling close. He stared up at the sky, sighing contently.

Itachi smiled, wrapping an arm around the blond and looking at the stars above them. "I usually come back here to think when I'm troubled... or when I want some peace." He chuckled. "Dad doesn't come back here; Hana doesn't like him at all, so it's like... a place to escape all troubles."

"Beautiful... un..."

"Yeah... but I think today this place is even more beautiful..." Whispered Itachi, chuckling softly when Hana imitated them, lying down to watch the stars.

"Heh..." The blond closed his eyes, slowly falling asleep.

Itachi sighed softly, he was hoping Deidara to stay awake and not make him wake him up later. Maybe he could be kind and let the blond sleep... he'd try carrying him back later. Slowly, without really noticing, he also fell asleep.

**~Next morning~**

Birds started tweeting, and Deidara slowly opened his eyes. "Nhn...?"

Itachi felt movement in his arms, and his own eyes cracked open. They met with light. He immediately shut them again. After a moment, he tried once more, and managed to keep them open. "Dei..."

"So bright, un... I wish the sun would stay down." The blond murmured, burying his face in the Uchiha's chest.

"I wish so, too." Itachi smiled softly. "Shouldn't we go back inside? I think that after skipping lunch yesterday, a good breakfast would be a wise choice." He chuckled.

"Yeah." Deidara nodded, yawning cutely.

The Uchiha kissed his cheek, picking him up and standing.

Deidara chuckled. "You like to carry me, ka?"

"Yes~ because you're so cute, and adorably calm around here. Also, there are many adorable little things you do and say, that just make me want to hold you in my arms all the time. Like now." He answered, really noticing he was quite talkative around Deidara, when compared to before.

"Kawaii, ka? Like what, un?"

"Like that 'un' of yours." Itachi smiled, kissing Deidara's forehead. "And when you blush, and close your eyes, or look curious... too many things to list."

Deidara laughed softly. "You're strange. I like it, un."

"That makes me happy~." The Uchiha kissed the blond's cheek again, chuckling.

The blond smiled, closing his eyes and letting the Uchiha carry him.

Itachi also smiled, taking the other into the house and sitting down at the table, where his mother had already made breakfast. He nuzzled Deidara, who was in his lap. "Mom, why did you make so much for breakfast? Sasu and Neji aren't even here yet..."

"They're to be here within the hour or it goes to the homeless." Mikoto replied. She looked up, blinking. "Did you do it again in the garden or something?"

"Mom! We were just watching the stars, and fell asleep." Itachi nuzzled the blond softly. "I don't want to exhaust Dei or anything... and also, there's Hana out there, we don't want her with a trauma."

Mikoto laughed. "Ah, yes of course."

Deidara chuckled. "It's really hard to wear me out, by the way, un."

"Hmm~ but I bet I can do it." Answered Itachi, smirking.

"Oh, not that it hasn't been done." The blond assured. "It's just hard."

"Dei~ I can wear you out in a good way... really good... and make you enjoy every second of it..." He whispered. "And if we don't stop talking, my mind is going to work on my words and bring me a problem. That will be _hard_."

Deidara laughed, smiling. "Alright, alright."

"Well, I certainly wouldn't complain." Mikoto smirked.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but today our plans are not sex. We're going out to the park."

"Ah, alright." The woman smiled.

Chuckling, Itachi nuzzled Deidara. "Anyway, should we wait for the little ones or can we eat?"

"You go ahead. Eat and be on your way, dears." Mikoto said, giving a warm smile.

Itachi smirked, grabbing a strawberry and dipping it in some chocolate sauce. Yes, his mother made chocolate sauce for breakfast. Well... actually, she made it for a cake that he could smell form the oven, but she had left him a cup of it, seeing as he loved it. Smiling, he fed Deidara the strawberry.

Deidara ate the sweetness of his favorite fruit, some chocolate left on the corner of his mouth.

The Uchiha smiled, licking the left chocolate away and kissing Deidara.

Mikoto laughed. "You are such a cute couple!"

Itachi froze, blushing softly and looking at Deidara. What would he think of those words?

Deidara smiled, chuckling. "We are, now, huh?"

Itachi also smiled, nuzzling the blond. "Couple..." He whispered, thinking.

Deidara nuzzled the Uchiha in return, eating another strawberry dipped in chocolate.

Itachi ate a strawberry himself, sighing contently. "Mom, what kind of cake are you making?"

"Vanilla with chocolate layers." She replied, grinning.

Licking his lips, Itachi smiled. "We're leaving the house only after that is ready." He said, chuckling. Then, he took another strawberry, observing what else was on the table.

"You like cake, huh, Itachi?" The blond smiled.

"Yeah, I like sweets... not all of them, but all of the good sweets." He answered, grinning.

"What sweets aren't good, un?"

"That gross thing Sensei brought last time he came, some kinds of jelly, white chocolate."

"White chocolate? I hate the stuff, un." Deidara chuckled.

"Mizu yokan was the jelly, dear. And Madara-oji is a good cook but... even I didn't like that stuff." Mikoto said, laughing.

Itachi chuckled, closing his eyes. "Mom, did you tell Hashi-sama about Sensei's visit? Knowing him, he wouldn't tell him personally."

"Hashirama-sama is aware, yes. I slipped him a copy of the email Madara-oji sent me," She snickered. "It said specifically, 'DO NOT SEND THIS TO HASHIRAMA.'"

Itachi laughed. "Typical, not letting his lover know." He said, chuckling. "I wonder what would happen if this relationship of theirs leaked out to the media..."

"Don't know." Mikoto replied. "They don't even call it a 'relationship.' Both claim they're just 'friends.' Really, really, 'close' friends."

"But they do love each other... heh..." Itachi smiled. "I've seen Sensei blushing around him, too..."

"That they do. Hashirama-sama's amazing at making him blush." Mikoto giggled.

Itachi chuckled, nuzzling Deidara. "And I manage to make Dei blush."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Uh-huuuuh..."

The brunette pecked his lovers' lips, smiling. Yeah, it was ok to call Deidara that. "I do."

"So?" He smiled.

"You had said before that you never blush. So it's a good thing that **I** make you blush a lot." Teased Itachi, nuzzling him again. "Right, mom?"

"Yes, very." She said.

"See, Dei?" Itachi licked the blond's neck, smiling.

The blond moaned softly.

The brunette repeated the action, successfully getting a blush to spread over Deidara's cheeks. "You are too cute..."

The blond groaned. "Meanie!"

"Hmm? What did I do, Dei-koi?" He asked, blinking and taking the other's lips in a kiss.

"Not cute." He murmured against the brunette's lips.

"You are so..." Itachi smiled. "My cute Dei-chan." He whispered softly, pecking Deidara's lips.

The blond rolled his eyes, smiling a bit.

The Uchiha nuzzled his lover, hiding his face in the blonds' hair. "Sasuke and Neji shouldn't take too long, ne?"

"Hope not, un."

**~Meanwhile~**

Neji felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He opened his eyes, to see Hinata there. "Nn... is it morning already?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. He turned, seeing Sasuke still sleeping and nudged him. "Wake up, Uchiha."

Sasuke yawned, slowly opening his eyes. "Tomato?"

"No, Sasuke-kun." Hinata tried not to laugh. "You guys are supposed to eat at your house."

Neji sat up, rolling his eyes. "Ikuze, baka."

The Uchiha blinked, taking some moments to come out of his sleepy state, which Itachi called sleep-drunk state. "Uh... before we go... we need to talk to them, ne?"

"Aa. My stuff is already packed." Neji said. "Hinata, could you get it for me and meet us out front with it?" He asked.

"Of course, Nii-san!" She smiled, walking off into the house.

Sasuke sighed nervously. "Neji, are you sure they'll be ok with... us?" He asked, biting his lip.

"Sasuke, if they're okay with me being gay, they'll be fine with us." He said, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck and nuzzling him.

Sasuke nuzzled back, relaxing a bit. "We should go tell them... as soon as I fix my hair."

"Yeah, mine to. We both need to brush." Neji said, chuckling.

The Uchiha also chuckled, taking some hair gel from his bag. He didn't need much... just brush his hair and put some gel to keep it up.

"Chicken-butt." Neji teased as he stole Sasuke's brush, running it through his own hair.

"... You're just like Aniki sometimes." Chuckled Sasuke. "But it's duck-butt." He laughed softly, spiking his hair properly as the well-known duck-butt. "There."

"Aa, aa. Anyway, ikuze." He said, handing the brush back to Sasuke. For now, Neji would leave his hair down and free.

The Uchiha put the brush away, pecking Neji's lips. "I just hope everything goes right once dad finds out... if only Itachi were straight, then he'd have no problem with it..."

"Oh? How did you come across that conclusion, Sasuke?" The Hyuuga asked.

"He wants heirs, Neji. If Itachi had any chance of liking women, he'd get one pregnant one day. But with both of us gay, dad looses that."

"Ah... I see." The brunette nodded, pulling the Uchiha to his feet. "Ikuze."

"Yeah." Sasuke smiled softly, walking out of the room with Neji. They went to the living room, where Hiashi and Hizashi were talking. "Uh... Hizashi-san..."

"Oji-sama, Tousan." Neji spoke to them, as the both looked up. "May we speak with you both?"

"Of course, Neji, Sasuke-kun." Hizashi nodded.

Hiashi, like his brother, nodded. "What is the matter?" He asked, seeing that the Uchiha was nervous.

Sasuke blinked before finally saying something. "Well... I would... I'd like to ask if... if..." He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself. "If you would allow Neji to date me...?"

Neji observed their faces, then smiled. "We really like each other... So, can we?"

Hizashi smiled softly. "I don't see why not... Nii-sama?"

Hiashi nodded, smiling. "If you really feel drawn towards each other, its fine. Also, Sasuke-kun is a good person."

The Uchiha sighed, relieved. "Thank you, Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san. I promise to take care of Neji." He nodded, giving a small smile.

Neji smiled. "Arigatou, Oji-sama, Tousan."

"Anyway... who is taking you two to Uchiha-san's house? Sasuke-kun still doesn't have a license, neither do you, Neji." Hiashi chuckled softly. "Last time Sasuke-kun tried driving, I heard he crashed Itachi-san's car against the police station."

Neji laughed. "It's not too far away, we could walk. Unless we're offered a ride?"

"Well..." Hiashi looked at his brother. "What do you think, Hizashi? Should we let them walk?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, blushing at the memory of crashing Itachi's car. His brother was so angry...

"I think so. Only if Hinata-chan goes with them, though." He chuckled.

Neji rolled his eyes, smiling. "Haha, Tousan, very funny."

The Uchiha chuckled. "I can keep him safe on a walk, I don't think bodyguards are needed." He smirked softly at Neji.

"Yes, well, go ahead." Hizashi smiled.

Hiashi nodded. "And be careful not to loose breakfast."

Sasuke smiled. "Well, we should go then." He wrapped an arm around Neji's waist. "Let's go?"

"Aa, ikuze." Neji smiled. He waved goodbye to the two older Hyuugas as they left the room.

The Uchiha walked with Neji until the door, where he looked at the bags. Only two bags, he could carry those. Smiling, he picked them up. "Mom is probably filling the table with sweets, but I hope she made me something salty..."

"You and your foods." Neji rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I'd like something sweet."

Sasuke chuckled. "If Itachi and Deidara don't eat all sweets, you'll have something left."

"Well, let's hope." The Hyuuga smiled.

The Uchiha nodded, looking ahead as they walked. Soon, they were close to the house, and he could smell something sweet. "Mom is making cake, I think... by the smell. And also... chicken pie!"

"Mm! That smells good!" Neji smiled.

"Yeah... at least the pie does. The cake is too sweet." Sasuke chuckled, and in some moments they were at the gate. He handed one of the bags to Neji, using the now-free hand to unlock the gate and step to the side for his now-official boyfriend to enter.

Neji rolled his eyes, entering and pulling Sasuke along behind him.

The Uchiha closed the gate before walking into the house with Neji. "We're home!" He announced, leading the Hyuuga to the kitchen. Itachi and Deidara were being all fluffy in their chair. _'Eww.'_ He thought, chuckling.

Neji smiled. "So, that's him?" He asked, motioning to Deidara.

"Welcome home, boys!" Mikoto smiled, patting both on the head.

"Mom! I just spiked my hair!" Whined Sasuke, seeing his spikes fall down a bit. Great.

Itachi laughed softly. "Hello outouto, Neji." He nuzzled Deidara. "Dei, that's Hyuuga Neji, Sasu's boyfriend. Neji, this is Deidara."

"Oh, relax, Sasuke." She said. "Sit and eat, you two."

Deidara smiled. "Hi, un."

"Hey." Neji smiled back.

Sasuke took a seat in front of Itachi, leaving the one beside him to Neji. He looked around, noticing the only thing close to not-sweet on the table was an apple. The pie was not ready yet.

Itachi sighed contently, kissing Deidara's neck. "Mom, is the cake ready?"

"Almost, love." Ding. "And now it is." She smiled, placing it on the table.

The blond moaned softly, smiling.

Neji sat next to the Uchiha, staring at the cake. "Looks delish!"

Sasuke chuckled. "Mom, can I have a piece of pie?"

Itachi smiled softly, cutting a piece of cake and putting it on his plate, picking up a small piece with the fork and feeding it to Deidara, before having a small slice himself.

"Yes, dear." She smiled, placing a piece in front of Sasuke.

The blond nomed it, smiling. "Mm!"

Sasuke took the pie, eating his piece slowly. "Hm... delicious, mom." He smiled, eating more.

The older of the Uchiha brothers finished his piece of cake, taking another piece, this time smaller. "The cake is also very good."

Mikoto grinned.

Neji took some of the cake, eating it. "It's really good, Uchiha-san!"

"Mhm, it is." Deidara agreed.

After Itachi was done with his second piece, he rested his head on the blonds' shoulder and smiled. "You two seem happy... something happen today?"

"Oji-sama and Tousan agreed to let us date." Neji said.

Mikoto smiled. "That's wonderful!

Itachi nodded, smiling. "Good. I have no idea why Sasuke was so nervous about talking to them." He chuckled softly. "For our luck, dad left to work on a case and will only come back tomorrow night..." He pecked Deidara's cheek. "I hope one day he understands better... I don't like to stay fighting all the time."

Sasuke nodded, finishing his pie.

"Yeah... Well, I think he'll ease up one day." Neji said, nomming more cake.

Itachi smiled softly. "Let's hope so... maybe Madara-sensei can help on that. I can't stand the way dad treats Dei..." He nuzzled the blond.

Deidara purred softly, smiling.

Itachi sighed contently. "Well... things will get better, soon. Dei-chan, would you like to go soon? I'm sure you'll like to visit the park."

"Huh? You're already leaving?" Sasuke pouted. "Anyway... when is Deidara coming here again, Aniki?" He asked, already feeling friendly towards the blond. He was fun, even if he was all lovey-dovey with Itachi in front of everyone.

Deidara chuckled. "Soon, I'm sure."

"Next week." Answered the older of the brothers, smiling. "I'll try getting him here the day Sensei arrives, that would be fun."

Deidara smiled. "Sounds good, un."

Itachi nodded. "Also... I can't stay without Dei too long." He smiled, pecking Deidara's lips. "Anyway~ to the park?"

"Yeah." The blond smiled.

The brunette slowly stood, holding Deidara bridal style. "Well, good day to you three~ we'll be back by the afternoon, before Dei leaves."

Sasuke nodded. "Don't do anything too explicit in public, Aniki."

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Same to you, Sasuke-kun, un."

Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry~ I won't do anything in public. We'll have time for that once we come back from the park..." He smirked softly, taking Deidara out of the kitchen and to the car.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "As if Neji let me do something with mom around..."

Neji rolled his eyes, grabbing Sasuke's ass. "Oh? You think I'm shy, Uchiha?"

Rolling his eyes, for they could hear the others from where they were, Itachi sat on the driver's seat and smiled at Deidara. "I think we should go before we hear anything we shouldn't."

"Oh? And why is that?" Neji asked.

Deidara laughed, nodding. "Aa, un!"

"You're uke!" Answered Sasuke, pouting. "Ukes should be shy~."

"Then let's go." Smirking softly at the last thing he heard from Sasuke, Itachi started the car and calmly drove to the park. And away from whatever his brother and Neji could come to do in the kitchen.

"Heh. Maybe some, but not all." Neji said, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke sighed. "Deidara isn't, but that doesn't count at all. You're the first uke I see that's not shy."

"Why doesn't Deidara-san count?" Neji blinked, curious.

The younger Uchiha thought if he should say it or not, before finally deciding. "Because he should be used to that, after all... he is a prostitute..."

Neji stared. Silence. "Your brother... is dating a prostitute?"

"More or less... he's in love with Deidara, who seems to have some pretty strong feelings for him, too." Sasuke smiled softly. "And don't say anything too bad... Deidara didn't choose to be in that system, as far as I'm informed."

The Hyuuga blinked. "He was forced into it? That's so cruel!"

"Yeah... but Itachi is trying to save him from that. Really, as much as I hate admitting he's good on what he does, he is. For once the 'great detective of the Japanese police force' will do something more than just obey orders..." Sasuke smirked. "He's taking this case as chief, if I know him that well."

Neji smiled. "Well, that's good. I'll see if my family can do anything to help, too."

"Before we do anything about it, Itachi has to know. Even if one day I'm going to surpass him... this is a personal case. I think he'd prefer to know of every step."

"Of course." The Hyuuga nodded in agreement.

"Perhaps your uncle can help." Mikoto chimed in. "Pass that idea onto your brother."

Sasuke smiled softly. "I'll talk to him when he gets home. I think he'll accept the ideas, but I can't be sure... Itachi did change somewhat now. He's less serious around people and stuff... maybe happier, too."

"Yes, I know. And I'm glad, too. He's definitely loosened up since his childhood." Mikoto said, smiling. "But he'll take this very seriously, that I can tell."

The younger nodded. "He will... and we'll be there for both of them." Said Sasuke, seeming somewhat less competitive with his brother now, too. Maybe Deidara could change some things... for time being.

"Anyway, what are your plans for the day, boys?" Mikoto asked.

"Well... we didn't really make plans yet. Neji?" Sasuke looked at his boyfriend for an idea.

"Hn... Movie?"

Smiling, Sasuke nodded. "But first we should take your things up to the room, right?"

"Heh, yeah." The Hyuuga nodded. "You're the seme, so you bring everything up."

"Yeah, I know." The Uchiha stood, taking the bags into his hands. "But you come with me... I have something to show you."

Neji nodded, standing. "Aa."

Sasuke slowly went upstairs, smiling. This was the first of many 'somethings' until July. Well, it was almost May anyway... so it wasn't too far away.

Neji followed the Uchiha, observing him, but mostly staring at his ass.

Opening the door to his room, the Uchiha smiled and set Neji's bags down on the bed. "Well... we'll be sharing the room." 'And the bed, seeing as there's no space for two beds with all my stuff in here. He added in thought.

"And the bed, clearly. I'm not sleeping on the floor." Neji said, sitting next to his bags on the foot of the bed.

Sasuke chuckled, sitting beside Neji and hugging him. "Right. It's not as if I'd make you sleep down there, I don't want you sick or anything." He pecked the Hyuuga's cheek. "Oh, and let me get something." He let go for a moment, searching through a drawer beside the bed until he found a medium-sized box wrapped in present-paper. "Here... open it." He said, smiling and handing it to Neji.

Neji blinked, staring at it. "What is it?"

"A present. Open it, and then you can know what it is exactly." He pecked the Hyuuga's cheek softly.

The Hyuuga chuckled, unwrapping it, then opening the box.

Sasuke looked into the box, smiling. There it was, his first very-early birthday present to Neji. Until July he'd be sure to fill the Hyuuga with presents, and the silver necklace was only the first one. Sure, it was kind of old-fashioned to give your boyfriend a necklace with a heart pendant that opens and has a photo of the couple, but this one was so cute... he didn't resist buying it.

Neji smiled, picking up the locket. He opened it, and his smile grew. "Sasuke... this is... so sweet."

"That means you like it?" Asked the Uchiha, hugging him again.

"Oh, Sasuke, I love it!" Neji exclaimed, wrapping the Uchiha in a tight embrace.

Sasuke smiled, nuzzling Neji. "That's good."

"Arigatou... Sasuke." The Hyuuga smiled, nuzzling his seme in return.

"You're welcome, Neji-chan." The Uchiha rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

Said uke rolled his eyes, sighing. Even if he was uke, he wasn't fond of 'chan' unless it was Hinata or Hanabi addressing him as such.

Sasuke nuzzled Neji again, smiling. "Neji~ why don't you like me to call you that?"

"Because I'm not a girl." He replied. "And I just don't like it."

"Then what can I call you?" The Uchiha pouted, thinking. "Your name is so short... Ne sounds like I'm asking a question... maybe... Nej!" He smiled.

The Hyuuga sweat dropped. _'Better than 'chan'...'_ He thought.

Sasuke nodded to himself, bringing Neji onto his lap.

Neji wrapped his arms around the Uchiha, nuzzling him.

Nuzzling back, the Uchiha smiled. "Should we watch a movie?"

"Aa. A good one just came out, I heard." The Hyuuga said. "Wanna see it?"

Sasuke nodded. "Sure."

Neji smiled. "Ikuze, then."

The Uchiha smiled back. "Wait a second." He took the necklace from Neji's hands, opening it and putting it on his boyfriend's neck, smiling. "Now we can go."

Neji smiled, nodding. "Aa, thanks."

Sasuke nodded, taking Neji's hand and guiding him downstairs. "Mom, we're going out for a movie, ok?"

"Sure! Have fun, boys! And pay attention to the movie, okay?" She teased. "No making out the whole time!"

"I'll try~!" Sasuke smirked, chuckling softly.

Neji rolled his eyes, laughing a bit.

"Well, let's go." The younger Uchiha smiled at Neji, both of them walking out of the house and towards the movies. They still had to see what time the movie would start... He chuckled. "No guarantees about the making out part..."

The Hyuuga laughed. "I was about to say the same thing."

Sasuke laughed softly.

Neji smiled, holding Sasuke's hand.


	3. part 2

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Hana, Sasuke, Fugaku, Seishi, Yahiko, Nagato, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi, Ruki.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Mei, Mikoto, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hizashi, Takeshi.**

**ALL TANGLED UP part 2**

Deidara's eyes grew wide, looking around. The grass was green, the Sakura trees were going to bloom soon. It was beautiful.

Itachi smiled, following Deidara out of the car and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" The blond exclaimed.

"Come..." He let go of Deidara's waist, and held one of the blond's hands in his. "Let's go to the trees..."

The blond nodded, smiling. "Aa!"

The Uchiha took Deidara to the Sakura trees, until he found the one tree he was looking for. Said tree was already with blossoms. "This is the first tree to bloom, every year." He smiled, wrapping his arms around Deidara and pulling him close.

Deidara stared up at the beautiful flowers, smiling. "Beautiful..."

"It is..." Itachi gently pushed Deidara's bangs to the side, revealing another blue eye. He looked into his lover's eyes before kissing him softly.

The blond returned the kiss, closing his eyes. He felt so at peace.

The Uchiha closed his eyes as well, moving his lips slowly against Deidara's. After a moment, he pulled away and smiled, hugging the blond close to himself. "You make me feel like I'm walking on clouds sometimes..." He smiled.

Deidara smiled, inhaling the Uchiha's sweet scent.

"Thank you, Dei..." Itachi sighed contently, kissing the blond's forehead.

"For what?" The blond blinked.

"For trusting me..." The brunette smiled, stroking Deidara's cheek. "It means a lot to me."

Deidara smiled, nuzzling the Uchiha.

Itachi nuzzled back, leaning against the tree with his arms still wrapped around Deidara. "Dei... later on... I have something to ask you."

"Hai." He nodded, snuggling close.

The Uchiha smiled, keeping Deidara safe in his arms. "If only you didn't have to go back today... if only you never had to go back to Pein, I think things would be much better..." He whispered.

The blond smiled softly. "Yeah..."

Itachi stroked his uke's hair softly, sighing. "Tomorrow I have to go to the police department... I'll look for Seishi and Mei in the files. Hopefully I'll find them soon."

"Arigatou." Deidara whispered, nuzzling him.

The Uchiha nodded, nuzzling back. "It's the least I can do to help."

Deidara sighed contently, closing his eyes again.

"Deidara... about what I'm going to ask you later... I want the answer only next week, not today." Itachi smiled. "I want you to think about it..."

"Ano... hai." The blond nodded.

Itachi nuzzled Deidara, smiling softly. "Thanks..." He kissed the blond's cheek, closing his eyes and sighing contently.

Deidara relaxed, nuzzling him.

The Uchiha held him close, listening to the children and birds that were at the park, and sometimes the voice of an adult. It seemed so peaceful...

The blond enjoyed the peaceful sounds around them, almost falling asleep. Then, music started playing. 'Going Under' by Evanescence. Deidara sighed. "Time's up, un..."

Itachi, who wasn't really paying attention, opened his eyes and looked at Deidara. "Did you say something?" He asked, having been so deep in the moment when the blond spoke.

"I have to go, un." Deidara said, taking his black iPhone from his pocket.

"Dei, it's not noon yet." Itachi pecked his lips. "Your time is until late afternoon..."

Deidara blinked, answering the call. "Yo?"

_"Hey, slut. How are doing with the Jashin-damned Uchiha bastard? I didn't fucking think you'd be full time for him, bitch."_ Came Hidan's voice from the other line. _"Your ass is better around here, even if I can't fuck it yet."_

Itachi managed to catch some of the words the other man said, and restrained a growl. He didn't know this person, but he didn't like him either.

Deidara rolled his eyes, sighing. "Yeah, well he's a demanding buyer, un. Wants me full time, each time."

_"Aww fuck. I hope he doesn't fucking buy you as much as the other fucking Jashin-damned freak... what's his fucking name? Oro... Oro something. I like having your sluttish little ass around. After all, you are the fuckable slut everyone of the others envy..."_ The Jashinist licked his lips. _"Any fucking way, I'll be picking you up at 6..."_ He smirked. Oh, he would finally get to fuck the ass he dreamed of for so long. But he knew that if Pein found out, he was dead.

The Uchiha kept listening, not really liking the idea of this man picking up Deidara at his house. If he said he couldn't have him, it must be some law by that Pein someone, but when they're away, it can be risky.

Deidara sensed something... possible dangerous about Hidan's voice. He could tell something was going to happen. Well, it's not like it'd be the first time. "Yeah, alright, un. Ja."

_"See your ass on my cock, whore!" _With that, Hidan hung up.

The blond blinked, realizing what Hidan was planning. Then he figured he'd much rather face Hidan than Pein. Hidan may even be interesting or fun. He put the phone away. "He's picking me up at six, un."

Itachi nodded, sighing. He wrapped his arms around Deidara again, nuzzling him.

The blond nodded. He was sad to leave. Scared more like it. He didn't want to face Pein.

The Uchiha saw a hint of fear in Deidara's eyes. It was there for no more than a second, but he saw it. "Dei..."

"Hai...?"

"What are you afraid of?" He asked softly, nuzzling the blond.

"Pein, un..."

"It seems like something is going to happen... what is it, Dei? Is he going to do something to you when you go back?" Asked the Uchiha, stroking his cheek.

"Punish me, un..." The blond admitted.

Itachi looked at him sadly, pecking his lips. "I wish I could do something still today... to stop him from hurting you."

"It's... alright, un."

"It isn't." The Uchiha held him close, sighing softly. "I don't want you to get hurt..."

"There's nothing you can do... yet."

Itachi smiled sadly. "Maybe there is one thing I can do now... even if it's not much."

"Like what?"

"I can be here for you... and keep you safe while you're around." The Uchiha whispered, nuzzling him. "But soon... hopefully very soon... we won't have to worry about Pein."

Deidara smiled. "Arigatou, un..."

Itachi smiled back, nodding. "I'm glad I can offer some help... it's good to see you smile, Dei."

Deidara kissed the brunette's cheek.

The Uchiha's smile widened slightly, and he nuzzled Deidara.

The blond returned the nuzzles, sighing with content.

"I want to show you something else around here..." Whispered Itachi, taking Deidara's hand in his.

"Nan desu ka?"

The Uchiha smiled, pecking his lips. "Just follow me." He said, leading the blond to another side of the park. After some minutes, they could see a lake, surrounded with trees, some ducks swimming in the water. "Here... isn't it beautiful? I love this place..."

Deidara smiled. "It is..."

Itachi sat down on the grass, motioning for Deidara to sit with him.

The blond sat, in the brunette's lap, snuggling close.

The Uchiha smiled softly, wrapping his arms around Deidara and kissing his neck.

He moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Itachi nuzzled him, resting his head on the blond's shoulder. He didn't break the silence of words... no, it was a comfortable silence. Both of them were calm...

Deidara enjoyed the silence for once. Usually silence was filled with fear, uncertainty, pain... All sorts of different negative emotions. Although, this time was a calm silence. It was peaceful, and not uncomfortable.

They stayed there for some time, not moving much, and no words were spoken. Then, Itachi noticed the time on his watch. Unfortunately, it was time to break the silence. "Dei... let's go back home? It's already noon..." He chuckled.

"It is, un?" Deidara blinked, looking up at the brunette.

"Yeah... we should go back home." Itachi smiled softly, pecking the blond's cheek.

He nodded in agreement, nuzzling the Uchiha.

Itachi nuzzled back and stood, once again carrying the blond. Of course, now they were in public... and most people in the country knew him. Oh, well. He smiled, going back towards the car.

"Are you sure you want to risk carrying me, un?" The blond asked.

"Why do you ask, Dei?" The Uchiha looked at him with a soft smile.

"Heh... public, yeah." He said. "And some people can tell I'm not a girl."

"Dei, if it's about what the media will think of this, or what they can publish about me and my sexuality, don't worry." Itachi chuckled. "I don't care if they know I'm not into girls."

"That's not the only reason I'm worrying, un..." The blond said, though too quiet for the Uchiha to hear.

Itachi heard the blond whisper it, but he didn't understand all. "Dei? What did you say?" He asked softly, pecking his lips.

"Nothing, un." Deidara assured, giving the Uchiha a soft smile.

The Uchiha smiled partly, sighing softly. "If you're worried about Pein, don't be... it would be better if they saw me carrying you than us holding hands."

The blond chuckled. "Okay, well... that's true."

Itachi chuckled softly, nodding. "Also, there aren't many reporters that come to the park."

"True... But he does have spies, un."

The Uchiha thought for a moment, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, they were red. He looked around the park, examining it.

"Checking for spies?" The blond asked.

Itachi nodded, closing his eyes and making them go back to the usual black. "As far as I see, it's clear."

"Alright, un." Deidara nodded, relaxing more.

The Uchiha smiled, continuing towards the car. "Don't worry too much... It'll be ok." He whispered.

The blond nuzzled, smiling softly. "I know it will."

Itachi nuzzled back, nodding. Soon, they were at the car. The Uchiha opened the passenger door for Deidara, smiling and setting him down on the seat, before going in on the other side.

The blond snuggled comfortably into the seat.

The Uchiha started the car, going towards his house once again. "We only have six hours..." He whispered, more to himself than to Deidara.

"For today, un." The blond reminded.

"..." Itachi smiled. "You're right... I'm just worried, I guess."

"And you tell me not to worry..."

"Sorry... I couldn't help it." The Uchiha shook his thoughts away. "So... did you like the park?"

"Yeah, un." Deidara nodded, giving Itachi a warm smile.

"Good." Itachi smiled back, and then noticed they were almost at home.

The blond stared at the window.

The Uchiha smiled softly as he parked the car, yawning softly. "I guess I'm getting lazy." He chuckled. "No work in nearly a month does that to a person..." He grinned, stepping out of the car.

Deidara chucked, stepping out.

Itachi wrapped an arm around the blond's waist, and both went into the house. As soon as he opened the door, Sasuke waved the newspaper in his face.

"Aniki, look at this!"

Deidara nearly jumped with the paper suddenly in his face, giving a harsh glare to the younger male. "What the fuck, un?!"

The older Uchiha chuckled, taking the newspaper from Sasuke and walking in. He sat on the couch, and stared at the two main articles: "Emperor Hashirama and Council allow new polemic law!" and "Itachi Uchiha has been seen in a restaurant with someone, apparently romantically involved with him." He blinked. "Guys, what are these two things about?"

"Read both..." Said Sasuke, sweat dropping.

Deidara sweat dropped hearing the second headline. "News reporters... blech."

Itachi began to read the first article. "It was revealed yesterday that the Emperor, Senju Hashirama, and the head council, have been working on a new law. It was approved, and now opened to the public. This may be a fact to cause world wide polemic, but Japan has finally joined the list of countries allowing homosexual couples to marry by the state. We have interviewed people on their thoughts about this, and found both positive and negative reactions of the public." He blinked, finishing. "He was working on this law and didn't tell us?"

"Apparently so." Mikoto said, entering. "I'm glad, though. I wonder if this is so he can marry Madara~"

Sasuke blinked. "He's married to... uh... his wife." He said, not remembering her name. "Or did they already divorce? I remembered that Hashirama and her had an agreement, that they would marry only for the sake of Japan having a new heir for the throne... because he loves Madara and all..."

"They're still married, but just for publicity." Mikoto clarified.

Sasuke nodded.

Itachi chuckled. "As blockheaded as Sensei is, even is Hashirama were free for marriage, he'd refuse."

Mikoto chuckled. "Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if after he hears this, he proposes."

"Oh, well~ I know to whom propose one day." Itachi grinned.

Deidara blinked, getting lost in the conversation.

The older of the Uchiha brothers smiled at Deidara, wrapping his arms around him. "Sorry, we kind of get on with conversation sometimes..." He pecked the blond's cheeks.

The blond smiled, nuzzling him. "Now... that second article?"

"Let me see..." Itachi picked up the newspaper again. "Uchiha Itachi was seen last night at a restaurant with a partner, with whom he shared affection as if to a lover. That brings the question... Has he finally found someone for his romantic life? Unfortunately, the restaurant was not a place for cameras, so we couldn't get a picture of this person. But there is one more shocking fact here: despite the feminine features, the person with Itachi was clearly **male**."

Deidara blinked. "Holy shit, un..."

"A lot of people may just pass that off as gossip hear-say." Mikoto said. "Most, however, wouldn't doubt it for a moment."

"Well, as long as this doesn't bring problems around Pein while Dei is still under his power, it's no problem." Said Itachi, smiling softly.

The blond smiled. "I don't think it will."

"Good... let's hope not." The brunette nuzzled Deidara. "Oh, and where is Neji?"

Sasuke shook his head. "I have no idea."

Said Hyuuga entered the room. His hair was wet, dripping onto his bare back and chest. He was in nothing but black silk boxers. He had a stick of ichigo Pocky in his mouth. "Yo."

Sasuke blinked, trying not to throw Neji onto the floor and rape him. Well, not a very good try. He did pin Neji to a wall and start kissing his neck not a moment later.

"..." Itachi chuckled. "Seems like something is finally going to happen..."

Neji moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasukeee..."

The other boy continued his attack, one of his hands pinching Neji's left nipple.

Itachi rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "It's lunch time, but I think Sasuke prefers dessert first this time..."

"Ahh... Sasuke...!"

"Life is short, un. Eat dessert first." The blond replied.

"Don't tempt me to turn my living room into a lemon house." Warned Itachi, wanting to save his own, personal blond dessert for later.

Sasuke smirked, biting on Neji's shoulder and sucking over the bite, then doing the same on the other, leaving some marks.

The Hyuuga moaned, pushing Sasuke off. "Down, Uchiha... I _just_ washed. Not now."

Sasuke smirked, taking some rope out of his sleeve and tying Neji's wrists before continuing what he was doing. "You tempted me." He explained simply.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Neji glared at the Uchiha. "Don't make me fight back, for real. I said not now. Go masturbate."

"Nej~ please?" He asked, pouting. Maybe Neji _could_ sleep on the floor, after all.

The Hyuuga groaned. "Convince me..."

Sasuke decided against doing so, making sure the ropes were firm before walking up to his room, leaving Neji there.

Neji rolled his eyes, sighing.

"You're tied up." Pointed Itachi.

"So I've noticed." The Hyuuga replied.

Itachi nodded, turning to Deidara. "Let's have some lunch?"

"Yeah, un." The blond nodded.

Neji concentrated chakra into his wrists, trying to cut the rope. When this failed, he sweat dropped. _'He was prepared for that?!'_ Sighing, he nodded his head. "Uchiha-san, do you have a knife?"

Itachi blinked. "He's your boyfriend, he stopped because of you. Ask him." He answered, leading Deidara into the kitchen.

"I meant Uchiha Mikoto-san, Itachi-san." Neji corrected. Said Uchiha started laughing.

"Mom, just leave him tied up! If Sasuke doesn't show up in one hour, then free him."

Mikoto laughed again, leaving the room. Neji sweat dropped. "Thanks for your assistance, Itachi-san." He said sarcastically.

Itachi chuckled. "Don't worry. Oh, by the way, which of you two will sleep on the couch?"

"Neither." Neji replied. "And if anyone... Sasuke."

"It's kind of obvious that Sasuke will ignore you for today, Neji. So yeah..." Itachi smiled, finally leaving the room with Deidara.

Neji sighed, annoyed. "I'm going to kick his sorry ass for this."

Itachi sat on the same chair he used for breakfast, knowing something would have to be wrong for the rest of the day. Really, Sasuke was almost as temperamental as Itachi himself. Not that either of them would ever admit it...

Deidara sat in his lap, snuggling.

The brunette smiled, holding him close. "Mom, what do we have for lunch?"

"Onigiri and bakudan, and some seaweed salad." Mikoto replied, setting trays on the table.

Itachi smiled. "Well, that's good!" He took some of each food, eating the onigiri first.

Deidara went for the bakudan, nomming it happily.

The younger Uchiha watched Deidara, glad to see him happy. It suited him much better than that look of fear from earlier...

The blond ate happily, nudging the Uchiha just for the hell of it.

"Ow." Itachi chuckled, eating his food slowly.

The blond chuckled, eating more.

The Uchiha ate some more, having a bit of each food, then he was done, and settled for watching his love.

Not long after, Deidara finished, sighing contently.

Itachi nuzzled the blond, resting his head on Deidara's shoulder and pulling him even closer.

Deidara smiled, nuzzling the Uchiha in return.

The brunette kissed him softly, closing his eyes. Deidara made him feel... unafraid of showing his real self. Not that cold mask he wore at the police or when he went out to public places without said blond.

The blond chuckled softly, feeling calm and secure. At the moment, the rest of the world didn't matter.

Itachi sighed contently, combing his fingers through Deidara's hair softly and smiling. "I love you~" He whispered softly, knowing he wouldn't get an answer... but he wanted to say it.

Deidara smiled. He adored the feeling of the Uchiha playing with his hair.

The Uchiha pecked his lips softly, moving so he was holding the blond bridal style, and stood. "Let's go up to the room?"

The blond nodded.

Itachi carried him upstairs, entering the room and managing to lock the door before moving to the bed, pinning Deidara down and smirking. "You said you'd find out which were my other weak spots... why not try now?"

Deidara smirked. "Alright. Lie down, un."

The Uchiha kissed him before rolling them over. "I still think this would go better without so much clothing..."

"Baka." Deidara said, smirking. He stood up, going over to his pants from the other day. He pulled out an iPod, choosing a playlist and pressing play. 'She Wolf' started playing, and the blond's smirk grew. He went back to the center of the room, slowly swaying his hips.

Itachi licked his lips, staring at Deidara.

The blond began to dance, slowly, very slowly removing his shirt.

The Uchiha parted his lips slightly, his eyes searching over every piece of revealed flesh... It made him hungry to taste the blond again, but he would try keeping his self control for some time. He was sure that idea would not last long.

Deidara kept his eyes locked with the Uchiha's. As the refrain began, he twirled slowly, moving his whole body along with the rhythm.

Itachi didn't dare blink, taking in a deep breath. Now he knew why it was called strip tease. He wanted to jump onto Deidara and have him completely there, but he resisted his urges some more.

As the second verse started, he slowly removed his pants. Moving into the second refrain, he continued to dance along to the music.

The Uchiha slowly stood, walking to the blond, but stopping before reaching him. So tempting...

Deidara's smirk grew, seeing how much he was affecting Itachi. He began to strip the Uchiha in rhythm with the music, and just as the song ended, pushed him onto the bed and straddled him.

Itachi moaned, mostly because the blond has brushed against his thighs just the right way... maybe he would really find his weak spots.

The blond smirked cruelly. "Gotcha..."

The Uchiha licked his lips again. "You did... and what can you do with your discoveries, Dei?" He asked, his voice seductive and hungry for more. "And can you find more?"

"Mhm, I'm sure I can." Deidara moved himself lower, massaging the brunette's thighs and smirking.

"Nyaaah..." Itachi moaned, arching into the touch.

"Heh... you're pretty damn sensitive here, ka?" The blond chuckled cruelly, licking up the Uchiha's thighs.

The brunette let out another loud moan, closing his eyes. "Ah... yes..."

The blond nipped, sucking. He started leaving hickies all along the other's thighs.

Itachi continued moaning and panting softly, his thighs were probably the second most sensitive place in his body, but the place that made him moan the most.

The blond finished blooming hickies on the Uchiha, taking his balls into his mouth and sucking.

The Uchiha licked his lips, moaning again, his hands gripping the bed sheets.

The blond sucked even harder, gripping the Uchiha's length and pumping it.

"D-aah... Deidara... aahh..." Itachi looked down at the blond, moaning.

Deidara looked up, smirking. He licked and nipped at the Uchiha's tip.

The brunette continued making pleasured sounds, and his tongue slipped out for a moment, once again licking his lips.

The blond took the other's length into his mouth, sucking and nipping.

"Deiii... ahh... s-stop." Moaned Itachi, his eyes half-lidded.

Deciding to chance it, the blond refused. He wanted to make the other cum first, wanted to taste him. He hollowed his cheeks, deep throating him.

The Uchiha continued to moan, giving up for now. Deidara was way too good at this...

The blond sucked harder, deep throating him again and humming softly.

Itachi felt himself coming close and tried to hold it back, moaning loudly.

Deidara sensed the other close, and massaged his thighs again.

The Uchiha couldn't hold himself back anymore, and moaning the blond's name, he reached climax and released.

Deidara moaned softly, swallowing the Uchiha's sweet seed. He smiled, looking up at Itachi, who was still panting. Kawaii.

Itachi panted, before pulling Deidara up and kissing him, moaning softly. "That show of yours... got me hungry..." He whispered, licking the blond's lips. "I want to taste you... all of you..."

The blond smirked, licking the Uchiha's cheek. "Then taste me, un..."

He kissed Deidara again, deeply, before moving down, sucking on his neck, licking all over, tasting his skin. He moved to nibble at the blond's collarbone, his hand going down and caressing Deidara's ass cheeks.

"Ahh..." Deidara moaned softly, closing his eyes.

Itachi started licking over Deidara's chest, giving special attention to his nipples, sometimes biting down on one of them.

The blond moaned more, arching his back slightly.

The Uchiha continued his treatment, slowly going down, giving some licks over Deidara's erection before moving to his thighs, biting softly and sucking at the skin.

"Ahh...." Deidara closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure his master was giving him.

Itachi's hands joined in, carefully exploring his whole body with them, while his mouth slowly went up again, teasing Deidara. "You know..." He licked close to the base of the blond's cock. "After I finish tasting you..." He repeated the action. "I want to know more about your own weak spots..." He licked closer... "And I want you to try finding more on me."

"Ahh... H-hai…" The blond agreed.

The Uchiha licked up and down the cock as if it were an ice-cream cone, and paying particular attention to the tip, but only licking. His hands parted Deidara's legs, caressing his thighs.

Deidara gasped, squirming slightly.

Smirking, Itachi licked down slowly, until he reached the blond's balls, where he sucked softly and licked, moaning.

Deidara gasped loudly, crying out in pleasure. Damn it, he'd found where he's most sensitive.

The Uchiha continued doing that, closing his eyes.

"Ahh!! I-Itachiii!!~" He moaned, arching his back off the bed completely.

Itachi licked once more before stopping, looking up at Deidara. "Found one." He whispered, smirking.

"Hahh..." The blond panted, opening his eyes a crack.

The Uchiha lifted Deidara's legs, putting them over his shoulder to give him more access, and leaned down again, licking his entrance slowly.

Deidara gasped again, loudly. He shuddered, moaning.

Itachi continued licking, sometimes moving back up to Deidara's balls, then coming back down.

The blond moaned and writhed, nearly screaming in pleasure. He never even knew he had sensitive spots. Nobody ever bothered to try and find them.

The Uchiha slowly moved back up to Deidara's cock, taking it into his mouth and sucking.

"Ohhh... Itachiii~" Deidara moaned, closing his eyes again.

"You..." Itachi whispered, pulling back for a moment. "Are the most beautiful person on earth, baby." He licked softly, smiling.

"Ah..." Deidara had heard those words so many times before, but never... never had he thought they had any meaning other than sexual. However, with Itachi, he knew that he meant more than just his body, even if he couldn't understand what was so beautiful about a whore like himself.

The Uchiha licked up again, until he arrived to the blond's neck. "One day... I want to be able to call you mine..." He kissed Deidara's cheek. "My love."

"Mhm..."

Itachi claimed the blond's lips, smiling. "While you're here... I want to make you forget the others... forget Pein..." He closed his eyes, kissing him deeply. "I want you to be mine... in the time we have together."

Deidara obeyed, returning the kiss. He let himself forget everything... everything having to do with Akatsuki, Pein... He focused simply on Itachi, and their bodies.

The Uchiha's arms wrapped around his uke, bringing their bodies closer as they kissed. He felt that Deidara was now relaxed, even more than before. He wanted the blond to feel pleasure, more than he could imagine.

The blond opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

Itachi also opened his eyes, looking into Deidara's own and letting all his feelings show while their tongues danced together in their mouths.

The blond moaned softly into the other's mouth.

The Uchiha moaned back, before pulling away and nuzzling Deidara, kissing his cheek. "Dei..." He whispered, smiling softly.

"Ita..." The blond replied, nuzzling back.

Itachi licked Deidara's cheek, smiling. "You're so tasty..." He whispered, nibbling his earlobe.

Deidara moaned, shuddering.

The Uchiha let his hands go down slowly, rubbing circles into his uke's back, then resting on his lower back. He sucked on the blond's shoulder softly, biting down for a moment, but not to cause pain.

A soft moan escaped the blond's lips. He closed his eyes again.

Itachi sucked on Deidara's collarbone, moaning softly at him. "I love you."

"Ahh..."

The Uchiha went back up, one of his hands moving to stroke Deidara softly. "Your moans... your voice... you... everything about you is so wonderful, you're a wonderful person... when I see you like this, so beautiful, it's so hard to imagine that someone would dare hurt you..."

"Ahh... Oh, really?" He smiled.

"Yes..." Itachi smiled back, his other hand coming up and stroking Deidara's face softly, while his other still worked slowly on the blond's erection. "An angel should never be thrown in hell."

Deidara moaned, nuzzling him.

The Uchiha nuzzled back, kissing the blond softly and lowering his hand again. He caressed the blond's ass, one finger slipping between the cheeks and touching his entrance, but then pulling back and gently roaming over the crack.

"Ahh!" Deidara gasped.

After some more teasing, Itachi removed both his hands to grab a bottle next to his bed, pouring some lube onto his hand and then sliding his finger again over Deidara's entrance. "Dei, what do you want me to do?"

"Do... as you wish..."

"No..." The Uchiha nibbled on the blond's neck. "Tell me what you want me to do, baby."

"Ah... H-huh...?"

Itachi smiled. "I want to know what you want, what you'd like... I want to please you. Tell me..." He kissed Deidara softly.

"I-I... don't know... un..."

The Uchiha nuzzled him. "You're thinking too much... just let your feelings guide you."

The blond sighed, not knowing exactly what to ask.

Itachi kissed him again, their bodies touching again, and he smiled softly.

Deidara arched his body into the other's moaning softly.

The Uchiha slowly pushed one finger into the blond, not yet breaking the kiss.

He moaned into the Uchiha's mouth.

Itachi pulled back, kissing Deidara's forehead and moving his finger. "Do you want me to take you, Dei?"

The blond moaned softly. "Ah... Yes... Itachi... T-take me..."

The Uchiha added a second finger, thrusting them in and out. "How should I take you?"

"Nyaah... take me h-hard, Ita... I want... I want you to make me... aah... yours for t-tonight... make me forget everything... Fuck me... please, fuck me hard... Itachi..." The blond begged, moaned.

Itachi's mouth watered hearing those words, and he moaned, impatient. After only a little more of stretching, he pulled his fingers out and thrust in.

"O-oohhh!!" Deidara moaned loudly. "Ahh, yes!"

Itachi moaned, closing his eyes before moving in and out of the blond.

"M-motto!" The blond moaned. "More!!"

The Uchiha went faster, picking up a pace for them. "Aah..."

Deidara wrapped his legs tight around Itachi's waist, gasping as he hit his prostate. "Mhm! Harder... Ita...!~"

Itachi complied, going at a harder pace and wrapping his arms around the blond, holding him tight.

The blond moaned louder, enjoying the feeling of his body and the Uchiha's rocking together almost violently.

"My... Dei-chan..." The Uchiha moaned, kissing Deidara's neck.

"Ahh...!!" Deidara arched his back. "Nn... T-touch me... 'Tachi..."

Itachi led one of his hands between their bodies, grasping the blond's member and pumping it.

The blond's moans and pants increased, and he leaned up, kissing the Uchiha.

The brunette kissed back, moaning and closing his eyes, focusing completely on Deidara.

Deidara ran his hand through the Uchiha's hair, bucking forward.

Itachi moaned again, concentrating on so many feelings... it all felt so good...

Deidara moaned loudly, almost at his limit.

The Uchiha rested his head on the blond's shoulder, also feeling close. His hand worked harder on Deidara's member as he made sure all his thrusts hit his uke's prostate.

After a few more moments, Deidara came, screaming in pleasure.

Itachi gave some few thrusts before moaning his uke's name and releasing inside him.

Deidara panted heavily, falling limp. "Best... fuck... ever..."

The brunette smiled, licking Deidara's cheek and slowly pulling out. "I'm glad... and I could say the same." He sat up, still panting softly.

The blond closed his eyes, slowly steadying his breathing.

Itachi chuckled softly. "Don't fall asleep yet... I'll prepare a bath, then you can rest."

Deidara nodded. "Okay, un..."

The Uchiha pecked the blond's lips before standing and walking to the bathroom to prepare their bath.

The blond lay there, staring up at the ceiling. He felt calm, and... that strange emotion again... Happiness.

Itachi smiled, turning off the running water when the tub was full enough, and going back to the room.

Deidara sat up slowly, giving Itachi a gentle smile.

The Uchiha pecked the blond's lips, picking him up. "I love it when you smile like that... a true smile..." He whispered, carrying Deidara to the bathtub, in which he sat, holding the blond.

The blond snuggled into the Uchiha, closing his eyes. The warm water around them both relaxed his muscles even more. It was a wonderful feeling.

Itachi stroked Deidara's hair, sighing contently.

The blond moaned softly, yawning.

Itachi nuzzled Deidara, slowly washing the blond's body and hair. "You're so cute..."

Another soft moan escaped his lips. "Not cute, un. Sexy."

"You're cute..." The Uchiha licked Deidara's neck and shoulder. "You're sexy..." He bit down softly. "You're beautiful..." He kissed Deidara. "You're wonderful, hot, perfect, and mine~"

The blond shuddered, giving another soft moan.

Itachi finished washing Deidara, and proceeded to wash his own hair.

The blond helped the Uchiha wash his hair, then snuggled into him again. "Mhmm..."

The brunette sighed contently, hugging the blond close to his chest.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sasuke sighed, taking his knife and going down the stairs to the living room, where Neji was still tied. He walked over and untied the Hyuuga.

Neji pushed the Uchiha against the wall roughly, glaring at him. "You. Will. Be. Punished."

Sasuke just lowered his head, putting the knife away.

Neji blinked, observing the younger male. "Something wrong, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Neji, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Sasuke...?" Neji frowned. "You're acting strange..."

"Sorry..." Said Sasuke, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? For what?" The Hyuuga stroked the Uchiha's hair.

"I'm always being an idiot around you... and I always do something wrong, or stop in the middle of something... I just don't really know what to do around you..." He whispered.

Neji frowned. He cupped the Uchiha's chin, making him look him in the eyes. "Sasuke... You may annoy the hell out of me sometimes... But that doesn't mean I get seriously angry with you. I love you, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lip, sighing, and nodded softly. "I... love you too, Neji... I'll try not being so annoying..."

The Hyuuga nodded his head. "No. Just be you, Sasuke."

The Uchiha hesitated before nodding, pulling Neji close.

Neji nuzzled the younger boy, kissing his cheek. "Now enough with this nonsense... You owe me."

Sasuke smiled softly, kissing Neji. "What do you want as payment?"

"What do you think, Sasu-UKE?"

The Uchiha blushed, whining. "... Not here. Bedroom."

"Well, duh." Neji chuckled, licking Sasuke's cheek. "But damn, you're cute when you blush."

"..." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Neji's neck. "If you want to be seme, you'll have to carry me up."

"Deal." Neji smiled, picking up Sasuke and supporting him around his waist.

The Uchiha smirked softly. "And don't get used to being seme... be thankful enough for this. Our first time being with you seme was not in the plans."

The Hyuuga chuckled. "Uh-huh, I'll keep that in mind." He said, entering Sasuke's room and laying the Uchiha on the bed, crawling over him.

Sasuke blushed again. "The door."

"Oh, leave it. If they hear you, no one will come in." Neji said, licking Sasuke's neck and nipping it.

The Uchiha moaned, squirming slightly. "Nyah... don't expect me to... be loud."

Neji smirked. "Oh, I can make you scream, Uchiha." He said, sucking on his neck.

Sasuke moaned lowly. "Prove it..."

Neji bit and sucked roughly on the Uchiha's neck, his hands tracing the brunette's chest.

The Uchiha tried to suppress loud sounds, instead just moaning and gasping, trying to keep his volume low.

Neji tweaked the temporary uke's nipples, biting his shoulder.

Sasuke moaned, arching his back slightly.

Neji smirked, continued to toy with the Uchiha's nipples, and kissed him.

Kissing back, Sasuke closed his eyes and untied Neji's hair.

Neji pulled away, stripping the Uchiha. He pulled out a box of 'goodies' from under the bed and took out a blindfold. He tied it around Sasuke's eyes, knowing from experience how much more sensitive it made him not being able to see.

"Oi! Just because you're seme for now doesn't mean you can mess with my things!" The Uchiha protested.

"Oh well." Neji smirked, chuckling. He traced the Uchiha's chest again, pinching his nipples.

Sasuke moaned, wanting to see. But at the same time it felt so good like this and... and now he couldn't know what Neji would do next.

Neji rummaged through the bag, pulling out a large vibrator and smirking.

The Uchiha shivered, he could **feel** Neji's smirk, but had no idea what he was doing.

The Hyuuga took out a small finger massager and chuckled. "How interesting..." He said, placing it on his finger and observing the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke whined, blinking. He moved around, searching for Neji on the bed.

Neji turned on the massager and thrust his finger into the Uchiha.

The Uchiha whimpered, then moaned.

Neji moved his finger around in the Uchiha, pressing it against the other's prostate.

"Ahhh... N-Neji!" Sasuke moaned loudly, closing his eyes.

Neji smirked, pressing harder against it, rubbing it.

The Uchiha moaned louder, trying to push down on the finger.

The Hyuuga chuckled, removing his finger completely.

Sasuke whimpered, missing the feeling.

"Such cute noises~" Neji praised, thrusting in the vibrator.

The Uchiha whimpered, trying to get adjusted.

Neji turned up the power, thrusting it into Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke moaned, still feeling some pain, but now the pleasure took over.

Neji thrust it harder into him, grabbing a vibrating cock-ring and wrapping it around the Uchiha's length.

Sasuke arched his back, moaning loudly.

"Let me hear more of you, Sasuke..." The Hyuuga whispered in his ear, nibbling it.

The Uchiha moaned louder, panting softly.

Neji thrust it in deeper, stroking the Uchiha's length.

Sasuke bit his lip to suppress a moan, shutting his eyes tight. He really didn't want Neji to win.

Neji thrust it in harder, tracing his lower back.

Sasuke let his mouth open and cried out in pleasure.

Neji shuddered at the wonderful sound. He removed the vibrator, licking the hole slowly.

Shivering at the sensation, Sasuke moaned again.

Neji thrusts his tongue in, moaning softly.

The Uchiha moaned louder, still panting somewhat.

The Hyuuga stroked the Uchiha's length, continuing to eat his ass.

Sasuke felt he was close, and when it should have been his release, the cock ring stopped him from cumming, and that made him whimper and moan loudly at the same time.

Neji smirked, chuckling. He pulled away, and spanked the Uchiha's ass.

Sasuke whimpered again, panting softly.

"Do you like that, Sasuke-chan~?" The Hyuuga asked, spanking him again.

Sasuke whimpered again, and shook his head.

Neji smirked, licking his neck. "Oh? Alright..."

Sasuke moaned softly, leaning against Neji.

Without warning, and knowing the vibrator had stretched the Uchiha, Neji thrust in.

Biting his lip, Sasuke took in a deep breath. Slowly, he relaxed and got used to the intrusion.

Feeling the other relax, Neji pulled out, thrusting back in.

Sasuke moaned softly, his hand searching for Neji's own.

Sasuke found Neji's hand, and the two intertwined. Neji began to move, gentle at first, but steadily becoming faster.

After a while, Sasuke was getting annoyed about being the only one making any noticeable noise, and clenched his ass, tight, around Neji's member.

Neji moaned loudly, thrusting harder. "Sasuke...~"

The Uchiha smirked, repeating the action.

Neji moaned again, thrusting roughly into Sasuke's prostate.

Sasuke moaned along, biting Neji's neck and sucking at the skin.

Neji gasped, moaning louder. "Sasukeeee~"

Smirking, the Uchiha flipped them around and started riding Neji, not wanting to be completely submissive.

Neji moaned, thrusting back up into the Uchiha.

Sasuke moaned, too, slamming himself down.

"Sasuke... scream my name..."

"No." Sasuke took a pair of handcuffs from the bag, cuffing Neji. He continued riding a bit longer, clenching his ass sometimes.

Neji moaned loudly. "Onegai..."

"Hn... be thankful... I didn't stop this now." Moaned Sasuke. It did hurt somewhere inside him, probably his pride, and it bothered him to be uke... but just now, for Neji, he could maybe take it. So he didn't pull away or change them of posts now.

The Hyuuga moaned, thrusting up into the other's prostate.

Sasuke was feeling close, and smirked. He had forgotten completely... removing the cock ring from himself, he threw it somewhere, and slammed down again and clenching his ass.

Neji moaned, arching his back. He was enjoying this for every moment he could.

Sasuke clenched his ass again, noticing Neji was also close.

Neji threw his head back, moaning the other's name as he came.

Sasuke moaned along, releasing all over Neji.

Neji panted softly, closing his eyes. "Kami..."

Sasuke pulled himself off Neji, getting a towel and going to the bathroom attached to his room. He was thankful each room had the own bathroom, it was better than walking out of the room sex-soaked. He went into the shower, turning the water on and sighing.

Neji took a minute laying there before following. He needed a shower, again.

The Uchiha was silent through the bath, washing himself rather quickly.

Neji wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, nuzzling him. "What's the rush?"

Sasuke just sighed. "Hn."

"Sasuke...?"

The Uchiha pulled away, grabbing his towel, drying himself and going into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Sasuke?!" Neji nearly slipped, but caught himself. He frowned, knowing something was wrong; but he didn't know what.

Sasuke threw on some random clothes, climbing into bed and throwing the bag with 'toys' and the dirty sheet off it. He just put a blanket over himself and sighed.

Neji got dressed quickly and went over, shaking him. "Sasuke, what the hell?"

"Hn..."

Neji sighed. Not able to get through, he got up. "I can't know what's wrong if you don't tell me, Sasuke. And I can't help if I don't know what's wrong."

Sasuke just stayed there, wanting to be alone. He needed to fix his pride for himself... even if it wouldn't be so bad for another person, for Sasuke it was just natural that his pride poked at him so much.

Neji walked across the hall, knocking on Itachi's door. "Itachi-san...?"

Itachi stood, kissing Deidara's cheek, the blond himself being asleep, and walking over to the door. "Neji? What is it? You look worried..."

"Sasuke... He's suddenly refusing to speak to me." Neji said. He felt hurt by the younger Uchiha's sudden coldness. It hurt mostly because he had no clue why he was being cold to him.

"Did something happen before him acting cold?"

"We did it, but all through that he seemed normal." The Hyuuga said, sighing. "It was only when we went to shower he suddenly got cold..."

"... I know what happened... I hate the fact that Sasuke is just like I was when younger..." Itachi sighed.

Neji leaned against the wall, needing a hug, but not having his Sasuke to hug him. "I wish I had an older brother, sometimes..."

"Not like me, I was a terrible bad influence for Sasuke. And now he ended up like this..."

"Itachi-san... You're a great older brother." Neji disagreed. "You care, and you're always willing to listen."

"You say things like that because you didn't know me in the past... the past that influenced Sasuke." Itachi shook his head. "I was always very proud, too proud. I couldn't do anything against my pride, because it bothered me a lot, and sometimes it even hurt. I noticed that I cared more for that than I should, and in the end, I couldn't control it or do it by myself..."

"So you're saying Sasuke's problem... is his ego..."

"Yeah, but it's complicated... I needed a psychologist to get over my problem, I don't know how far Sasuke is into this."

"I don't know either... but if this happens every time I do something insubordinately..." Neji trailed off, hesitant to finish.

Itachi sighed, hugging Neji just like he used to do with Sasuke when the boy was younger. "Talk to him, insist. He'll give in. If he didn't give up while you were taking him, it means he's willing to fight that for you."

Neji blinked, relaxing. "You know what? I think I DO have a big brother." He smiled, hugging Itachi in return.

The Uchiha smiled back, chuckling. "Yes... now go talk to Sasuke."

Neji nodded. "Okay."

Sasuke closed his eyes, sighing. It was so hard to fight against this, but he didn't want to act like this... he knew that if he continued letting his pride take control, he'd end up hurting Neji.

The Hyuuga entered Sasuke's room. "Sasuke?"

The Uchiha looked up. "Hn?"

The Hyuuga pulled Sasuke into his lap, nuzzling him. "Aishiteru, Sasuke."

Sasuke froze for a moment, and slowly relaxed. It took some time, but he answered. "... Aishiterumo."

Neji smiled, nuzzling him more.

The Hyuuga smiled, snuggling close.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling.

Neji cuddled close, nuzzling the Uchiha.

The Uchiha sighed again. He grabbed a notebook from beside the bed and wrote the same phrase over and over again.

Neji looked over at the Uchiha's notebook and chuckled. Sasuke had written 'I am not Neji's uke' again and again. "You're not my uke, you're my lover."

Sasuke started to shake slightly, dropping the notebook. Tears started to fall from his eyes.

The Hyuuga hugged Sasuke, nuzzling him. "Shh... Calm down, Sasuke..."

The Uchiha clung to Neji, crying onto his shoulder. "I... d-don't want to be like this... m-my mind is s-so fucked up... this... I can't control it..."

"Relax, Sasuke... Take deep breaths, it helps." He pulled Sasuke onto his lap, holding him close. "It'll be okay."

Sasuke sighed, slowly calming down.

Neji wiped away the Uchiha's tears, still holding him tight. He knew somewhat what Sasuke was feeling, and therefore knew how to handle it.

Sasuke leaned against Neji, calm again.

The Hyuuga nuzzled him, smiling softly. "Are you hungry, Sasuke?"

"Well, we did skip lunch."

Neji smiled. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat, then."

Sasuke nodded.

Neji picked Sasuke up bridal style, taking him downstairs.

On the way, the Uchiha managed to jump down and not fall. "..." He started walking beside Neji, surprisingly not limping.

The Hyuuga smiled, latching onto the other's arm nuzzling him.

Sasuke nuzzled back, walking into the kitchen with him. "Not. A. Word." He whispered, referring to what they did.

"Yes, yes, I know." The Hyuuga replied, chuckling.

The Uchiha kissed his cheek, sighing softly.

Neji nuzzled him again, smiling.

Mikoto looked over, smiling. Immediately she placed some soba noodles on the table for them to eat.

Sasuke sat down on a chair beside Neji, and thanked his mother before starting to eat.

Neji thanked Mikoto, eating as well. "Your cooking is always some of the best, Uchiha-san."

Mikoto smiled. "Arigatou, Neji-chan!~"

Sasuke had devoured his food before Neji was even at the half of his own.

Neji blinked, staring at Sasuke's plate and sweat dropping. "You **were** hungry, weren't you?"

"Yeah~"

Neji smiled. He glanced at the clock. Almost three PM.

Itachi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm going out for a bit... if Dei wakes up, tell him I'll be right back." With that, he was gone.

Mikoto nodded. "Alright, dear!"

Sasuke stared at Neji's plate, which still had food on it.

Without a word from the Uchiha, Neji passed his plate to him.

The raven-haired boy blinked. "Aren't you hungry?"

"You're more hungry. And I'm fine." The Hyuuga smiled.

Sasuke smiled, kissing Neji's cheek before devouring the food.

Neji smiled, chuckling.

"Ooh, you're like a little food demon." Mikoto teased. "What got you such an appetite?"

The younger Uchiha shot Neji a look that said just 'STFU'.

Neji laughed, drinking a glass of water.

Sasuke soon finished the food and smiled. "I wonder where aniki went..."

"I don't know..." Neji said. "And he left Deidara-san behind, too..."

The Uchiha nodded. "Unless he went to buy something **for** Deidara and wanted it to be a surprise..."

"That's a possibility." Neji said. "But doesn't he only have another three hours?"

Sasuke thought for a moment. "There's a small shopping center that opened close to here. If he goes there, it wouldn't take him over an hour. Maybe less time."

"Oh yeah..." The Hyuuga remembered. "We went there once, ne?"

"Yes."

"What do you think he's getting?"

"I don't know..." Sasuke chuckled. "What do you think it is, mom?"

"Not sure." She said, cleaning their dishes. "It's hard to guess your brother."

The younger Uchiha nodded. "It is..."

About fifteen minutes later, the door opened. Mikoto looked up, smiling. "Hey, hun. Welcome home~"

Itachi smiled, carrying a small package in his hand. "Thanks."

"What'd you get, Ita-chan?" She blinked, curious.

He chuckled. "You'll see…"

"Ohhhh?" She blinked. "Now I'm really curious!"

"Well, you have to wait..."

The blond yawned, walking down the stairs. "Yo~ Hmm?" He blinked, staring at the package. "What's that, un?"

"Something I will give you later." Answered Itachi, wrapping his arms around the blond.

"...? Can I know now?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

Itachi pulled the blond into a kiss, before leaning to whisper in his ear. "Dei..." He took a small box out of the package, placing it in Deidara's hand. "For the time we have together, when I have you hear... and later on... will you be my boyfriend?" He asked, kissing his cheek. "I understand that you can't be completely mine yet, but I wanted to ask. Today I asked you to be mine while you're with me... will you?"

Deidara smiled, nodding. "Of course, un."

Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist and pulled him into another kiss, this one lasting longer.

The blond moaned softly, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

The Uchiha closed his eyes, moaning back into the blond's mouth, his hands moving up a bit, bringing their bodies to touch.

Deidara ran his hand through the other's hair.

Mikoto took out a camera and filmed, wide-eyed.

Itachi moaned again, one of his hands going up Deidara's side under his shirt.

A soft moan escaped the blond's lips.

The brunette slid his other hand down again, caressing Deidara's ass softly.

"Mhm…"

Itachi slowly pulled away, smiling at Deidara. "Open it..." He whispered, looking at the box he had handed the blond.

The blond smiled, taking the box into his hands and opening it.

The Uchiha rested his head on Deidara's shoulder, looking at the box as well. Inside it was a silver necklace, with two initials... I and D. There was also a little heart between those. Itachi was so lucky to find one with those initials exactly...

Deidara's smile grew. "It has the romaji for our names, un..." He hugged the brunette tight. "I love it!"

Itachi hugged back, kissing the blond's cheek. "I'm glad." He chuckled softly. "I was looking for something there, but when I saw this, I just had to buy it."

"What were you looking for first, un?"

The Uchiha smirked. "Secret~ you'll know in the future. Because I bought that, too."

The blond blinked. "Aww, okay."

Kissing Deidara's neck softly, he smiled. "It'll be worth the wait."

The blond smiled. "Alright, un."

Itachi nodded. "Mom! Stop filming already!" He blushed softly, noticing that Mikoto had been filming everything.

Mikoto laughed. "Sorry, dear! You're just so cute~"

The younger Uchiha shook his head, sighing.

Deidara smiled, chuckling.

Itachi nuzzled him, smiling back. "Well, let's go outside a bit, Dei?"

"Sure!"

The Uchiha led him to the kitchen, then out that door. They walked into the garden, Itachi having a hand around Deidara's waist. Under a tree, they could see Hana resting.

Deidara smiled, seeing her. "She's so beautiful, un."

Itachi nodded. "She is..." He rested his head on Deidara's shoulder. "You're beautiful, too~"

The blond sighed softly. He couldn't consider himself beautiful. Never...

The Uchiha kissed the other's cheek. "Dei... what is it?"

"Nothing, un." He smiled, nuzzling happily.

Itachi sighed, nuzzling back. "Come on... I want to show you something else." He said, leading Deidara deeper into the enormous garden.

"Something... else?"

"Yeah." The Uchiha walked with Deidara through the place where they had spent the night, and then through some trees. There, some ruins of what looked like a small part of a castle stood. Very old, very damaged ruins, but there were some stairs in near-perfect condition and on top of them, a throne with the Uchiha crest... a fan. Deidara probably wouldn't recognize it.

Deidara looked up, staring. "Whoa..."

Itachi smiled. "The Uchiha clan is one of the oldest in Japan, too... along with the Senju. A long time ago, this place was a castle. But when war broke out, it was almost completely destroyed, and the Uchiha abandoned the place for a long time. When they came back, the clan divided itself in houses, the main house being here, where the castle once was."

"Yet again, un... Whoa..."

The brunette chuckled softly, nuzzling Deidara. He took the other's hand, slowly walking up the stairs.

Deidara looked around curiously. "It's so big, un..."

Itachi nodded. "It is..." Soon, they were close to the throne. He walked to it, hand touching the Uchiha crest. "This place, when it was standing... was one of the two main forces. Japan didn't have one emperor, but two clans fighting to have that power. In the end, the Senju won."

"So... your family is second in command, sort of?"

"Now it is, but for a good time after the decision... Uchiha were considered traitors of the country and looked down upon. It was quite a battle to rise so high again."

"Ohh..."

Itachi smiled. "But now everything is stable between the clans, aside from... sensei and Hashirama."

"Didn't you say they were lovers, un?"

"I did also say that when they fight, any space near them, or around them, gets destroyed. Remember?"

"That's true..."

Itachi chuckled, nodding. "Those two... will never be truly mature, I guess. They always fight for something stupid or play games around."

"Heh." The blond smiled.

The Uchiha observed the throne for some time, before sitting down carefully. "I wonder what will happen now..." He sighed softly.

"Don't know, un." Deidara said, sitting on the Uchiha's lap.

Itachi pulled him close, kissing his cheek. "I wonder how mother will deal with father now that he'll know that his two sons are gay. He's crazy for heirs for the clan..."

"I guess he'll have to deal with mpreg, then, un." The blond laughed.

The Uchiha chuckled. "Well, I've never heard of cases like that. Is it even possible?"

"Yeah, un." The blond said. "I've seen it used as a long-term torture method."

Itachi nodded. "Is there any way to do it... not as torture method? I mean, with no more pain than normal pregnancy?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's torture because they didn't want it, un."

The Uchiha smiled, nodding. "I see..."

"Uh-huh." The blond nodded. "It's a jutsu Pein uses."

Itachi kissed Deidara's cheek. "I wonder which would have to get pregnant for heirs..." He chuckled. "I'm not sure about Neji, and Sasuke sure wouldn't..." He rested his head on Deidara's shoulder.

The blond smiled, closing his eyes. He relaxed, sighing happily.

The Uchiha looked at Deidara's peaceful face, smiling. So beautiful...

Deidara fell asleep, there with the Uchiha.

The brunette smiled, just holding him there, in silence.

**~Hours Later~**

Deidara was awoken by the sound of his cell phone. He groaned, looking up. Itachi was frowning slightly, knowing it was time for them to part.

The Uchiha sighed, not wanting to let go of the blond. He didn't want him to leave... he knew Pein would hurt Deidara, and that... he hated the thought.

Deidara picked up his phone, answering it. "Yo, Hidan, un."

"_Bitch, it'll be there in five fucking minutes. Get your fucking ass ready_."

"Hai, hai." The blond hung up, sighing. "Five minutes, un."

"You have to change, right?" Itachi sighed as well, picking Deidara up and taking him to the room. There, he took out the skirt, corset and boots that Deidara had come in. "Here..."

The blond nodded, changing quickly. "Thanks, un... For everything." He hugged Itachi tight, sighing. He didn't want to leave...

The Uchiha hugged back, biting his lip and closing his eyes for a moment. "Don't thank me..." He kissed the other's cheek, then lips. "I love you. I'll try getting you back here next week."

"Alright, un." The blond nodded. He let the Uchiha see him out, meeting Hidan at the front door.

"Took you long enough, slut. I've been fucking waiting for some time." The Jashinist sighed, and Itachi watched as he walked away with Deidara. He wanted to kill the man just for addressing Deidara that way.

Deidara sat in the passenger seat, sighing. "Ugh... I don't want to go back yet..."

Hidan smirked. "You're not getting the fuck back as soon as you think you are." He turned on the car, driving quickly. Saving time.

"Huh...?" Deidara looked over to the other, confused. "The hell do you mean by that, un?"

"You'll know soon, whore." The Jashinist continued driving, but instead of taking the right turn, to where they should go, he turned left, and soon they were in a somewhat deserted road, which made his smirk widen.

"H-Hidan...?!" Deidara knew what was going on now. Hidan wanted his way with him, and he planned to have it. Shit.

The Jashinist parked the car in a particularly dark and empty area, looking hungrily at Deidara. "You've fucking teased me enough, bitch. Now you'll get some cock, and you'll get it hard."

The blond looked around nervously. No one. He was doomed to face Hidan, who was much stronger than he was. And worse... Hidan would be merciless with him, and he'd have to deal Pein after.

Hidan opened his door, stepping out of the car and putting the keys away. Then, he pulled Deidara out and slammed him violently against the wall of some abandoned building. "If it's my dick you want, you'll have more than you can handle."

Deidara just glared at the Jashinist, not saying anything.

The albino bit down hard on the blond's neck, grabbing his ass. "Not a fucking word of this to Pein, whore."

"Ah... Understood..." The blond said, closing his eyes. It was strange... that his body was so used to people being rough with him, that he enjoyed it to a certain extent.

Hidan smirked, lifting the other's skirt and parting the ass cheeks, before letting go to get his own pants down. "Unfortunately, today we have little time. Fucking Pein can't suspect ne?" He thrust in, hard and fast, to the hilt. "But the next time..." He bit again, starting to thrust.

Deidara gasped, grabbing Hidan tight and throwing his head back.

The Jashinist growled, thrusting even harder. "You're such a dirty whore... ngh... I bet Uchiha fucked you hard, ne?"

The blond felt something pull at him on the inside at the mention of Itachi. It only lasted a moment, though, and his focus shifted back to Hidan.

Hidan gripped the other's hips hard, probably marking them, and thrust violently. He crashed his lips against the others', wanting to finish this fast. They needed to get back to Pein, much to his bad luck.

Deidara whimpered softly, wrapping his arms around the albino's neck. He could feel himself starting to get close...

The Jashinist led one of his hands from the blond's hip to his member, pumping it fast. He also felt himself coming close to climax, and closed his eyes.

The blond threw his head back, moaning loudly as he hit climax, releasing into the other's hand.

Hidan let out a low moan, biting his lip hard and climaxing. He waited a bit, then pulled out of the blond. "You're a good fuck, even if this was quick. Seems like I chose the right slut."

Deidara panted heavily, slowly regaining his breath.

Pulling his pants up, the Jashinist walked back to the car, settling down on the driver's seat and waiting for the blond.

After a moment of recovery, Deidara followed. He had a feeling this was not the only time Hidan was going to do this.

Hidan smirked, starting the car and going very fast back to the building where the 'base' was. He knew a shower would be needed as soon as he arrived, because differently for Deidara, he didn't have an excuse for smelling like sex. Worse yet, he was forbidden to have sex for some reason... oh wait. Punishment. Living around prostitutes and being denied sex _was_ evil, right?

Deidara closed his eyes, falling asleep on the way back to the base.

The Jashinist continued driving fast, doing some considerably dangerous turns. After some time, he violently stepped on the breaks, surprisingly setting the car perfectly straight in its parking place. "Slut, we're here."

"Hn..." The blond opened his eyes again, sighing. He stared at his reflection in the car mirror. His hair was a mess, and his clothes were a bit messed up. Hidan's fault.

Hidan left the car, stretching his muscles. "Pein-sama must be fucking waiting... don't wanna anger him more, do you?"

Deidara sighed, exiting and walking towards the entrance. "I'm fucked anyway, un. So it doesn't matter."

"Literally fucked." Added Hidan with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up, un!" Deidara growled.

The Jashinist chuckled. "I bet leader's gonna give you a fucking punishment that won't even let you walk, whore... fucking punishment..."

"Shut. Up. Now. Before I kill you."

"I'm stronger than you are, bitch, you couldn't fucking kill me if you had a gun."

"My finger is faster than you are, un." He replied, walking away. Deidara sighed, soon at the door the Pein's office. Hesitating, he knocked and walked in.

Yahiko smirked, seeing the blond. "Lock the door." He ordered, standing. On his desk, hidden from the blond's view, was a small syringe. Also, Konan was in the darkest part of the room. Soon, she's be able to join the fun.

Deidara nodded, doing as told. He had a very, _very_ bad feeling about this.

The orange-haired man indicated for Deidara to come closer, and his smirk widened. The blond was worn out, and there was semen on his clothes. So unless Hidan had dared disobey, which he doubted, the Uchiha had enjoyed the services just as much as he said in a call moments before.

The blond slowly stepped closer, drawing out each step as much as he could. The smirk on Pein's face sent shivers down his spine, and not the good kind.

Yahiko chuckled darkly, something flashing through his eyes. "I got a call... from Uchiha Itachi-san... just a moment ago." He said slowly, taking something from his desk.

"Oh...?" The blond blinked, surprised.

"He says you were obedient... and a wonderful slut. He bought you for next week." The leader revealed the object he took, it being a chastity belt. "Will you put it on yourself, or will I have to do so?"

The blond nodded, obeying his master. He was all too familiar with this, but there was no escaping it.

The leader put on the padlock, closing it. The belt would only be removed when he wanted it so. That... wouldn't be so soon. Smirking again, he took off the other's corset, tossing it aside. "We have a little... surprise for you today."

The blond blinked, becoming nervous. Surprises were not good.

"Why so tense, hm?" Yahiko chuckled again, throwing the corset aside. "It's near your birthday, and it's just fair you get... a special present."

The blond didn't reply, but nearly made the mistake of stepping back.

Yahiko's eyes narrowed, noticing that. "Kein-san..." He called Konan by the false name, his tone low and cold... dangerous, even more than before. "Our little whore needs a bad punishment. Where should we start?"

Deidara's eyes widened considerably. Oh, he was in for it all right.

Konan stepped out from the shadows, smirking. She came closer to them, observing the blond. "I think perhaps we should chain his wrists to the wall. Then there will be no running away."

The man nodded, tracing Deidara's skirt. "We should leave the skirt on... as much as he's used to it, in this case it makes it even more humiliating for him." He smirked, knowing the blond was oblivious to their new toy. Since yesterday, cameras were hidden there.

Konan nodded. "And it makes him sexier~" She said, pulling out shackles.

Yahiko nodded, chuckling. "Indeed." Handing Deidara over to Konan, his hand went under a cloth on the desk, touching the syringe. It was almost time to use it.

Konan forced the blond against the wall, putting his hands above his head and chaining them, hooking the chains to a hook in the wall.

The orange haired man took the syringe into his hand, walking towards the blond. "He seems to have given up on resisting... How unusual for the disobedient little whore..." He smirked. "Maybe we _will_ break him with our little surprise. What do you say, Kein-chan?"

"I say we see how much we can get him to scream!" She smirked.

Yahiko showed the syringe to the blond, looking at the stitches on said blond's hands and chest. "Do you know what this powerful liquid is, my little slut?"

Deidara was trembling slightly. He'd only heard about Pein using poisons for torture and such, he'd never experienced it. But... the way he was staring at the stitches... He was afraid to find out.

The man growled, gripping Deidara's chin strongly. "What have I taught you about speaking when asked to?"

"Gomenasai..." The blond whispered.

"Answer my question."

"N-no, I don't know what it is, Sir..." Deidara replied.

"Nein-kun and I developed this specially for you..." Yahiko let go of the blond, chuckling. "It will block your power... and bring awfully good benefits for us, Pein. And you won't be able to recover from it's effect... you'll be with no defense at all."

Deidara's eyes grew wide. "N-no..."

Yahiko smirked. "The best of all is that you'll still have those mouths... and you'll be able to use them. To please your customers."

The blond shook a bit, knowing just how bad the situation was now.

The older man moved the syringe to his other hand, the right one. "You're going to be twice as busy... even if you already have way too many customers. And us? We'll get more money."

The blond stared at the syringe, eyes wide.

"Kein-chan, hold him so he won't move much." Ordered Yahiko, preparing the syringe.

"N-no! Don't!!" Deidara pleaded as the blue haired woman forced him still.

Yahiko walked closer to the blond, and in a second, the needle had already passed the skin and injected the liquid into Deidara's system... causing pain.

The blond gasped sharply, holding in the breath. Tears streaked his face, and when he had to breath, it was more of a sob. There was an intense pain flowing through him, and it felt like he was burning alive.

The man smirked, removing the needle and throwing away the syringe. "It seems like it works..." He took out a huge box from somewhere in the darkest part of the room, and it was filled with his and Konan's favorite toys, from just normal sex toys to torturing devices.

As the sensation increased, it was hard to Deidara not to scream.

"Kein-chan, while he enjoys his birthday present, what say we choose our toys?"

Konan smirked, giggling evilly. "Yes, yes!"

Yahiko opened the box, stepping aside so Konan would choose first. "Be sure to make it evil."

Konan took out a pair of nipple clamps, smirking. The heated up to an unbearable amount, though not to harm the skin. No... she wouldn't want that.

The man beside her chuckled, then got himself a... special kind of gag, and also something big, fat and long that would surely stretch even Deidara more than he could stand. That toy was for later, after they had finished the basics.

Konan turned back to her prey. It seemed the blond was calming down again. "Aww... That didn't last long."

Yahiko chuckled. "He's just getting used to the pain, but it's still there... just needs some help to be awakened again."

Konan smirked, licking the blond's chest and making him shudder.

The orange haired man set down the two toys he chose, leaving them on the desk for a while. He looked down at Deidara's caged member and smirked. "Konan... he'll feel more pain if we get him... aroused."

"Oooooh, you're trying your new favorite?" She smirked, putting on the nipple clamps. "I can get him hot..."

"In many ways." He chuckled, his fingers tracing over the stitches on Deidara's chest.

Konan licked the blond's neck, making him gasp softly.

Yahiko applied some pressure over the stitches, knowing it was a sensitive area.

Deidara gasped, wincing slightly.

"Do you know what happens if you get a hard on, bitch?"

"W-what... will happen, un...?" He was afraid to find out...

The older smirked. "That little cage around your member is special, adorned with little blades on the inside. It won't leave permanent damage, but you'll have some cuts that will hurt..."

The blond's eyes grew wide, and he gasped feeling the woman bite at his shoulder.

Yahiko took a little vibrator, shoving it into the blond all of a sudden. It was turned on high, and even being little, it was powerful.

The blond gasped, moaning. His eyes slid shut, and he could feel his body falling into their trap.

The man stepped back, smirking. "By the way, slut... before Uchiha-san next week, you have some guy called Orochimaru, and then Sasori-san would like to see you again. Ah, when you come back, we'll have another... party."

"H-hai..." Deidara flinched, feeling something sharp poking into him.

Yahiko chuckled darkly. "I see you're already aroused..."

"Nn...!!!" He flinched again, holding his breath a bit.

The older man smirked, watching as a small line of blood fell from the cage trapping the other's member.

Konan smirked, wrapping her arms around the blond and licking his cheek.

"Kein-chan, do you know what obedient pets should love to do?" Asked Yahiko, smirking and undressing himself.

"Oh! Oh! What?" She asked.

The man went over, uncuffing Deidara's hands, but cuffing his ankles together. Then, he made the blond get on his knees in front of him. "They should suck well." He said, smirking.

The blond immediately obeyed, taking his master's length into his mouth.

Yahiko sighed softly, then turned to Konan. "Kein-chan, be kind to fill his ass with one of your strap-ons."

The blue haired woman smirked, putting on one of the said toys. She grabbed the blond's hips, thrusting in roughly.

Deidara gasped, moaning loudly around the other's cock. He was trying hard not to scream of anything.

Yahiko held his breath for a moment, then pulled Deidara's hair. "You can do better than that, slut."

The blond started sucking, bobbing his head. He reached up his hands, using them to stroke what he could not fit into his mouth.

The older smirked. "That's a good pet."

Deidara hollowed his cheeks, swirling his tongue around the other's tip.

Yahiko thrust into the other's mouth, looking down at him.

Deidara moaned around the other's cock, knowing it pleased him.

Konan smirked, staying still. She was waiting for the right moment to make him scream.

The older pulled hard at Deidara's hair, and started thrusting more as the other continued moving his tongue and working around the cock.

Konan suddenly thrusts hard into him, making the blond scream around Pein's cock.

Yahiko let out a pleasured grunt, smirking. "You're evil, Kein-chan..."

She smirked, repeated the action, only the scream was much louder this time. "I know. Nein-sama has taught me well."

"Oh, I know..." He thrust hard into the blond's mouth, knowing Deidara wouldn't gag. Not that he really cared.

The blond whimpered, and a few tears streaked his face.

Yahiko glared. "Whore, you don't have the right to stop. Use that mouth, or I'll have to make things worse."

The blond obeyed, continuing to suck and lick at the leader's cock.

The older man let out a few sighs in pleasure, continuing to thrust.

Konan continued to thrust into the blond, making him whimper.

Yahiko smirked, this would be fun to watch on the tape later. "Do you have any idea how humiliating your pose is now, whore? A little manslut, on all fours, sucking cock and taking it up the ass while wearing a short skirt like that... those tears just make the image better."

Deidara tried his best to ignore those words. He was used to hearing such things from so many people, anyway.

The leader smirked, he knew what to say next. "To think of what your brother would say if he saw you like this... must be degrading. He'd hate you, so would your sister. You mother must be looking down at you with disgust now."

Deidara's eyes closed. That hurt. A lot. But what hurt the most is that Pein was right.

"And you've failed your family, so low... so dirty."

The blond refused to take it to heart, focusing on his work instead.

Yahiko smirked. "Seishi-kun has changed a lot, he hates a lot of things now. Maybe you're already on his list..."

The blond whimpered, sucking harder.

The man pulled the blond away from his cock, chuckling darkly. "Kein-chan, what should we do next, hm?"

"Dunno." She said, thrusting again. This time his scream could be heard loud and clear.

Yahiko smirked more. "Continue, I want to watch."

The smirked. "Aa." Thrusting into him again, she purposely avoided pleasuring him.

He leaned down, tightening the cage just a bit around Deidara's cock.

Deidara screamed, more tears streaking his face.

The orange haired man chuckled. "I'm glad this is turning out well..."

Konan smirked, becoming even faster, making the blond whimper.

Yahiko took a long, leather whip, handing it to Konan.

"Oh, now, you get those honors." She smirked.

He shook his head, chuckling. "I have a new toy to test on him... for now, I'll just watch."

Konan grinned. "Ah, THAT?" She took the whip and smirked. "Fun."

He nodded, smirking. "But it's a special surprise for later."

She took the whip and held it above her head, swinging it. A loud crack was heard, along with a shout of pain from the blond. She repeated, and got more of these same sounds.

Yahiko licked his lips, his eyes narrowing. He watched with delight as their best whore, yet still the more disobedient one, was punished by Konan.

The woman continued to punish the blond, whipping him and thrusting roughly into him. The screams and yelps she heard were simply angelic music to her.

Walking back to the box, the leader smirked, taking out another of his personal favorites. It was a special kit of electric items, which included nipple clamps, vibrators, cock rings and a collar, all which would send a shock through the blond's body once he was with all of them.

Konan smirked. She was going to love hearing him scream in mercy.

Yahiko set those items on his desk, wanting to watch for a little longer... before the final act.

Deidara sobbed when the whip struck him again. He could feel blood dripping from the places the whip hit his skin.

Chuckling, the leader started preparing his shock items, choosing the most painful ones.

Konan smirked, removing the strap-on from herself, but leaving it in the blond.

Yahiko smirked, walking over to them. "Kein-chan, would you be kind enough to remove his nipple heaters? Our new pair is sure to... shock him."

Konan smirked, doing as told.

The orange haired man then put the electric ones on Deidara, but didn't activate them yet. He'd place all the pieces first, to then make them work.

Deidara squirmed a bit, fearing what was to happen to him.

Yahiko roughly removed the strap-on dildo from within the blond, replacing it with a much thicker electric one. Then, he moved to put the collar on Deidara's neck.

The blond gasped slightly, whimpering.

Once those were in place, the older man flipped Deidara around, unlocking and removing the cage from the now cut erection. The cuts weren't deep, but sure did sting and hurt... and so, he put the cock ring on the blond, smirking. It would hurt so much more because of the cuts...

Deidara gasped loudly, groaning quietly. His entire body was throbbing in pain.

And then, Yahiko clicked the button to activate the pieces. All of them sent waves of electricity though the blond's body, and it made the leader smirk more.

The blond screamed loudly, jolting slightly.

The orange haired man chuckled, enjoying the show. "Maybe now he'll be tamed..."

Konan smirked wickedly, listening to Deidara's cries of agony.

The leader stopped the shocks for a moment.

Deidara gasped for breath, panting.

When Yahiko saw that Deidara was calming down, he turned it on again.

Another scream came from the blond, and he started shaking again.

The leader continued with the torture for some time, until he finally stopped. "Now, then, Deidara... I'll leave it to Kein-chan whether she wants to do something else, or we can just let you go."

"Kein-sama... o-onegai..." The blond sobbed.

"Hm... I think..."

Yahiko went back to his desk, wondering what Konan would do next.

She took out a pair of scissors, smirking.

The leader chuckled, watching. Now this would be interesting.

Deidara's eyes widened. "Iyo..."

"Excuse me?" She frowned.

Yahiko smirked, knowing Deidara committed a grave error.

"IYO!" The blond begged.

"Wrong thing to say, hun..." Konan said, kicking him roughly in the stomach.

The orange haired man watched, enjoying himself. He loved seeing the blond's suffering.

Konan kicked him again, harder. He fell to the ground completely, and she stepped on his chest. A slight crack was heard.

"Kein-chan, as much as I love the show, remember he has a customer the day after tomorrow... we do not want them complaining about the whores having broken bones all over."

"Hn..." She smirked. "Ah, that's right. Darn."

Yahiko chuckled. "Some other time, for now, just do what you want without causing such damage."

She grabbed Deidara roughly by the hair, and forced him against the wall, releasing his hair. "SIT. STILL." She ordered.

Yahiko smirked, knowing what would come next.

The blond sobbed, hearing a 'snip' sound. Konan cut the beautiful locks to his middle back, quick a loss, but still leaving him dangerously gorgeous.

The leader watched, chuckling. "Kein-chan, that's enough for today. Deidara, leave."

"Aa, alright." She smirked, stepping away.

Deidara forced himself to stand, leaving the room as fast as he could. Immediately, he bumped into Hidan; literally.

Yahiko motioned for Konan to close the door, once again standing.

"Oi, slut. Watch where the hell you're going." Hidan growled. Then, he blinked and laughed. "You look so fucked up!"

"Shut... up... un..." The blond panted, nearly fainting.

The Jashinist chuckled. "Pretty rough treatment today, eh, Dei-whore?"

"Aa... Worse... than... usual..." He leaned against the wall, trying to regain his strength.

Hidan smirked. "And you expect me to fucking help you?"

"Not... at all..."

The Jashinist chuckled. "By the way... careful not to be fucking raped on the way~!" With that, he left.

Deidara glared after the Jashinist, slowly making his way back to his room. When he got there, he didn't even bother to close the door. He simply collapsed onto his bed and fell asleep.


	4. part 3

**This is a collab/rp with KunoichiWolf:**

**xXUchihaxHanaXx (me):**

**Itachi, Hana, Sasuke, Fugaku, Seishi, Yahiko, Nagato, Hidan (temporarily), Kakuzu, Hashirama, Hiashi, Ruki.  
**

**KunoichiWolf:**

**Deidara, Mei, Mikoto, Neji, Hinata, Hidan, Konan, Madara, Hizashi, Takeshi.**

**ALL TANGLED UP part 3**

Itachi sighed, opening his eyes. He hadn't slept very well, his bed was somewhat... cold and empty. Shaking his head, he stood and stretched. "... I should check on Sasuke and Neji..." He muttered, knowing that Sasuke could still be bothered.

Neji yawned, snuggling close to his boyfriend. He opened his eyes a bit, seeing the Uchiha still sleeping. "Oi... Wake up, Sasuke..."

The Uchiha yawned, but didn't open his eyes until some moments later. He was sleepy... "Hn?"

Itachi chose his clothes, dressing himself slowly and calmly. "One week..."

"It's time to wake up, Sasu." The Hyuuga said, nuzzling him. "Morning."

"... Morning..." Sasuke sighed, nuzzling back.

Neji smiled softly, closing his eyes again. "Mhm... You're so waarrrmmm!"

The Uchiha chuckled, hugging Neji close. "And you're cute like this..."

"I am not..."

"Are so." Sasuke pecked the other's lips, smiling.

The Hyuuga smiled in return, sighing happily. "Aishiteru."

"Aishiterumo." The Uchiha answered, closing his eyes. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Nya... Itachi, probably..."

Sasuke sighed. "Come in."

Itachi smiled, walking into the room. "I just wanted to make sure you two are ok with each other... and Sasuke, we need to talk later."

"We're good. Arigatou...." Neji hesitated, before adding what he wanted to. He wasn't quite sure how the older Uchiha would respond. "Itachi-nii."

Sasuke nodded, smiling back at Itachi slightly. "We can talk later... not now..."

Itachi chuckled softly, nodding. "I'll leave you two here for now, I need to talk to Shisui~"

"Shisui-san, ka?" The Hyuuga chuckled.

"Yeah... I think he is one of the few I can trust with the information about Deidara..." Itachi smiled. "So I'm going to call to see if I'll go over or he'll come here."

"Aa, okay." Neji smiled.

The older Uchiha brother stepped back, closing the door. "See you." He went downstairs to the telephone, dialing his cousin's number.

Shisui nearly fell over when he heard the phone rang. He'd been sitting back in a chair, and dashed to answer it. "Yo. Uchiha Shisui here."

"Shisui, it's Itachi." Itachi chuckled softly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Itachi!" Shisui smiled a bit. "I'm just studying some old books. What about you?"

"I'm hoping you'll show up here soon."

"Oh? Heh, sure!"

"Good. And buy some sweets on your way, I'm hungry and mom seems to have gone out."

"Only if you pay me back double." He said, hanging up so Itachi would have no choice.

Itachi stared at the phone, chuckling before setting it back in place.

In about ten minutes, there was a knock on the door.

Itachi answered it, grinning. "Sweets?"

"Uh-huh." He tossed Itachi the brown bag, smiling. "You seem awfully chipper today, Itachi." He noted, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

"We have a secret case for the police, Shisui... so promise you won't tell a soul about what you hear here today."

"Huh?" He blinked in surprise. "You're happy... because of a police case?"

The Uchiha chuckled. "No~ I'm happy because of someone who is helping me with the police case, too. Actually, he is why I know about this, and who made me start it."

"Well, start talking!"

Itachi smiled, sitting down on the couch. "We're going against the Yakuza."

"YAKUZA?!"

"Yes." The younger nodded, closing his eyes. "They are allies to a prostitute system, which is our goal."

"Okay, you're really insane." Shisui nodded his head, sighing. "Itachi, we don't have the man power to go against the Yakuza..."

"We have the eye power. We'll have the Hyuugas, if they agree to help, and some more Uchihas. Only my trusted men, this information will not leak out... or Deidara dies."

"Deidara?"

"His boyfriend." Said Sasuke, chuckling.

"Koibito...?" Shisui blinked. Inside, something tugged at him. Itachi.. He loved Itachi more than anything. Had someone... beat him to the younger male? No...

Itachi smiled. "Yeah, my Dei-chan... I can't let him die, so I'm going to bring the system down... and save him. That would free the others, too."

"Oh..." Shisui smiled. "Well, I guess we can give it a try.

"Good..." The younger hugged Shisui, grinning. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Itachi." He smiled, returning the hug. He smirked, tugging on the younger's ponytail as he always did.

Itachi yelped a bit, chuckling. "Didn't I tell you to stop doing that?" He asked, smiling.

"Yes, but do I listen?" Shisui chuckled, tugging again.

"Baka~" The younger chuckled, tickling Shisui.

Shisui laughed, tickling his cousin back.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "And then I'm the kid..."

"He's right!" Shisui smirked, tackling Sasuke and tickling him.

Itachi chuckled, watching as his younger brother laughed and begged for mercy.

Once Shisui heard Sasuke begging for mercy, he released him.

Sasuke tried to catch his breath, standing and sighing. "... Kids..."

"Yes, you are one." Shisui grinned.

The younger Uchiha pouted. "Anyway... Aniki, you're really going to lead the police into this?"

"It looks like it." Shisui said.

Itachi nodded, sighing softly. "I'm not letting them hurt Dei forever, I need to do something."

"Mhm, I agree." Shisui said. "This is the perfect opportunity to strike."

Itachi leaned back, sighing. "When Dei is free, I'm going to propose..."

"Propose?! How did you meet this guy, anyway?" Shisui blinked. He was seriously getting jealous. This 'Deidara' person was not on his good side, and he'd never even met him.

"I bought him..."

"You... Oh."

Itachi nodded. "Yeah."

Shisui forced a smile. "Well, I'll help as much as I can."

"Thank you, Shisui. Now to the sweets." Itachi opened the bag, devouring the sweets his cousin bought.

The older boy laughed, rolling his eyes. "You're gonna get fat like that, dumbass."

Itachi pouted. "I will not."

Sasuke chuckled. "Fucking all the time when the blond is here, I'll be surprised if he ever gains weight."

The older tried not to puke at the thought of HIS Itachi fucking some blond boy.

Itachi chuckled. "Shut it, Sasuke. Speaking of that, where is Neji?"

"Here." The Hyuuga said, entering the room. He was wearing a black tank top, black leggings, and a dark blue mini skirt. "I was just getting dressed."

Sasuke sighed. "You don't have to tempt me with clothes, I'm already going to punish a lot you later."

Neji rolled his eyes. "I always dress like this, baka. You know that. Even to school."

"Even so." The younger Uchiha shook his head.

Neji stuck his tongue out at him. "Nyah!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

The Hyuuga smiled, going over and hugging the Uchiha, nuzzling him.

The younger nuzzled back, hugging Neji.

Neji closed his eyes, sighing happily.

Itachi chuckled. "You two sure are better than you were yesterday."

"Yup!!" Neji smiled, squeezing Sasuke playfully.

Sasuke sighed, leaning against Neji.

Itachi smiled, shaking his head. "Anyway, Shisui, Dei will be coming here next week... I'd like you to meet him~"

"When next week?" He asked. No matter what, he was going to be busy.

"On the 4th." Said the younger, smiling.

"Aw, man!" Shisui frowned. "I'm busy the third through seventh."

Itachi pouted. "Shi-chan, please? For me~?"

"I can't, Itachi." The older male sighed. "Important mission."

The younger sighed, whining. "No fun... Madara-sensei is going to be here, too."

"Ho? He's returning from America?"

Itachi nodded. "He'll be here around... noon. On the 5th."

"How long is he staying?"

"I don't know, probably not much..."

"Well, I hope I get to see him, then." Shisui said.

Itachi nodded, smiling softly.

Shisui hugged his cousin. "Anyway... Are Sasuke and Neji finally dating officially?"

Itachi hugged back, nodding. "Yeah~"

"Great!"

The younger nodded, then looked at Sasuke and Neji, who were making out. "Hey, get a room!"

Neji smirked. "Nope!"

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling.

"Is this payback or something?"

"Um, no. We just don't wanna move." The Hyuuga said.

Sasuke smirked. "Maybe it is a bit..."

"Heh." Neji kissed him again.

Sasuke kissed back, taking control.

Neji moaned, closing his eyes.

The Uchiha smirked into the kiss, leaning Neji's head backwards slightly and moving his tongue against the Hyuuga's.

The Hyuuga moaned again, wrapping his arms around Sasuke.

Itachi sighed, rolling his eyes.

Shisui laughed. "You guys... no fucking in here."

Sasuke smirked, pulling away. "I have punishment for him later, so now I'm not giving him the pleasure of going all the way."

"Huh?" Neji pouted. "You're mean, Sasu."

"You deserve it for what you did."

"But what I did was punishment for punishing me _before_!" He pouted more.

"You did more than you should, Nej-chan." Sasuke chuckled darkly. "And you did break the rules a bit too much." He leaned closer, whispering in Neji's ears. "Hadn't I warned you about messing with my toys?"

Neji shuddered. "Kami, Sasuke..."

"Also, I'm the one who should deliver punishments, not you..." The Uchiha smirked. "And believe me, I won't go easy on you..."

"I know that already.... and yet that smirk still scares me..." Neji stated, backing away slowly, sweat dropping.

"It should scare you, Neji... because this punishment will come in parts. Meaning you won't be free of it for quite some time..."

With that, the Hyuuga made a dash for the back door.

Sasuke chuckled, and Itachi laughed. "Otouto, you're scaring him. Good job."

Shisui laughed as well. "Well, there's a Sadistic Seme for ya."

Itachi nodded, chuckling. "Indeed..."

Sasuke smirked. "If you don't want to hear him at night, I suggest going far away... because he's going to be very loud."

Shisui blinked. "And that's my cue to leave..." He grabbed Itachi, leading him out the door. "And out we go."

Itachi chuckled, and Sasuke shook his head, still smirking.

Neji tripped over in the back yard. He scrapped his arm on a small branch. Blinking, he watched as the blood from the cut pooled on the ground. Slowly, his eyes widened.

The younger Uchiha waited for some time, before deciding to look for Neji. Surely the Hyuuga knew he wasn't going to do anything too extreme. "Neji!" He called, searching around, then going out the back door to look for him.

So many thoughts raced through the Hyuuga's mind. He was suddenly in a different place, hurt, bleeding. He sobbed, curling up into a tight ball.

Sasuke saw Neji and his eyes widened. Walking over to the Hyuuga, he sat and pulled him close. "Neji...? Neji, what is it?" He asked, stroking the other's hair.

Neji still didn't return to his present setting. He crabbed his forearms, sinking his nails in and making them bleed profusely.

The Uchiha pulled Neji's hands away, holding his wrists together so he wouldn't hurt himself more. He didn't know what to do, but started humming softly.

After a minute, Neji heard humming. He returned to the backyard of Sasuke's house, in said Uchiha's arms. He closed his eyes, sobbing. "Sa-Sasuke..."

"Neji..." Sasuke kissed the other's forehead, holding the other close. "What happened?" He asked, going back to stroking the other boy's hair.

"I-I... suddenly I was back in my room again.... a-after... after the..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

The Uchiha nodded, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. "Shh... it's ok, I understand." He rocked softly, nuzzling the Hyuuga. "It's in the past now, Neji... I won't let anything like that happen again."

"B-but... I... how did I get there again, Sasuke...?" Neji looked up at Sasuke with his tear-streaked face. "How did I get there? Something... is wrong with me..."

The Uchiha wiped the other's tears away, kissing his lips softly. "We were talking about... punishment... and then you got afraid, and ran out. I found you here like this... So I don't know..." He whispered. "Now we should go back inside, clean those wounds and get you some water, right?" He smiled softly. "There's nothing wrong with you."

Neji shook his head. "Yes there is, Sasuke!!"

The Uchiha blinked, looking at Neji with a worried look. "Neji..."

"This... this isn't the first time... I've have hallucinations..." The Hyuuga looked down at the ground. "Ever since the... I've... It's kept happening... and it's getting worse..."

Sasuke nodded. "I see... Neji, would you like me to take you to a doctor? Someone who could help you with that?" He asked, holding the other's hand in his.

"I-I..." Neji took a deep breath before nodding. "Yeah..."

The Uchiha kissed his boyfriend's cheek, smiling softly. "Ok. But Neji... calm down, let's relax a bit... then we can go out."

The Hyuuga nodded, relaxing a bit. "Keep... keep humming... that helped..."

Sasuke nodded, going back to humming softly.

Neji's breathing became even again, and soon he was relaxed completely.

The Uchiha slowly stood, holding Neji bridal style and walking back into the house.

Mikoto, who had returned just moments prior and was putting groceries in the fridge, looked up when the two boys entered. She became immediately alarmed when she saw the Hyuuga's arms. "Kami! What happened?!"

"I'm... not sure, mom. Neji had a hallucination, and..." He sighed softly, holding the Hyuuga close as he sat down on a chair.

She went over, stroking Neji's hair softly. "Are you okay, Neji-kun?"

He nodded his head slowly. "I... think I'm okay now..."

Sasuke nuzzled the Hyuuga, kissing his cheek. "Mom, can you drive us to the hospital later? Neji... I think he may have some kind of... PTSD or something of that sort."

"Of course, dear." She nodded, getting a first aid kit. She bandaged Neji's arms, humming softly as she did so. "I think you should also tell his parents."

The younger Uchiha nodded, smiling softly. "We'll call them later, but first I want to know what this is. At least then, we can explain what he has to them..."

Mikoto nodded. "Okay, both of you. Car, now."

Sasuke nodded, standing and carrying Neji to the car, going to the back seat.

Mikoto slid in front, driving them to the hospital. "Now, tell me the details of what happened."

The younger boy stroked Neji's hair, answering slowly. "Well... We were talking to Itachi and Shisui, then Neji ran out the back door. Shisui and aniki went out, and I went back there... I found him curled up, sobbing."

The Hyuuga closed his eyes, relaxing.

"That sounds pretty serious..." Mikoto frowned.

"Yeah..."

After about ten minutes, they arrived at the hospital. "Alright, we're here."

Sasuke nodded, stepping out of the car and carrying Neji into the building. He remembered where to go, so he followed straight to where they took care of any emotional or mental disorders, which unfortunately seemed to be Neji's case. He knocked on the doctor's door, biting his lip.

Neji's grip on Sasuke's shirt tightened.

The Uchiha kissed Neji's forehead, trying to calm him.

A considerably young man, wearing light blue and white uniform, looked up from his papers. He stood, walking to the door and opening it. "... Uchiha Sasuke? I didn't expect to see you here again... please, enter." He instructed, stepping to the side. He tied back his long brown hair, closing the door after the Uchiha walked in with Neji.

"Again...?" Neji asked.

Sasuke nodded, sitting down with the Hyuuga in his lap. "Iwa-san treated Itachi's... ego problems."

Neji nodded, sighing softly.

"Well... Uchiha-kun, what is the case today?" Asked the doctor, looking at Neji.

"My boyfriend, Hyuuga Neji... he's had terrible things happening to him in the past, and after that he's been having flashbacks... and hallucinations."

Neji nodded. "I... after I got... raped... I keep seeing things..."

The man nodded. "Neji-kun, how often have you had those? Do you have nightmares as well, or does it happen only when you're awake?"

"It... happens a lot..." Neji admitted, knowing Sasuke would later ask why he never mentioned it. "And it's usually when I'm awake, but I have nightmares too. And when I do, they're really bad and I wake up screaming and crying..."

"I see." The doctor wrote that down, nodding. "And about your emotions... usually, from one to ten, how easy it is for you to anger yourself?"

"I can't answer if I don't know what one is and what ten is." Neji said flatly.

"One would be that you anger yourself way too easily... thus, ten is that it takes way too much to anger you."

"Much better." The Hyuuga said. "Anyway... it used to be about two or three when I was little... now it's about six."

"Any difficulties in sleeping? Also, it would help if I knew about your feeding hours, and how many hours a day you usually sleep."

"I usually try and sleep eight hours or so, but I only end up sleeping three or four most of the time." Neji answered.

"And your feeding hours?"

"Breakfast at seven, lunch at noon, dinner at six." He replied. "Unless I go out, then dinner can be much later."

"Good... Are you very alert to things around you? Do you usually keep watch of your surroundings and tense up easily?"

"Yes..."

The doctor continued writing everything down, nodding softly. "Do you usually feel guilt or strong worry?"

Neji nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Well, now let us see your fears..." The man took a list, sighing. "Have you ever had achluophobia, acrophobia, agliophobia, agoraphobia, aichmophobia, amaxophobia, androphobia, anginophobia, anthrophobia, anthropophobia, aphenphosmphobia, arachnophobia, arithmophobia, astraphobia, ataxophobia, atelophobia, atychiphobia, aulophobia, autophobia, bacteriophobia, barophobia, bathmophobia, batrachophobia, bibliophobia, botanophobia, cacophobia, catoptrophobia, chionophobia, chromophobia, chronomentrophobia, claustrophobia, coulrophobia, cyberphobia, cynophobia, dendrophobia, dentophobia, domatophobia, dychiphobia, ecophobia, elurophobia, ephebiphobia, equinophobia, gophobia, genuphobia, globophobia, glossophobia, gynophobia, heliophobia, hemophobia, herpetophobia, hydrophobia, itrophobia, insectophobia, ichithyophobia, koinoniphobia, lekophobia, lilapsophobia, lockiophobia, mageirocophobia, melanophobia, microphobia, mysophobia, necrophobia, noctiphobia, nosocomephobia, obesophobia, octophobia, ombrophobia, ophidiophobia, ornithophobia, papyrophobia, pathophobia, pedophobia, philophobia, phobophobia, podophobia, porphyrophobia, pteridophobia, pteromerhanophobia, pyrophobia, scolionophobia, selenophobia, sociophobia, somniphobia, tachophobia, technophobia, tonitrophobia, trypanophobia, venustraphobia, verminophobia, wiccaphobia, xenophobia or zoophobia?"

Neji sweat dropped. "I... can't even identify most of those..."

The Iwa chuckled, handing Neji a book that read 'List of Phobias'. "All the ones I mentioned now are listed there, and their meanings."

Neji read through the list. "Can't find one that fits me...except maybe ataxophobia." He said.

Sasuke, without looking at the list, answered. "In my opinion, Neji can have atelophobia and atychiphobia, and at times, autophobia to some extent."

"Okay, sometimes..."

"I see, that's... good, I think. Those fears need to be worked on, but you could have had more, or worse ones. I'm glad it's not so." The doctor marked those on the list already in his hand. "Neji-kun, is there anything else you deem important for this diagnosis?"

"Such as...?" The Hyuuga blinked.

"Anything you want to say, or feel that saying it could help. Any other bad experience, fear, a dream, or just anything."

"I... About a month and a half ago... I got raped." Neji said. "I don't know who it was, or why..."

The doctor nodded, listening carefully.

"But ever since... these hallucinations wont let me rest. I'm getting less sleep than usual."

"In these situations, it is common. Even more when it happened recently."

"Any ideas what's wrong with me...?" Neji asked, nuzzling Sasuke. He was a bit afraid to find out.

"It all indicates you have a case of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder."

"Indicates...?" The Hyuuga sighed softly.

The doctor nodded. "I will review this case in the company of other doctors, and we will discuss it. I will ask you to return in seven days, so we can see what is the better treatment for this."

Neji nodded. "Okay..."

The man set down the paper and pen he held, sighing softly. "Sasuke-kun, I will ask you to take care of his sleep for now... also... have you changed your mind about the treatment?"

"... I understand what you want of me, but I can surpass this alone. I'm not like Itachi, I don't need to be treated." Sasuke sighed. "Stop insisting."

Neji tugged Sasuke's shirt hard. "Are you so sure?"

The Uchiha nodded. "Yes."

"I see... still, Sasuke... you know that can get dangerous, don't you?" The doctor closed his eyes. "I wouldn't want to have to put you through the same Itachi-kun had to endure... don't let that get critical."

"Sasu..." Neji closed his eyes.

Sasuke was about to say something, but then he stopped himself.

_"Aniki!!" The young boy's eyes widened, seeing his brother's state. Itachi had been put to sleep, and tied down on the bed. He was taking medicines, because his disorder had turned into depression and he had nearly killed himself. Sasuke could just stare and cry, not knowing what went wrong with his brother._

"Sasuke...?" Neji looked up. "Sasuke, you're crying..."

"... I'll do it, but it's only because of Neji." Said the Uchiha, wiping his tears away.

The Hyuuga nuzzled his lover. "Aishiteru, Sasuke."

The doctor smiled softly, and the Uchiha nodded, nuzzling back. "Aishiterumo..."

"Daijobu... Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. "Well, I guess this is over for today. Iwa-san, you can speak about... the treatment... next week, when I come back with Neji."

Nodding, the man stood. "I'll be sure to prepare everything until then..."

"You're scared..." Neji said, frowning.

The Uchiha stood, still holding Neji in his arms, and exited the room without another word but 'Hn'. And that's not a real word.

A man with short black hair walked in soon after the other two left. "Seishi-kun... I just had a call from Takanori-san. He says Mei-chan should be coming to visit you in some days..."

**~At the Imperial Palace~**

Touka sighed contently, sipping some tea. She glanced at the male next to her. "Always so focused... When Madara-san arrives from America, are you going to relax with him as usual?"

Hashirama nodded, closing his eyes. "I am not sure I can actually relax, it seems like he did not want me to know of his arrival... but even so, I will spend time with him." He smiled softly.

She smiled. "I'm glad you two are so close."

He opened his eyes, nodding once more. "Yes... and what about you, Touka? Have you found your someone already?"

"Don't worry so much about me, Hashirama." She smiled softly.

Shaking his head, he smiled. "You have as much right as me to have your own love... I understand the importance of this marriage for the palace and country, but our personal lives should not involve only this."

"Yes, I know." She nodded. "As I said, don't worry."

Nodding, he sipped some of his own tea. "I wonder if I should call Madara... though he did ask Mikoto not to tell me about his coming to Japan... Maybe I can just pretend."

"Pretend you found out through me." Touka chuckled softly. "After all, things like that rarely slip by me without my noticing."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "No..." Taking his phone, he dialed Madara's number and waited.

Madara picked up his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Madara!!" Hashirama grinned, making sure to add a slight squealing tone to his voice when saying the other's name. "I've missed you, where on earth are you?"

"...America..."

"I know that. Anyway, when are you coming back to Japan? I mean, it's been so long..." He pouted. "It's so cruel of you to abandon me for two whole years!"

The Uchiha chuckled. "I don't know. It may be another two years for all I know." He lied.

"I swear that I'll kill you if you do that to me!" Hashirama smirked softly, but kept a whining voice. "Baka..."

"Oh? Kill me will you?" Madara laughed.

The Senju nodded. "Yes, you... stupid, cute, hot, Uchiha bastard." He murmured into the phone.

"Ugh." Madara rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. How lovely. Anyway, it won't be any time soon."

"If you're not here in the next two months, I'll fly all the way there to see you! No matter what excuse I have to make!"

"Oh? That's rather risky, baka." Madara said. "Better not do that."

"Can Japan's Emperor visit a fellow country?"

"Not to see a secret lover."

"Well, I will go if you don't show up soon."

"Oh fine..." The Uchiha chuckled. "How about I go on the fifth?"

"Really?" Hashirama grinned.

"Yeah, sure."

"Don't you dare be lying, or I'll go there and personally fuck your brains out."

"Oh, yeah right!" Madara scoffed.

The Senju chuckled. "I love you~!!"

"Uh-huh. Love you, too."

"Don't forget to bring me sweets~ or something..."

"I'll bring you plenty of things, koi." Madara smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Aww! Thanks!!" Hashirama would have glomped Madara if he were in his presence.

"Mm-hmm. I've gotta go." The Uchiha said.

The Senju sighed softly. "Ok... but I'll call you again before you show up around here~"

"Mhm, alright. Ja." With that, the Uchiha hung up before the Senju could say something random and stupid to annoy him.

Hashirama chuckled softly, setting down the phone. "He's so cute~"

Touka laughed softly. "You do realize calling him that annoys him to no end, right?"

"That's exactly my point."

She smiled. "You're so mean to him sometimes."

Hashirama grinned. "He deserves it... for being so far."

She laughed. "You really are cruel, Hashirama. Madara-san is so lucky to have your love."

"True..." He paused, thinking. "I could have charged him for the... hundreds of times we have to rebuild the palace rooms when he comes here, or for the antique pieces he broke... He really is lucky, I guess..." Chuckling, Hashirama nodded.

"Yes, he is indeed..." Inwardly, Touka sighed. She hated to admit it, but she was jealous of the Uchiha.

"But he still is a cruel seme."

"Honestly, I'm not sure who the seme is. I think you both take turns." She teased.

Hashirama chuckled. "Well, he is most of the times... it's hard to get him to submit, and it's not like I don't enjoy being uke..."

"Mm-hmm." She smiled.

"I wonder what will happen now... the new laws did cause some impact on the world..."

"Yes, but positive." Touka said. "It will allow people to become more open-minded."

"I know..." He smiled softly.

Touka yawned softly. "I think I'll head off to bed for a nap..."

"Tired so early in the morning?" Hashirama chuckled.

"It was a long night." She chuckled.

He nodded. "Rest, then. I'll take care of business today."

She nodded, standing and heading into her room. _'Madara truly is so very lucky...'_

When Hashirama turned to the pile of to-be-done paperwork beside him, he paled. There was... a lot...

**~Lunch time~**

Deidara yawned, hearing loud banging on the door. "Enter... un."

Hidan smirked, walking in. "Slut, we're... going out for lunch."

"Ugh... no." Deidara rolled onto his side, wincing slightly.

"It wasn't a fucking question."

"I said no, Hidan."

Hidan pulled Deidara's hair roughly. "We are fucking going out. Now."

"Oww!! Hidan, let go!" Deidara whined. "At least let me get dressed, un!"

"Don't wear anything too Jashin-damned decent."

The blond squirmed away, going to his closet. He put on a white tank top and black pants, followed by shoes. He brushed his hair quickly, seeing as Hidan was impatient. He didn't even have time to put it up.

When he deemed the blond ready, Hidan almost literally dragged him off to the car.

"Ow! Oww!! Hidan, let gooo!!" Deidara shouted, struggling to get out of the Jashinist's grip. When he was finally seated in the car, he rubbed his head. "You're gonna pull all my hair out, bastard!"

"Shut up." Hidan smirked, driving fast. "Whore, your hair was cut."

"I know..." Deidara frowned.

"You still are as fuckable, but hell, I can see the Jashin-damned difference."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" The blond shouted angrily.

"Mind your tone, slut. You're sore, hurt, and I could hurt you much more with a simple fuck..."

With that, Deidara became quiet. He knew the Jashinist was right.

Hidan smirked. "I fucking thought so."

"Anyway... which restaurant are we going to, un?"

"You'll fucking see..."

"Just tell me, Hidan!"

"Slut, you're begging to be banged."

"Am not."

"I warned you, bitch." Said Hidan, smirking and doing a very dangerous, fast turn to the right.

"Wha- Hidan, no!" The blond protested.

The Jashinist chuckled, doing another sharp turn before stopping at a motel. In the daytime, you have to fuck inside. It's safer. "You asked for it, slut."

"No, I didn't Hidan!" Deidara scowled.

Hidan walked out of the car, opening Deidara's door and twisting the blond's hair in his hands, pulling him out.

"Aahh!!" Deidara struggled, trying to keep his balance. "Hidan, stop it!!"

"A room." He said, paying and taking the keys, then dragging Deidara off to the room.

The blond kicked and screamed, trying to escape.

Hidan threw Deidara into the room, locking the door behind him. "You're going to learn a lesson, you Jashin-damned bitch..."

"Hidan, stop this shit!!" Deidara shouted, glaring.

The Jashinist glared back, then looked around the room. He found a pair of handcuffs, using that to keep the blond's hands together. "Shut up, whore. You'll get fucked one way or the other."

The blond struggled, although it was to no avail.

Hidan threw Deidara onto the bed, ripping his clothes off. "You got me fucking angry... and that means it'll hurt more."

"Get the fuck off!"

Hitting the other, hard, across the face, Hidan tied him to the bed.

Deidara became silent, simply glaring at Hidan hatefully.

The Jashinist finished undressing Deidara, then chuckled. "Oh, they fucking cut some small points into Little Slut, is it?"

"..." Deidara remained silent.

Hidan squeezed Deidara's cock somewhat, chuckling when the other whimpered. Cuts on that area could really hurt.

The blond whimpered, wincing slightly.

The Jashinist applied more pressure.

"Aahh...!!" Deidara whined softly, closing his eyes.

Hidan smirked, then released the member. "This is going to be fun."

The blond sighed inwardly. God, he hated Hidan so much.

The Jashinist undressed, before biting down roughly on Deidara's neck, wanting to see the other in pain.

Deidara whimpered loudly, wincing.

Positioning himself, Hidan thrust in. "I'm going to hurt you so fucking bad... whore..."

Deidara screamed, his body forcibly becoming tense.

"Shit... if you do that, slut... it seems like all the fucking cocks you've had didn't make you used to this at all." He groaned, roughly thrusting in and out.

The blond whimpered, tears streaking his face. If anything was worse than being punished by Pein, it was being raped by Hidan a day after.

Hidan, differently from Deidara, was loving this. The blond being all tense made the entrance very tight, giving more friction to the Jashinist as he thrust fast and hard.

Deidara sobbed, pain racking his entire body more that he was used to.

The Jashinist smirked, seeing the other's face filled with pain.

"D-doshite...!? Why do you do this...?!"

Hidan chuckled, thrusting harder. "Because sluttish whores... like you... are made to be fucked up the ass."

Deidara screamed again, more tears streaming his face.

The Jashinist continued his brutal rape, taking more pleasure out of this than he had ever before. The pain the blond was feeling fed his blood thirst, somehow.

The blond sobbed harder, crying out in pain. He felt blood pouring from him, and knew that Hidan didn't care. Then a thought crossed his mind... Pein.

Hidan bit down on Deidara's neck again, the blood coming from Deidara just being used as lube. "You know that all that fucking crying just makes this shit better for me, don't you, bitch?"

The blond didn't care. He'd figured out a way to get back at Hidan.

The Jashinist thrust even harder, his hands gripping Deidara's hips painfully hard.

He screamed out in pain, hoping the albino would finish soon.

Hidan smirked more, groaning and starting to actually slam into the other.

The blond screamed louder, sobbing hard.

After some time, the Jashinist started feeling himself close.

Deidara noticed the other becoming unsteady, knowing it would be over soon.

Hidan groaned louder, moaning low and continuing for some minutes. Then, he released hard inside the blond.

The blond whimpered, falling limp.

The Jashinist panted, smirking. "Slut... get dressed." He said, pulling out and throwing his pants back on.

"Can I at least... hahh... shower...?"

"No."

Deidara frowned, forcing himself to sit up, but falling back down.

Hidan smirked, having an idea. He took his cell phone, calling Pein. "Boss, I found Deidara-slut in a motel. He's all fucked up, seems like someone touched him and didn't pay any Jashin-damned penny..."

"Fuck... fuck you, Hidan!!"

"I have some fucking shit to do, can't drive him back now... just fucking send someone, it's at that cheep-ass motel around the other whore houses."

"I swear, Hidan... I will get you back for this..." Deidara glared.

The Jashinist hung up, smirking. "Pein-fuck is sending someone to pick up your ass... see ya, slut." And he left.

"I'll get you back, Hidan!" He shouted. "I swear I will!"

After nearly half an hour, Nagato himself walked into the room, glaring at Deidara. "What the hell happened here?"

"Hidan fucking raped me." The blond said honestly, still laying on the ground bleeding.

"Good." He chuckled, calling Yahiko and telling him the news. That would make Yahiko contact Hidan's master... to deliver the punishment. "Now are you going to get your ass up or I have to help you?"

"If I could stand on my own, I would have showered by now, un."

Nagato rolled his eyes, picking the blond up and carrying him out to a car, not bothering to dress or clean him. Of course, the seat where he threw Deidara was covered in towels to protect the seat.

The blond relaxed a bit, not caring to move. At least for this sort of thing he wouldn't be punished.

"Oh, you whore back there." Said Nagato, starting the car. "If I were Yein, I would already have beaten your sorry ass for talking to me with such lack of respect."

"Gomenasai..."

Nagato shook his head, driving off and back to the headquarters. By now, Hidan must already be talking to Yahiko in the office...

After a few more minutes, Deidara fell asleep.

Hidan walked into Pein's office, frowning. "The fuck is going on?"

Yahiko smirked. "You should know... I just got a call from my dear Nein-chan, telling me about what you did to Deidara. My orders were clear, Hidan! You could not touch anyone sexually, in or out of this system!" He said harshly, glaring, but still wearing the smirk.

"He's fucking lying!" Hidan frowned.

"Then... why do you smell like... blood and semen?" Asked the leader, examining the air. "Not to mention, your hair is messed up now."

"..." Okay, now _he_ was fucked.

"By the way, Hidan... do you remember Kakuzu? The reason to your punishment all these years?"

"The fucking miser..."

"Good to know you remember. He was the one to make these rules... because your actual punishment, it involves you being just like Deidara. A _whore_." Yahiko chuckled. "But with a personal master only."

Hidan stared blankly. "What...?"

"You heard me well. And now that you disobeyed, it's only fit that your master should punish you... right, Kakuzu?"

The door opened, revealing a man all cloaked in black, and he also wore a mask. "Long time no see..." He muttered, smirking.

The Jashinist immediately made a run for it.

Kakuzu's eyes followed the albino's movements, and soon the Jashinist was wrapped in threads.

"Let me the fuck go!!"

The mafia leader didn't hesitate in slamming Hidan against the wall. "That's not a way to speak to your master."

Hidan flinched. "Fucking...!!"

Kakuzu dragged Hidan out of the leader's office, and into one of the rooms.

The Jashinist struggled violently, cursing out Kakuzu the whole time.

Kakuzu smirked, covering Hidan's mouth with his threads. "Now you'll be the whore here."

"Mpfh!!"

Stripping the albino, the banker made Hidan bend over on the bed.

The Jashinist continued struggling and squirming.

Kakuzu smirked, his hands going over Hidan's now bare ass.

"Nnn!!"

Lowering his pants the mafia leader positioned himself. "As I know you're a virgin, this alone will be enough punishment for now." He said, before thrusting in roughly.

Hidan gasped, groaning loudly. Jashin, the pain felt so good...!

Kakuzu thrust fast, in and out, smirking.

The Jashinist moaned, closing his eyes.

The mafia leader arched an eyebrow, not having expected it. But he decided to continue, it felt and sounded good, after all.

Hidan moaned again, the pain being pleasurable to him.

Kakuzu sped his thrusts, grunting softly.

Hidan moaned even louder, throwing his head back.

Removing his threads from the other's mouth, the miser chuckled. "You seem to enjoy being my private slut."

"Hahh... S-shut up!!"

Kakuzu flipped Hidan around, so he was on his back, before continuing to thrust.

The Jashinist gasped softly before moaning again.

The miser chuckled. "You do enjoy this."

"Urusai!"

Kakuzu thrust faster, smirking.

Hidan moaned louder.

The mafia leader grabbed the Jashinist's hips roughly, his breathing becoming faster.

Hidan threw his head back and moaned erotically, feeling the other hit _that_ place.

Kakuzu groaned, trying not to moan as the other seemed to tighten around him.

The Jashinist smirked slightly, tightening more, on purpose this time.

The miser let out a pleasured sigh, slapping Hidan's ass hard. "You bitch... you did that on purpose..."

"Ahh... Y-yeah, so?" Hidan moaned.

Kakuzu leaned down, biting on the other's neck and shoulder. "You're... not getting rid of me anytime soon... so you better get used to being uke."

The Jashinist groaned, pouting slightly.

The miser gave a particularly hard thrust, hitting Hidan's prostate violently. "I don't think you have that much to complain about."

Hidan moaned loudly, throwing his head back.

Kakuzu proceeded to once again slam into the other, feeling himself approaching the limit.

The albino moaned more, climaxing. Jashin, now he knew why Deidara didn't complain about customers who didn't beat him much. Being fucked up the ass felt good!

The miser groaned, thrusting hard and releasing. He panted softly, closing his eyes and pulling out.

The Jashinist panted softly, closing his eyes. "Jashin..."

Kakuzu lay down on the bed, pulling Hidan close and bringing the covers up.

Hidan smirked. _'What punishment was I supposed to get again?'_

"So you're a masochist..." Muttered Kakuzu, chuckling. "Anyway, for now we will keep you here, but with escort. Someone will be watching your every move, because if you disobey again, I have a punishment you won't like."

"..."

The miser kept his arms protectively wrapped around the other, and slowly fell asleep.

Hidan didn't fall asleep so quickly. He closed his eyes, though, and just relaxed. He wasn't used to feeling so... calm.

**~Days pass~**

Itachi walked through the police department, sometimes being greeted by his colleagues, sometimes just ignored. He went to his own office, and turned on the computer. There, he had all the files... the problem was, some could be outdated. Even so, he'd search for Deidara's siblings.

A young woman went into Itachi's office, smiling. "Hey, Itachi-senpai." She greeted.

The Uchiha looked at her, smiling softly and nodding. "Hello."

"It's been a while since I've seen you." She noted. "You rarely come in unless you get called in."

Itachi closed his eyes, nodding again. "Yes... I have a special case now, I need to do some investigation so I can recruit more people to join it with me."

"Special case? Wow. Let me know if I can help." She smiled, before waving and taking her leave.

The Uchiha smiled softly, turning back to the computer. He opened the file where all citizens should be seen, and typed the password for access. Then, in the search, he typed "Seishi". Five results: Kishimoto Seishi, Iwa Seishi, Matsumoto Seishi, Suzuki Seishi and Yukata Seishi.

From her office, the girl continued to watch Itachi through the open doors and hallway.

She looked to the chat she was in with some of the other police.

_-Did you hear about him? Being with that blond boy? _

_-Yes, I heard. Think he's totally gay, or bi? _

_-Bi, I hope. I want a shot at him!_

Itachi wrote those down, along with the addresses and numbers. Then, he opened an internet chat where police usually spoke. Instead of logging in with his usual username, he used another.

_-Speaking of whom?_ He typed, then stood, closing the door to his office. He knew he was being watched, and didn't like it.

_-Itachi-san._ The girl typed. _-It was in the newspaper and all over the internet that he took some guy out on a date. Lucky blondie._

_-Ah, I read the newspaper. I always thought Itachi-san was gay, or even asexual. Guess this proves my second guess wrong. But he never pays attention to women... not that I can see, at least._ He chuckled softly while typing.

_-That's what I thought... Aww. He's really cute, too!~_ The woman typed, sighing_. -I wonder if he films what he does with that blond boy. I certainly would love to see._

_-I have no idea. Oh, do you remember Anna, that girl who worked here last year? I found out why she transferred..._ He typed, remembering well. It made him want to laugh, but at the same time, it was pathetic.

_-Oh, wow! Really?_ She leaned in, eager to find out.

_-Yeah. I heard that she walked into Itachi-san's office almost naked, while he was working. He got angry for being interrupted, and didn't even look at her body, just sent her away._ Itachi sighed, glad that woman was gone.

The woman stared, shocked. _-She... walked in mostly naked? Kami-sama! What a whore she was. I'm not surprised, really._

_-Yeah, that's what I heard._

_-Heh. I wonder what Itachi-san would do if the guys started harassing him... I wouldn't be surprised if Takeshi imitated Anna._

_-True... _Itachi sweat dropped. He really hoped that wouldn't happen. _-I hear that Ruki has been corrupted by Takeshi. If those two aren't together, they may try to... rape themselves on Itachi-san or something as weird as that._

_-I don't doubt a moment that Takeshi would try and rape Itachi-san. But honestly, if Ruki joined in I don't know if Itachi-san could protect himself._

_-I think he could. He is our best detective, and is trained in martial arts. For what I know, his dad trained him in many styles of martial arts. I'm just not sure if Takeshi and Ruki would be fucked literally or not._

_-I would say not. Itachi-san is known to be extremely loyal. He wouldn't fuck them in revenge, at least not if that blond is a lover and not just some prostitute._

_-You have a point, after all... but Itachi-san is rich, it could have been a deal, some kind of arranged stuff, a one time thing... he could have been blackmailed, or anything of sorts. There is a strong possibility of relationship, but we can't know until more info comes out._

_-All I know, is that I hope he really has found someone. Itachi-san deserves to love someone, as well as to be loved by that someone._

Itachi smiled, reading the message. _-I agree..._

_-I hope that blond boy, if it is his lover, can make Itachi-san happy. I only wish that I could be in that blond's place._

_-Many wish that. Oh, I have to go. Meeting. Goodbye, talk to you later._ And Itachi logged off, before organizing some things.

After some time, Itachi finally left his office, calmly exiting the district and going back to his house. Deidara should arrive soon, and he wanted to be there by then.

Deidara walked down the streets. He wore jeans and a sweatshirt, along with sneakers. Since this time there was no request for his clothes, he chose his own. Hoping Itachi wouldn't mind, he'd decided to dress comfortably.

The Uchiha was not far from his house when he spotted the blond, and he smiled. Stopping beside him, he opened the door. "Dei~"

The blond smiled, stepping inside. "Hey, un."

Itachi leaned in, stealing a kiss from Deidara. He smiled, starting the car again and driving towards the house. He was seriously trying not to park somewhere and pull Deidara close to do all sorts of things to him.

Deidara shifted uncomfortably in the seat a bit, sighing.

The Uchiha looked at him, blinking. "Dei, is there something wrong?"

"Just a bit sore." He answered. _'And the catch to me wearing something so normal was wearing it with a vibrator...'_

Itachi nodded, smiling softly. He drove into the garage, parking the car and stepping out. He went over to the other side, picking the blond up gently and nuzzling him. "I missed you..."

Deidara moaned involuntarily. The vibrator had shifted when the Uchiha picked him up.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, kissing the blond and carrying him inside, and up to the bedroom. "What are you hiding now, Dei?" He asked, setting the blond on the bed and throwing his files somewhere, and then climbing over his uke and kissing his neck.

"Ahh... v-vibrator... the only way I was allowed to wear something so normal here…"

The Uchiha smiled softly. "Hm... if you're sore, I'll have to go easy on you if we do something..." He whispered, licking the blond's neck again. "But that vibrator gave you quite a problem here..." He touched the bulge forming in Deidara's pants. "Can I take care of this for you?"

Deidara nodded, giving the Uchiha permission.

Itachi claimed the blond's lips in a kiss, slowly undoing the other's pants.

The blond adjusted himself to make the other's job easier.

The Uchiha nuzzled Deidara, stroking his cheek with one hand while pulling the other's pants down with the other. "You look tired..." He whispered, kissing the blond's cheek. "I'll make you forget Pein and the others... at least while I can have you close to me..." He moved down, removing the vibrator carefully and licking over Deidara's erection.

Arching his back, the blond moaned.

Itachi took the whole member into his mouth, sucking and moving his tongue over it.

Deidara closed his eyes, moaning loudly.

The Uchiha hummed, continuing to work on his lover's cock. Moaning around it, he bobbed his head up and down.

The blond thrust up, throwing his head back.

Itachi hollowed his cheeks, one of his hands going down Deidara's thigh gently.

Deidara panted, close to his release.

The Uchiha continued, feeling the other was close.

The blond moaned erotically, climaxing.

Itachi swallowed, licking his lips and pulling back. Then, he finished undressing the blond, before getting a pair of boxers and dressing Deidara in them. Smiling, he climbed into bed beside the blond and pulled him close. "Dei..." He whispered softly, taking the other's hand. "Did they hurt you too much?" He asked, concerned.

"It was... bad." Deidara admitted, snuggling close. "And Hidan... definitely did not help."

The Uchiha nodded, kissing his lover's forehead. "I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes, stroking the blond's hair. "It's so good to hold you again..." He whispered.

Deidara sighed, relaxing. It'd definitely been a rough week. Then he remembered. "Are there plans for tomorrow?"

"Not really... but Madara-sensei arrives tomorrow, around noon I guess." Itachi smiled softly.

"Tomorrow is..."

The Uchiha blinked, curious. "What is it tomorrow, Dei?"

"My nineteenth."

Itachi blinked again, then smiled. "Dei..." He pecked the blond's lips. "And how would you like to spend your birthday?"

"Here. Safe." He replied, smiling softly.

"I'll make sure you'll have a good birthday... no, I want you to have the best 19th birthday!" The Uchiha's smile widened, and he kissed Deidara's cheek. "What kind of cake do you like the most?"

"Chocolate~"

"Then chocolate it is." Itachi nuzzled the blond, sighing contently. "I'm glad I can spend your birthday with you..."

Deidara snuggled closer, his stomach growling. "... Heheh..."

The Uchiha smiled, getting his cell phone and texting Mikoto. "Mom, can you bring some food up here? Please? Dei is here, and he's hungry..." he wrote, chuckling.

"Bring him downstairs. I'm watching yaoi hentai." She texted back.

"..." Itachi sighed. "But we just fucked, I'm tired..." He replied, chuckling.

"No, you gave me a blow job." Deidara corrected. "That's not fucking, especially in my books, un."

The blond looked at the phone, chuckling. "No, you gave me a blow job." Deidara corrected. "That's not fucking, especially in my books, un."

"Too bad. You're strong." She replied.

"It's called negotiation, Dei~" He grinned, kissing the other's cheek. "... If you come up here with the food, I can give you a tape I should have destroyed."

"More details." She replied.

"It's a tape where Hashirama tops sensei..."

"Oh. My. God. DEAL."

Itachi chuckled. "Just bring us something good to eat and you can have the tape." He texted back to her, kissing Deidara's cheek.

"I'll bring you something good alright... D"

The Uchiha set down his cell phone, smiling. "See? Negotiation works~"

"Never tried it. Probably not safe for me to." The blond said.

Itachi nodded, stroking the other's hair. "Well, at least with mom you can negotiate safely..." He smiled.

Mikoto ran in, setting a tray of onigiri, pocky, dango, bakudan, and daifuku on Itachi's desk. Then she gave Itachi a pleading look.

The younger Uchiha chuckled, reaching for his special box under the bed, and taking out a DVD. "There." He handed it to her.

She snatched it and ran out squealing.

Itachi rolled his eyes, sighing contently and holding Deidara close. "So bad it's just such a short time we have together…" He muttered, looking at the ceiling.

"You know..." The blond smirked. "Do you know what I want as a present~?"

The Uchiha blinked, smiling. "What would that be, koi?"

"There's a party soon. If you go there, you can buy me for a whole week!" Deidara grinned.

Itachi's heart would only be faster if Deidara said yes to a marriage proposal. He didn't hesitate in kissing the blond again, happy. "Then I'll be there, and I'll be sure to get you here for the whole week." He said, before kissing him once more.

The blond smiled. "Good!"

The Uchiha nuzzled Deidara, sighing contently.

Deidara closed his eyes, relaxing again. "Mhm..."

"I love you." Whispered Itachi, holding the other close.

The blond smiled more, snuggling even closer. "Say... say it again."

The Uchiha smiled, kissing the other's cheek. "I love you~"

A happy sigh escaped the blond's lips.

Itachi reached for a dango stick, smiling.

Deidara blinked, remembering there was food. He immediately sat up and grabbed a bakudan, eating it.

The Uchiha chuckled, starting to eat the dango.

The blond grabbed another bakudan, nomming it.

Itachi finished five dango sticks in some moments, and was now reaching towards the sixth.

Deidara stared at the other. "You... really like those, ne?" He asked, eating his ninth bakudan.

The Uchiha nodded, smiling.

The blond ate the bakudan, snatching a dango off Itachi's stick and eating it. He smiled mischievously.

Itachi chuckled, pulling Deidara close and kissing him.

The blond kissed back, moaning softly.

The Uchiha set the dango aside, having Deidara lie down and crawling over him, deepening the kiss.

Deidara moaned again, slightly louder.

Itachi ran his hands down Deidara's chest, moving his mouth to the blond's neck.

"Hah..."

The Uchiha kissed Deidara's cheek, stopping himself from going much further. "Dei, aren't you sore already? I don't want to hurt you..."

The blond smiled softly. "In about an hour I should be okay."

Itachi smiled softly. "Then, in about one hour..." He kissed the blond. "But now..." He kissed him again. "Let me just admire your almost-nakedness."

Deidara chuckled. "Aa."

The Uchiha pecked Deidara's cheek, sighing contently. Then, he noticed something. "Dei... your hair is shorter..."

"Pein cut it..."

Itachi nodded. "That's cruel..." He smiled softly. "But you're still beautiful."

"I hate my hair being cut..." Deidara said. "Bad memories."

"I see." The Uchiha pecked Deidara's lips softly, nuzzling him.

The blond smiled again, nuzzling back.

"Dei, have you ever eaten brownies with ice cream?"

"Mhm, yeah. Just once though." The blond replied.

"I wonder what sensei is going to bring this time..." Itachi smiled. "He still doesn't know that I have a super cute, wonderful, fluffy, kissable, huggable, beautiful boyfriend..."

"Mhm..." Deidara smiled. "What's he like, Ita?"

"The most bipolar person I've seen. He's calm, stupid, wise, short-tempered, caring, sadistic, cute, scary... and much more..."

Deidara laughed. "Wow."

"Yeah..." Itachi chuckled.

"Sounds like one hell of a guy." Then he remembered. "Oh! Where are the minis?"

"Don't know..." The Uchiha sighed. Sasuke had barely touched Neji more than a peck on the lips since they came back from the hospital, and he knew his younger brother would still punish the Hyuuga, but was afraid of Neji having another panic attack.

"How've they been, un?"

"... Sasuke won't touch Neji, he's afraid of making him have some panic attack or flashback... from when Neji was raped." Said Itachi, closing his eyes.

Deidara frowned. "Oh... Oh, wow..."

"I don't really know what to do, but I do understand Sasuke's worry..." Itachi sighed.

"So do I..."

"I don't know what he'll do..."

"Did Sasuke take him to the doctor?"

"Yes, they made some tests... soon they'll find out if he's with some kind of Posttraumatic Stress Disorder."

"Good."

"Yeah..."

Deidara snuggled closer, sighing.

**~Meanwhile~**

Sasuke lay down on the bed, sighing. He wanted to be close to Neji, but at the same time, he was afraid...

Neji walked in, hair still wet from the shower he just took. He was shaking a bit and quickly ran next to Sasuke. He snuggled close, hugging him tight.

The Uchiha didn't move, and just closed his eyes and tried to ignore the Hyuuga.

"Stop ignoring me!!" Neji shouted, sobbing.

Sasuke froze, biting his lip. "I can't."

Neji sobbed softly into the back of the Uchiha's shirt. "Sasuke, please! Stop it!"

"... I'll end up hurting you... I..."

"Sasuke, it happened again...!"

The Uchiha sighed, turning around. "Neji..."

"Sasuke... I-I don't want to be left alone!" The Hyuuga said, clinging tighter to him. "And I need you to stop ignoring me!"

"..." Sasuke hugged the other, sighing. "I'm afraid to hurt you... Neji, I'll just make things worse..."

"I don't care... just stop ignoring me..." He sobbed.

The Uchiha held Neji close, stroking his hair.

After a few minutes, the Hyuuga relaxed again. His breaths calmed, becoming slow and even once more.

"I don't... I don't want to do the treatment..."

"I-if it scares you, then don't." Neji said, starting to return to himself again. "The other day you even started crying..."

"But... I don't know what I'll turn into... if I don't..."

"Sasuke...?"

"What?"

"I have two questions..."

"... You can ask..."

"That night... when I topped... did you want it?"

"... I..." Sasuke paused. "... You had the right to punish me for what I did..."

"That's not what I asked, Sasuke."

"... N-no..." The Uchiha sighed. "It felt... good in the end... but..."

Neji nuzzled him, kissing his lips gently. "Please... forgive me for being so selfish..."

"... You had the right to do it..."

"No I didn't." Neji said. "What I did... Sasuke, that was no better than what happened to me."

"I let you do it, it was different."

"Rape is rape, Sasuke." Neji frowned.

"... I just have to learn how to cope with things, it's not your fault."

"It is so..." The Hyuuga snuggled, sighing. "Anyway... My second question... Why are you so scared? What was the treatment sensei was talking about?"

"... My... my pride grew too much, I can't control this... he has to make me learn how to lose. So I'll have to go there, and I'm going to take some medicines as well, for some help in the treatment... Basically, I'm going to lose."

"But what scares you so much?"

"Itachi refused to do the treatment... he almost killed himself... they had to force him into it..."

"Then if you don't let it get that far, you should be okay." Neji said, nuzzling him.

"... I don't know..." Sasuke whispered, sinking into the pillow.

"Sasuke..." Neji stroked his hair. "I'll be there with you... No matter what, I don't want to leave your side."

_'I just wish I could word more things...'_ He thought, sighing.

The Hyuuga nuzzled him, kissing his cheek. "You know, dark chocolate isn't that sweet. And it'll help calm your nerves."

"Don't wanna."

"Try it? Please?" Neji pouted cutely.

"... Tomorrow?"

"How about later tonight?" The Hyuuga nuzzled him.

"... Fine..."

Neji smiled. "Okay." He snuggled closer, feeling much calmer than before.

Sasuke hugged Neji close, sighing. "... Stop being cute."

The Hyuuga chuckled. "No can do."

"If you don't stop, I can end up hurting you. You're making me want to keep to the idea of punishing you."

"... I'll try." Neji smiled.

"..." The Uchiha shook his head. "I'm still going to punish you, but only when you're healed. I don't want to risk you having any flashbacks and stuff."

The Hyuuga nodded. "Alright. Oi, roll onto your stomach."

"Why?"

"Just trust me." Neji smiled softly.

Sasuke sighed, doing as told.

Neji sat on the Uchiha's waist, lifting off Sasuke's shirt.

"... What are you up to?"

"Making you relax. You're so tense." He replied, starting to gently massage the Uchiha's back.

"..." Sasuke sighed, slowly relaxing.

Neji smiled, feeling the other start to relax. He moved up to his shoulders, relieving the tension there as well.

The Uchiha felt his muscles relaxing more, and he let a small smile come to his face.

"Close your eyes." He instructed, moving down to Sasuke's lower back.

Sasuke closed his eyes, feeling himself calmer, and slowly falling asleep.

Neji continued until he heard a soft snore. He smiled, carefully getting off. He heard his cell phone ringing and went searching through the room, not remembering where he'd left it. Under the bed, he found a small purple notebook. He got curious, opening it to a random page.

_"I feel weird. Neji and I started dating today... kind of. Not officially, we agreed to wait a bit and see how things go. I really like him, and I hope we can be together for a long time. I just wonder how father will react once he knows... It's late now, I should go to bed. I'll write again tomorrow. Good night."_

"Is this a...?" Neji blinked, going a few pages further.

_"We have an exam today, and I'm so tired. I kept studying all night, and I feel sleepy. I should have slept more... thankfully, it's on our last period, so I think I'll skip arts and sleep a bit. Now I'm off to school."_ There was a pause, then it continued. _"I think I went well on the test, but Neji and Kiba had to wake me up... I ended up skipping two periods. But its okay, I think. Now I need to rest more, then I'll eat..."_

"It's a diary..." Neji blinked, going way towards the front.

_"... Uh... This is my first diary; I don't know what to write. Well, my name is Uchiha Sasuke and... Damn, writing here is hard. I think I'll just try some other time."_

Neji chuckled softly, skipping towards the middle of the notebook.

_"... I'm troubled, I guess. We went back to the hospital today, it seems like Neji has some sort of PTSD. I'm hoping it's just something that'll go away soon... I don't want him to be hurt. Also, I had a flashback... I remembered when Itachi was taken to the hospital for his treatment... I don't know why, but I agreed to do the treatment, too. I'm afraid. I don't want to hurt Neji, or my family... I guess that's why. Mom was already burdened enough when Itachi was there; she was worried all the time. I want to try and do at least something right. But it still scares me, after everything that happened..."_

Neji frowned, reading the next one. Now he was hooked. Maybe he would find out exactly what happened to Itachi.

"I'm afraid of hurting Neji. I mean, after... what shouldn't have happened... we were talking about me punishing him and all. I don't know if I should, I don't really know if I should do anything until he's healed. I'm afraid that if I do something, he'll have another flashback. I don't want him hurt because of me. As much as I'd like to take him and... I just don't know anymore. Before he came here, everyone was talking about us finally being able to... have sex and all. But I don't know if it's safe to take him, or if in the end I'll just scare him. W-when he took me, even if it wasn't something I wanted, it only felt bad for some time, then it got better... But he had been raped before, and I have no idea what I should do. If I keep him close, I'll just hurt him, because I want to go further. But... I don't know how hard it is to stay away."

The Hyuuga continued on, starting to understand him more.

_"I've been trying to stay away from him... Today at lunch I could tell he looked sad. Am I just hurting him more? What should I do now? I wish someone could answer. I still have the other presents for Neji; he seems to have liked the necklace, so I think he'll like the others. But I just don't know how to give him those, now. I don't know if I can talk to him without crying. All these emotions, it's just so mixed, I get confused. When Itachi was like this, he didn't cry... why can't I be like him? Why am I so weak? If only... If only I had the courage to tell Neji everything I'm feeling..."_

Neji sighed, closing the book. He placed it back, making a mental note to check it again later. He crawled next to Sasuke, snuggling. After a while, Neji fell asleep as well.

**~Soon~**

Fugaku arrived home from work, and he shrieked, seeing what was on the TV. Hashirama and Madara, doing "inappropriate things" on the screen, and Mikoto watching that. "T-turn that thing off!"

She paused it, turning around. "Oh, hi honey~"

"... I said... turn that off!!" He hid his eyes behind his arm. "Are you trying to get me blind with all this gayness? At least Sasuke has some hope of being straight." He said, not yet knowing about the true relationship of his son and Neji.

Mikoto turned off the TV, sighing. "Fugaku... Come here. Please."

Slowly, he uncovered his eyes and sighed, sitting on the couch. "What is it?"

"Try to understand Itachi, dear." She said. "It's not as if someone can control their sexuality."

"Mikoto, if men could bear children, I wouldn't give a damn about it. But it's not only that... that guy is a... prostitute!"

"Deidara-kun doesn't want to be a prostitute, Fugaku." Mikoto said. "He was forced into it. And... I heard a rumor in a chat room."

"What rumor?"

"Someone I know may have found a special jutsu to have men get pregnant." She smiled.

"May have. Anyway, as long as Sasuke is neutral, I can still get him a girlfriend or something."

"And if he isn't?"

Fugaku froze. "Are you hiding something?"

She laughed. "I'm just worried about everything. I don't know Sasuke's exact sexuality." She said honestly. After all, she didn't know if he was totally gay, or bi. Neji DID look like a girl after all. And cross-dress, and cook, and clean. "Anyways, if he does turn out gay, what will you do? Abandon us all?"

"No, I'll just take the money away from those two and have another child."

Mikoto frowned. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Unless that rumor of yours is absolutely true, and they give me heirs, that's what will happen."

"You can be sure that third child won't be mine then!" She said angrily. "To think that you'd actually abandon your family over such frivolous things is despicable!" Mikoto shouted, slapping Fugaku in the face. Tears streaked her face. "I'm starting the think the only two good things I got out of this marriage are Itachi and Sasuke!" With that, she ran upstairs. She entered the attic, locking herself in.

His eyes widened, and he stared. Shaking his head, he stood and followed her. "Mikoto..." He called, knocking on the door. "Mikoto, open this."

"No!!" She sobbed. "Madara was right...!"

"Mikoto..." He sighed, looking down. Maybe all this work and thought on the clan had just made him forget what a family was, after all. "Mikoto, I'm sorry."

"Go away, Fugaku..."

"Mikoto, I really mean it. I'm sorry for what I said, I... I was wrong."

"Go away!!" She screamed.

He sighed, and sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall. Holding his head in his hands, he noticed just how wrong he was all this time...

Deidara frowned, hearing Mikoto scream. "Ita.."

Itachi nodded, handing Deidara a pair of pants. "It comes from the attic... put those on and let's go..."

Deidara slid them on, along his sweatshirt, following the Uchiha.

They arrived there, and saw Fugaku sitting there the same way he was before. "What happened?" Asked Itachi, glaring at his father.

"... I said something stupid again..."

Deidara stood a fair distance behind Itachi, not wanting another confrontation.

The younger Uchiha noticed the difference in his father's voice and nodded. "Mom... mom, open the door..." He asked, knocking softly.

"Let me be alone for a while..." She whimpered.

The blond stepped forward, going to the door. "Mikoto-san, onegai..."

Itachi sighed, walking away, but soon returning with some keys. He unlocked the door, opening it slowly. "Mom?"

She was in the corner, holding a letter opener. She was just looking at it, dazed almost.

Deidara noticed the letter opener and dashed over, taking it from her. "Are you insane, Mikoto-san?!"

Fugaku slowly stood, walking in. He placed a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "... Let me talk to her." He asked.

The blond nodded, stepping back over to Itachi. He handed the Uchiha the letter opener. "Things are really getting messed up around here it seems..."

The man sat beside Mikoto, sighing. "I'm an idiot. Sorry for what I said, Mikoto... I don't... I don't mean those words."

Itachi nodded, sighing. "Let's hope things go well."

"You did mean them... If it was just some stupid nonsense, I wouldn't care..." Mikoto said. "You meant everything..."

"I wonder what he said that upset her so much..." Deidara whispered.

"Mikoto... I've been so focused in work, I forgot completely about our family. I wouldn't do that..." He looked at the ground. "I'm not that heartless."

"You didn't use to be... Now I'm not so sure..."

"Give me one more chance... I won't disappoint you."

"I'll think about it..."

He sighed, nodding. "But... I want you to know that I really regret those words. I love our sons, even though... I almost lost that."

"Tell them both that then..." She stared at the ground.

"And I still love you, too."

For the first time in her life, Mikoto didn't answer that.

Sighing again, he pulled her into a hug, closing his eyes.

Mikoto pushed him off coldly. "I said I'll _think_ about giving you a second chance. I never said I forgive you."

"... I... understand."

"Out. Now."

Without another word, he stood and left. Itachi just stared as he walked away. "... Dad..."

Deidara blinked, frowning. He could sense such a tense air... Even he wasn't used to this kind of tension.

The younger Uchiha stared at the floor, entering the attic. "Mom... what's going on?"

"He threatened to leave and go have another child if Sasuke turned out to be gay..." Mikoto said. "And he actually meant it..."

Itachi sighed. "Mom... I think he meant what he said now."

"It doesn't matter... He really would have left us..." She said, still staring at the floor. "Do you... have any idea how much that hurts?"

"Yes." The younger hugged his mother. "But dad... I've never seen him like this. I think he's hurt, too."

"He'd damn well better be..."

Itachi sighed. "And I thought things would actually get better…"

"They will." Deidara said. "Give things time. Wounds will heal, and the air will thin. Just give it time."

The brunette nodded, pulling Deidara down into his arms. "But... tomorrow... should be a happy day."

Mikoto sighed. "It will be."

"Not with this tension..." He hid his face in Deidara's hair, sighing.

"Madara-oji always helps." She smiled softly.

"But I wanted to give Dei... the best birthday he's had until now..."

"Itachi... Just being safe makes it the best, un."

"Dei..." Itachi smiled softly, but it didn't last more than a second.

Mikoto frowned, then stood. She went over, hugging the two boys.

Itachi took in a deep breath, leaning into the hug and trying not to cry.

Mikoto stroked Itachi's hair. "Shh... it'll be okay. I promise."

"I... u-understand what dad feels... but... with all this happening... I don't know if I can do anything to help."

"Just take care of Deidara and Sasuke as best as you can for now." Mikoto said. "Dei-kun."

"Hai?"

"You help take care of Ita." She smiled.

Itachi smiled softly, sighing. "Something tells me... sensei is going to be really angry about this..."

"Oh, he'll be furious." Mikoto agreed.

"... That's bad." He nuzzled Deidara, snuggling close.

Deidara smiled. "But everything will work out, un."


End file.
